The Taming of a Man Whore
by Lara Kingsley
Summary: Mark Sloan is a man full of secrets and one of them is about to get unveiled. McSteamyOC
1. Chapter I

The taming of a man-whore

Chapter 1

Kate Sanford watched from afar as the bride and groom shared their first dance as a married couple. A single tear escaped her eyes. She was envious of their happiness. She took a tissue out of her designer purse and tried to dry it without messing her make-up.

"Sad, isn't it?"

She turned around and found Mark Sloan sitting at a table, staring at her.

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, look at Shep: the poor guy definitely can't dance! You should be able to see it. Wasn't your mother a ballroom dancer?"

The young woman nodded. "Yes, she was. And you're right. Derek obviously can't dance. But tell me Doctor Sloan, what do you know about dancing?"

He got up from his chair and took her hand leading her to the dance floor.

"Mark what are you doing? Everybody's looking at us!"

"It's time for the Best Man and Maid of Honor to show what they can do. But if you want we can wait for a mambo or maybe you'd prefer a salsa? I'll be honest with you: I got a thing for tango."

"Like you know how to tango!" laughed the young woman.

"Mother made me took ballroom dancing classes when I was in high school. It was some sort of revenge for joining the football team. She would have preferred if I had been a band geek like Shep."

"Obviously you weren't the geek type. I bet you didn't like ballroom dancing either!"

"At least it wasn't ballet! But I got to admit that the ladies do appreciate a man who can make them twirl around the dance floor."

"Probably the Dirty Dancing syndrome" joked Kate as they waltzed through the floor. "Wow you really are a good dancer!"

"I told you so! But when you have the perfect partner, Katie, everything is possible."

The young woman smiled. Normally she wouldn't allow anyone to call her Katie. Her mother had been the last one to do so. But coming out of Mark's lips her childhood nickname almost sounded like a sweet melody.

"Oh my God!" said Kate, hiding her face in her partner's shoulder. "Nancy must have wanted to dance with you 'cause she look like she's going to kill me."

"Let her be jealous. What happened between the two of us was nothing more than a one time thing."

"You slept with Nancy?!" asked a rather shock Kate.

"Not too loud please! Shep and Helen don't know and I want it to stay like that."

"I knew you were that kind of guy but still…"

"What kind of guy sweetheart?" whispered Mark in her ear.

He was so close she could feel his warm breath on her skin. She took a deep breath and inhaled his scent. It was a fabulous mix of the smell of the cigar he had smoked earlier, of the double scotch single malt that he had drank and of his after-shave. It was almost intoxicating.

"The kind that… you know… sleep around. But it's just an impression… that you're some sort of… I don't know… a man-whore? But I don't… I mean I don't think… I just have the impression that you are…"

"You know you're really cute when you're babbling."

"Me? Babbling? No, I'm not. I'm merely stating…"

She was interrupt by his lips gently pressed on hers. She felt as if the world was fading around her. She closed her eyes and got lost in the sensation. Slowly she answered to his kiss. After what seemed like an eternity Mark ended it. Kate finally realized that the music had stopped and that all the guests were watching them.

"Our dance's finished Katie, but for the two of us it's only the beginning."

He escorted her back to the honor table, kissed her hand and went back to the bar where he ordered himself another scotch. Still shock by what had just happened and unable to do anything else, Kate sighed loudly. It was indeed the beginning of something.

* * *

Author Note: Thank you for reading me. It's my first Grey's Anatomy fanfic, so please be kind ;) Don't forget to review! 


	2. Chapter II

Chapter II

Sitting in her first class seat on a late red-eye flight from Chicago to Seattle, Kate thought back to the day everything changed between Mark and her. Ever since their first meeting, back when she was a cute piggy-tail little girl one sunny afternoon in the Shepherds backyard, she had despised him. And it hadn't change with the years. She remembered her sweet sixteen party in the Hampton when she had found him in her father's villa guesthouse doing Trish Van Der Root. He was everything she had always hated: a privileged playboy driving a brand new flashy car.

But after the wedding he became a total different man, at least with her. In the eyes of the other he was still Mark Sloan the manwhore, but with her… With her he was a brand new man. He would come and pick her up after her classes at Columbia, take her out for dinner, send her flowers… It was as if he was courting her. Not that she didn't enjoy it. No, it was just weird. The "an-alien-took-over-my-body" type of weird. And it had worked. The gentleman act worked in the end 'cause six months later she had finally gave in.

* * *

_Soft snowflakes were falling down New York still busy streets. It was past eleven o'clock and Kate and Mark were walking down Park Avenue. They had spent the evening at Tavern on the Green, sharing a couple of drinks while discussing about almost everything. The long never-ending talks had been something Kate had grew to enjoy. They had allowed her to better understand the man behind the manwhore reputation. She also realized how much their lifes were alike. Mark's father was one of New York biggest corporate lawyer and Kate's father was a financial tycoon. They both grew up in Manhattan upper class, raised by nannies, Mark because his socialite gold-digger of a mother had better thing to do than take care of her son and Kate due to the premature death of hers. They both had enormous trust fund under their names and they never had to worry about money, the proofs being the two bedrooms Park Avenue apartment that the young Med School student owned and the Penthouse overlooking the Park bought by the surgical resident the year before. They were big fans of the Yankees and the __Knicks. And most importantly, they both considered the Shepherds family._

"_Thank you for the evening Mark. It's so good to just forget about everything and relax." Kate said when they arrived in front of her building._

"_Yeah, especially when we're in good company Katie. So I guess its goodnight then."_

"_Are… You're working tomorrow morning?" quickly asked the young woman._

_He smiled, taking his hands out of his leather jacket pockets. "No. I start late tomorrow afternoon a 48 hours on-call shift. The joy of being at the bottom of the surgical food chain." _

"_The surgical food chain?" laughed Kate. "I can't wait to be there!"_

_Patrick, the night shift doorman, opened the door and waited for the young woman to enter the building. _

"_Wanna come for a cup of coffee? I just bought this new cappuccino/espresso maker and I never had the occasion to use it…"_

"_You're inviting me in, Katie?"_

_Getting on her tiptoe, she put a soft kiss on his scruffy cheek and whispered. "Only if you really want to Mark."_

_She passed in front of him and entered the prestigious complex. He quickly followed her, taking her hand in his and led her to the elevator. As soon as the door closed the young woman threw herself in his arms, kissing him hungrily. He didn't respond at first, but after a couple of second he finally gave in. When they arrived on Kate's floor he decided to carry her and she put her leg around his waist. They clumsily searched her purse for her keys set and open the door. Finally he put her down, still ravaging her mouth. As soon as the door was closed and locked behind them, Kate started to unzip his jacket while he did the same with her trench coat. He stopped for a second, searching her eyes._

"_Are you sure Kate? 'Cause after that it's the point of no return. I don't want you to regret it in the morning. I may be a manwhore…"_

_"Hush! I'm sure Mark. I will never regret what's about to happen. And from now on you're not just any manwhore – you're my own, private, sexy manwhore."_

_He let out a small groan and bent down to capture her lips. "Which way's the master bedroom?"_

* * *

Kate took a sip of her orange pekoe tea and smiled. It had indeed been the point of no return. She remembered waking up alone and feeling incredibly angry until she found the note he had left on her beside table. "_The next 48hrs are going to be the longest of my life. Miss you already, Mark_". It wasn't a love declaration, she hadn't been expecting one, but it was a beginning. 48 hours later they were back in bed, this time at his Penthouse, for another round of love making marathon.

They had two weeks of blissful happiness and amazing sex. Then it happened: they fought. Kate discovered that they were as passionate in the fighting department than in the sex department. She left his Penthouse in tears and promised herself to never again get involve with a man like Mark Sloan. But there was a slight problem: She had fallen head over heels for him. So she spent the next three months trying to mend her broken heart. She concentrated on Med School, tried not to hang out with Derek and Addison as much as she used to and completely banned the name Mark Sloan of her life. The only other person who had known about them had been Helen Shepherd. She had always been the closest thing to mother to Kate ever since her own, Helen's best friend Evangeline, had die. Then what was meant to happen, well happened. Derek and Addison took her out for some drinks and they ended up at the same bar as Mark and his last lover.

* * *

"_Derek, Addie, I'm so sorry. I totally forgot I have an early brunch with my father tomorrow. A girl got to have her beauty sleep…" She quickly kissed her friends before adding. "I'll see you next week at Helen's. Bye!"_

"_Kate wait a minute! But… What the hell is wrong with her?" Derek asked his wife._

"_I don't know. Maybe stress? She's still in Med School, honey, maybe she got a big exam coming up? Look, there's Sam and Naomi."_

_Kate was now waiting outside trying to hail a cab without great success. She sighed loudly before someone grabbed her shoulder. She turned around, ready to fight back, but was speechless when she found out it was Mark._

"_Evening, Katie." Mark's voice was deep, dangerous._

"_Don't… Don't call me Katie, you have no right to call me that!"_

"_Okay, Kate. How are you doing?"_

"_I'm doing great Mark. If you'll excuse me I'm leaving and you should go back to your playmate of the month."_

"_Playmate of the month? Love the nickname. I missed you, you know."_

"_No, you didn't, Mark! You missed the sex! But me, you didn't miss me." She shouted, angry._

"_Come on Kate! What did you wanted me to do? To come and beg you? Well newsflash sweetheart, I don't beg."_

"_Neither do I! Now if you'll excuse…"_

"_You miss me, right? If you hadn't you wouldn't have left the bar like that."_

"_No! I… I just thought… It… It would have been awkward and…"_

"_What's awkward, baby, is what's happening right now."_

_He leaned forward, lowering his head. Involuntary she closed her eyes and licked her lips, anticipating what would happen. But Mark was in no hurry. The seconds it took before his lips finally touched hers were exquisite torture. And when he finally kissed her the world seemed to whirl around them, making her dizzy and weak in the knee. He deepened the kiss, brushing his hand through her long wavy brown hair._

"_You need cab?"_

_He unwillingly released her and they both looked at the driver in the yellow cab that had stop next to them. He looked into her sparkling green eyes, searching for an answer. Her face lit up, and, taking her hand, lead her in the car._

* * *

The day after she went to Macy's bedding department and bought him new bed sheets. And the next ten years had followed the same pattern: several weeks, sometime several months, of happiness then endless fights before earth shattering make-up and a trip at Macy's. It had been one of the main reason why they kept their relationship a secret from their friends.

A flight attendant came to take her empty teacup and told her the plane was about to land. She thanked her and looked at the window. The sun was slowly setting over Seattle. She sighed… Now she had to win him back and asked for his forgiveness.

Author Note: Thank you for your reviews. It's always good to get feedback. Anyway, hope you like it.


	3. Chapter III

Chapter 3

Kate had always loved rain. But today she hated it. Because of the bad weather her flight landed at Sea-Tac with 45 minutes delay. The driver Richard Webber had sent for her had left and when she made it to the Archfield the front desk clerk politely told her that her reservation had been cancelled. So here she was, soaking wet, outside Seattle Grace Hospital.

"Excuse me Ma'am, can I help you?"

She turned around and was welcome by the warm smile of a dark hair man.

"Oh… If it doesn't bother you I would appreciate."

"Here let me grab that. I'm George by the way, George O'Malley. First year surgical intern."

"Nice to meet you. Kate Sanford, Dr Kate Sanford. Could you help me find a place to store my luggage, I have an appointment with Chief Webber."

"Yeah, sure. In don't think there will be a problem if you put them in the Interns Locker Room. Follow me."

They made it to the to the said lockers room on the surgical floor. They put her three pieces of luggage in a corner and the young woman went to a mirror to see how much damage the rain had done to her hair and make-up. Her eyeliner was okay, she needed to put more lipstick, but the real damage was her hair. There was barely nothing left of her sophisticate French twist. Too bad, she thought was she took out the pins that was keeping her hair altogether. Long locks of chocolate brown hair fell down her back. After a few seconds they were tied in a tidy ponytail.

"O'Malley, who was the chick you helped outside? She's definitely my type of woman."

Kate turned to see a group of interns enter the room. "Hi…"

"Alex, Meredith, Cristina, Izzie, this is Dr Kate Sanford. She has an appointment with Dr Webber."

"I better go if I don't want to be late." She took her trench coat before leaving the room. "Thank you George."

The five interns watched her leave. They reminded her of her own intern year when everything was crazy.

* * *

_It was 1PM and Kate had finished her shift down in the pit. She still had two hours left until she had to attend a craniotomy with Derek and Dr Franks, the neuro attending. She was walking down the hallway when a pair of strong arms grabbed her and threw her inside an empty on-call room. Without looking at her "attacker" she knew who it was. If it was for the fact that he was the only on with the nerve to do that, his scent had give him up._

_"Good afternoon Doctor Sloan."_

_He started to kiss her neck. "It is indeed a wonderful afternoon Doctor Sanford."_

_His hands sneaked under her scrub shirt and she let out a soft moan._

_"Is it me or you're happy to see me? Yeah you're definitely happy…"_

_With a groan he pressed her back against the wall and kissed her with such passion, so deeply, she could hardly breathe. His hand went to the waist of her pant but she suddenly broke free._

_"Mark… we can't!"_

_"What do you mean? Of 'course we can. It's been too long baby, I need you so bad."_

_She laughed. "Honey I want you too but come on! We can't do it in an on-call room. Anybody could come… Derek could come!"_

_"Then we wouldn't have to lie anymore." He walked to her like a predator. "And that stupid geek would stop flirting with you!"_

_"You're talking about Calvin? You, the world famous Mark Sloan, the sexiest man alive, you, my love, feel threaten by a geek that look like a hopeless teenager? I think we need to take care of that ego of yours."_

_"Baby my ego is all yours." He kissed her passionately. "But back to Derek…"_

_"Mark I don't want to think about Derek when you kiss me and touch me like that."_

_"Yeah but I really think we should tell him about us. It's been what? Three years already? He'll be happy for us. I mean, he's my best friend and he's almost your brother."_

_The young woman frowned and sighed. The Derek factor had always been a subject of intense fight between them._

_"Mark, I don't want to fight. It's just that… I'm afraid of his reaction. I don't want your friendship to end because of a simple love affair."_

_"Katie you're way more than a love affair."_

_She sighed and sat down on the bed. "Have I told you how much I love you?"_

_"Not lately. So… I hear you're scrubbing on a big neuro surgery in a couple of hours. What have you planned until then?"_

_"Well before being locked in an on-call room with a sexy resident I was going to enjoy a great book."_

_The young man let out a groan of frustration. "No another housewife porn?"_

_The young woman laughed. "I prefer the term trashy novel. You know how much I like them. And do you know why? It's because their ruthless', sexy heroes reminds me of the man I love."_

_Sitting next to her he took her hand and gently kissed it. "Do you think we could create our own house… trashy novel?"_

_Closing her eyes and lost in the wonderful sensation Kate whispered. "Only if you promise that the door is lock…"_

* * *

Kate was now standing in front of Chief Webber's office. She softly knocked on the door and waited for an answer. The door opened on the friendly face of Richard Webber.

"Kate Sanford! I was starting to get worry. How was your flight?"

"Exhausting! The weather was so bad we landed with 45 minutes of delay. So the driver you sent was already gone. Is the weather always that bad here?"

The chief laughed. "Unfortunately most of the time."

"Well I hope it's going to be worth it. I… My hotel reservation has been cancelled so I have all my luggage. One of your intern, George O'Malley I think, put them in the interns lockers room."

"You need a place to stay? I can arrange…"

The young woman smiled and sat in one of the chair. "We'll talk about that later. Let's talk about that big bucks contract you're offering me."

"I was surprise to received you email. Addison and Derek said you had left New York without a word. What happened?"

A chuckle escaped the young woman lips. "It's one long story that started at Derek's wedding. You remember what happened between Mark and I? Well… it didn't stop after that. What I mean is that me and Mark, before I left for Chicago, we were… a couple. In fact… it is the reason why I… ran away."

"You and Sloan? But… ever since Shepherd's wedding? So during you intern year… Did he hurt you? Is it why you left?"

"Something happened Chief. Something big and that was why I left."

* * *

_Kate was walking down the desert alley of Kinney Drugs. She had drove up to Vermont afraid to meet a familiar face. She stopped in the middle of the alley and took a deep breath. It would have been so easy to just do it at New York Memorial, but then he would have found out. She picked three box. She paid and went back to the motel room she had rent down the highway. She locked the door behind her and went to the bathroom. She put the three tests on the vanity and wiped the tears from her eyes. She took all three of them and waited. 5 minutes later, the kitchen timer she had brought from home went on. She breathed deeply and took the first test. Positive. Then the second, also positive. And the third, still positive. She was pregnant._

_She was pregnant. Pregnant with Mark's baby. Her hands went to her stomach and she was trembling. Mark and her were going to be parents. She was shocked. A tiny human being was growing inside of her._

_"Oh my God… What the hell am I gonna do?"_

_Quickly tears started to filled her eyes. She wasn't ready to be a parent. And neither was Mark. They were both too screw up to be parents. Their 10 years-long on-an-off relationship was the best proof of it. But then… Her hands went back to her stomach and reality hit her. She was pregnant. She was going to be a mother._

_She needed time off. She had to think of the future and the best way to do it was to get away from New York. She grabbed her key and bags. She left the room and went to her car. She had made up her mind: she would go away for some time then come back. Putting her head on the steering wheel she closed her eyes. She had to think that she was doing the right thing._

* * *

"So now you know. I had an illicit, secretive love affair with Mark Sloan and in the end I got knock-up… If only I had knew what a huge mistake I was making by leaving him. It's crazy, don't you think? I was madly in love with the one man I was told to stay away from."

The Chief gave her a tissue that she gladly took with a teary smile.

"What did you do after that?"

"I resigned from New York Memorial, went to Chicago… I got a job at Northwestern… Nobody knew where I was, not even Helen Shepherd."

"And did your pregnancy went well?"

"Yeah, up until my 7th month. That's when my father tracked me down. I can't tell you how disappointed he was. Well that's me, Grayson Sanford's biggest disappointment. I… I collapsed in the OR. My OB-GYN said it was Preeclampsia. With the stress and everything... I… I went into premature labor. My dad was screaming at me… I don't… I don't remember what happened next. The only thing I'm sure of is that when I woke up 5 days had passed and… my baby was dead. I gave birth to a tiny stillborn daughter. Payback's a bitch, don't you think? I mean, bad karma and everything. That's what I got for leaving my baby's father. And the craziest thing is… He would have made a fantastic father to Emma. That's the name I chose for her… Emma Evangeline Sloan. Kinda to piss off my dad you know. Sometimes… Sometimes I can picture them together, how cute he would have been carrying her down Central Park, the ton of stuffs he would have bought for her, how proud he would have been to just say "Hey look, that's my little girl". People don't see him as a kid person but he loves kids. We use to go to the Park and just sit and watch the kiddos play. I felt so safe with him Richard… and I blew it all. 10 years of my freaking life…"

"You're not really here for a job right?"

"Am I that transparent?"

"You're here to win him back. And that's great. I just hope that fool realize what an amazing woman you are 'cause you are Kate, don't ever doubt that."

"Thank you Richard."

The chief got up and smiled. "An amazing woman who's Seattle Grace new spinal surgeon specialist. Now you listen to me: I want you to fight for him, fight for your…"

"My man-whore." she answered. "That's it. I'm gonna fight for my man-whore. And I'm gonna win him back!"

"That's the Kate I want! Now about your living arrangement…"

"Don't worry about it, please. I'll find something. I don't want to be a burden for you and Adele. What?"

"Adele and I… we are… separate."

The young woman opened her mouth but words were choked down her threat.

"Don't… Don't be sorry, okay? Think of your own issue. Now go and if you really can't find a place to stay…"

"I'm full of resources Richard. I'll come back tomorrow."

She passed the door and went to the nearest elevator and wait. The doors opened and a smile escaped her lips when she saw the person standing in front of her.

**Author note**: So that's chapter 3, now you know why Kate need Mark's forgiveness. Please leave a review! -Lara


	4. Chapter IV

Chapter 4 Chapter 4

"Hello Derek."

"Kate?! Oh my God… Where have you been? You… You got us all so worried!"

"I…I'm so sorry for that. I…"  
"Where were you?"

A soft sob escaped her lips as she entered the elevator.

"I went to Chicago, to Northwestern Memorial. They have a great neuro department you know."

"What happened to make you leave?"

"Something big. I got pregnant."

The neuro surgeon was speechless.

"Der, please say something!"

"Who's… Who's the father?"

Kate was save by the opening of the elevator door.

"Kay! Kay you're hiding something! Is it because…? Kay, tell me who's the father!

Kate turned to face him and yelled. "Mark is! You hear me? Mark Sloan is the freaking father of my dead baby! You're happy now? I got pregnant by your ex-best friend and I ran away! And to punish me I gave birth to a tiny stillborn baby girl! Here, I said it!"

"You were pregnant, Katie?" said someone behind her.

The young woman was shocked and tears quickly fell down her cheeks. She slowly turned to face the new comer. Here he was, the man she had tried to forget but just couldn't, the father of her baby, the only man she ever loved: Mark.

"Mark…"

"Is it true Katie? You left because you were pregnant?"

She simply nodded.

"Wait a minute!" said Derek. "You knock her up, but when did… I mean, you hate each other! You can't stand being with one another since the wedding… Oh… I got it. You were pretending."

"Derek, I… We… Please! Mark… I'm so sorry to both of you."

And she ran away, again.

"You and Kay? Ever since the wedding? First Nancy, then Addison and now Kate? You have no shame at all?"

"Well it was more like Nancy for a one night stand, the Kate for a very long time and Addison… the rebound girl. I… I just learned I fathered a child so will you please… Please Derek I'm already a wreck, so don't put the last nail in the coffin."

"You're… You're totally into her. I've never seen you like that. You really love her?"

"I… She's the love of my life. When she disappeared… I went crazy."

"You didn't seemed that crazy at the time."

"Well I bet I'm just a good actor. Now if you'll excuse me…"

And he left in the same direction as Kate. He had to found her.

* * *

Kate was running through the busy hallways of Seattle Grace. Tears were soaking her face and blurring her vision. She hadn't expect thing to go like that. Derek now knew about the whole secret relationship and Mark knew about the baby.

"Hey lady, watch where you go!" said a tiny afro-American doctor.

But she didn't stop. She couldn't stop. She opened a door and entered an empty on-call room. She threw herself on one of the bunk bed and started to cry hysterically.

"Why? Taking my baby wasn't enough? You had to make the two men I love the most hate me?" she asked Him.

"I doubt Shep will ever hate you. And me? I love you too much to hate you."

She got up, bumped her head and tried to catch her breath.

"Hi…"

"Hi yourself Katie. I think we have a lot to talk about."

She nodded and sniffed. She sat down and Mark quickly joined her.

"I'm so sorry Mark for leaving… I'm sorry for everything!"

"I'm sorry too. Why… How… We were always careful. How did it happened?"

"I… I never missed a pill. I… I didn't intend to get pregnant on purpose Mark. It was an accident and when I found out I for so scared…"

"Was it because I was the father?"

"No!" said Kate. "It wasn't you Mark. It was me. Look at my life: I didn't want to tell anyone about us, my mother killed herself because of my father and my father… my father never gave a damn about me. So I left… But I was going to come back! You have to believe me. I couldn't keep your child away from you. You got to believe me!"

"So… We had a daughter? Did… Did you named her?"

A smile appeared on her lips.

"Emma. Our baby girl name is Emma. Emma Evangeline Sloan."

He opened his arms and hugged her. He gently put a kiss on top of her head.

"You must have felt so alone."

"Please tell me you forgive me? I ripped you of your paternity…"

"Katie please… It's not your fault. Don't ever think it's you fault."

"I love you so much."

She closed her eyes and quickly drifted into sleep.

* * *

_Kate woke up feeling sore and druggie. She opened her eyes and couldn't figure out where she was. She tried to get up but was stop by a sharp pain in her lower abdomen region. A quick glance at it told her something bad had happened._

_"Katherine? Finally you're awake."_

_Grayson Sanford was sitting at his daughter's bedside reading a copy of the Wall Street Journal._

_"Father? What… Where am I?"_

_The tycoon got up, went to the window and, without even looking at his daughter, answered._

_"We are at the Hope Private Clinic. 5 days ago I had you transfer here to get an emergency c-section."_

_"What? I went into labor? But it's too early… Where is she? Where is my baby girl?"_

_"Be happy Katherine. Your love child… Sloan's bastard was stillborn. I'm willing to forgive you if you premise me to never see Mark Sloan again."_

_"Stillborn? My baby's dead?"_

_Sanford sighed loudly. "Please Katherine! It's not the end of the world. Now take over yourself, we don't want the doctor to found you like this."_

_"Find me like this? Father you just told me my baby was dead! I may have listen to you when mother died and didn't cry… But my baby! My own child! Your grandchild!"_

_"Don't ever call Mark Sloan's bastard my grandchild, young lady."_

_"She's not a bastard! She got a name: Emma Evangeline Sloan!"_

_He laughed. "Named her after your no-good of a mother."_

_"Now I understand why she killed herself. The bastard wasn't my baby: it's you!"_

_"I will not have you talk to me like that!"_

_"Then leave! Leave and never come back! I don't ever want to see you again, you hear me? Never!"_

_Her father looked at her with an air of disgust and took his trench coat._

_"You will regret it Katherine. An I won't be there to clean after your mistake." He opened the door, prepared to leave. "The medical bill has been taking care of… An I took care of the body…"_

_"Leave!"_

_"Goodbye Katherine."_

_And he left._

* * *

As she lay in Mark's arms Kate thought back to the day she had woke up after losing her baby. The last time she had saw her father.

"My father doesn't like you." she said.

"And I don't like him either Katie."

She smiled and dropped a kiss on his jaw.

"I love you… even if you're a man-whore, even if we've been on-an-off for 10 years – because of me, even if you slept with Addison…"

Mark's expression suddenly changed. "You know about that?"

"Yeah… Helen told me when I called her. She said… She said that she was your rebound girl, right?"

He simply nodded.

"I'm not mad or anything. I just feel that it was my fault in a way. I'm the one who left without a word. I just hope we can pass through that."

"You want us to go to couple therapy?"

She laughed softly. "Couple therapy? Let's do our own couple therapy, bedroom-style. That's what we've been doing for the past 10 years, right?"

"You're amazing you know? And that's why I love you so much."

He kissed her and started to play with her hair.

"Do you want to talk about the baby? Do you want to talk about Emma?"

"Our daughter… That's my biggest regret. We would have been so happy, the three of us. I… She would have been 11 months, almost a year old. The worst is that I didn't saw her. But… sometimes I see her. I bet she would have had your beautiful eyes."

"But only with your wonderful smile."

"She would have been one cute little girl."

He held her tight before his pager went on. He sighed loudly before getting up.

"I have to go. Where are you staying?"

"I had a reservation at the Archfield, but it had been cancelled. Do you have an apartment?"

"Not yet. I'm also at the Archfield…" He took a pad of paper and wrote down something. "Give that to Adrian. He's the Front Desk manager. He'll let you in my room."

"I don't want to be a burden."

"You? Never! And now that I got you back I'm not letting you go."

He kissed her one more time before leaving. Kate put the paper in her pocket and smiled.

**Author Note: **Here's your chapter 4. Sorry for the delay but since my Manager is on Parental leave and my supervisor is on holiday I've been working as active manager back at work and God it's a lot of work. Leave a review!


	5. Chapter V

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was past eleven when Mark made it back at the Archfield. He had spent the day thinking about Kate, about what she had told him. At first he had felt betrayed by her. She did hide the fact that she had been pregnant from him and had run away, but he could understand how scared she must have been. Emma… He also thought about this daughter he would never get to know. His daughter… If counting the baby Addison had abort, Emma was the second child he had lost. As much he blamed Addie for stripping him of the joy of fatherhood he couldn't get himself to blame or hate Kate. Unlike Addie Kate had wanted his baby, she had kept it and carried it, loved it… She had hope and wishes for their little girl, hope and wishes that would never get to come true.

He opened the door and smiled at the vision she offered him. She had stripped into one of his old Columbia shirt and was sleeping peacefully, tangled in the sheets. When sleeping she had this habit to move a lot, sometime falling off the bed or ending up upside down. But when they were sleeping together she would snuggle next to him and put her head in the crook of his shoulder, never moving an inch.

He took off his jacket and sat next to her. He kissed her temple and softly whispered in her ear.

"Wake up sleepyhead…"

She slowly opened her eyes and sleepily smiled.

"Hi… What time is it?"

"Almost 11:30."

"I was dreaming of you… It was such a nice dream."

"Then I'm sorry I woke you."

"Don't! I missed waking up like that… And anyway, having the real thing is way better than dreaming."

He stripped to his boxers and settled next to her. He gently played with her hair before falling into the arms of Morpheus. Kate stayed awake, unable to go back o sleep, enjoying the feeling of being so close to him. She had been afraid of his reaction. He had every right to be pissed at her, even to hate her. But no… he had forgiven her. He had grown up during that long year and a half. Softly she whispered the only thing she could think of: "I love you".

A knock on the door disturbed the quietness of the room. Kate got up and went to open it.

"Where do you think you're going?" Mark hauled her back to bed and kissed her hair.

"There's someone at the door. Were you waiting for someone?"

"No. There, keep the bed warm. I'll take care of the intruder."

He kissed her one last time before putting on a bathrobe.

"It better be important!"

He was shock when he finally opened the door.

"Good evening Mark" cheerfully said Addison. "Since we both have the night off I thought we could… enjoy each other."

"Addison… I…"

He didn't know what to say.

"Mark… Who is it?" asked Kate.

Addison opened the door completely and stared at the young woman who was now sitting in the bed.

"Kate?! But what…? How…? You and… Mark?"

"Hey Addison… Good to see you" was all Kate could say.

Mark cleared his throat to remind the two women of his presence.

"Addison… Well you remember when I told you about the woman who had left me and broke my heart? Well that woman was Kate."

The neonatal surgeon was speechless. "Are you telling me Kate is the woman with whom you had a 10 year relationship? No… It's a joke! You must be kidding, right? You two hate each other! You can't stand being together in the same room. You can't seriously…"

"That's the truth Addison. I'm sorry we lied to you."

"You do realize he's a man whore, right? He will never change! If you think you'll be able to… to tame him… You're fooling yourself!"

"Addison… Addie, please wait!"

Kate took off and followed her friend in the hallway.

"Addison… I…"

"After you left… do you know what happened?"

"Your affair with him? Yes, Helen told me."

"And still you went back to him? You're not stupid Kate! How could you? You knew him, his reputation! 10 years! Mark Sloan is a man whore, always was and always will be. He's not meant to be in an exclusive monogamic relationship."

"I don't care! I love him and I want to spend the rest of my life with him, like it of not. I already lost a year and a half… I… I want to grow old with him. I want children with him!"

"Children?! My poor Kate, he's not fit to be a father."

"I was pregnant! That's why I left Addison. And before you say anything I left because I was scare I would screw everything. I never… never doubt Mark would be anything but an amazing father to my baby. But fate got its own way… I lost my child…. My daughter was stillborn. I told him this morning… He… he was broker. Do you think someone who's not fit to be a parent would have react like that?"

Addison stayed silent.

"That's what I thought" said Kate. "You're my friend Addie, my best friend. I can forgive you for cheating on Derek, but if you decide to act like… like my relationship with Mark means nothing, then I'd say our friendship is over."

She turned around and went back to the room.

"I heard what you said" said Mark, standing in the doorway.

"It was the truth. The whole truth."

She closed the door and sat down on the bed.

"She's my best friend… I was her Maid of Honor! I can understand why she's bitter. But to say does thing about you!"

Mark sat next to her and wiped a tear from her cheek.

"You meant it?" he asked.

"Yeah of course I mean it . You're going to be a fantastic father."

He put a finger on her lips to silence her. "I was talking about the growing old together part. You really want…"

"Hey… I'm not asking for a proposal. I just… I love you, more than anything. Let's just take it one day at a time."

She kissed him and then went back to sleep.

* * *

After a copious breakfast in bed, they made their way to the hospital. Kate had to go to human resources to pick up her ID card and parking pass.

"If you want I'll give you a proper tour of the hospital, starting with the on-call room" Mark whispered in her ear while they were waiting for the elevator.

"I already saw one of the on-call room Mark!"

"Yeah but… we could try the bed… It's been so long since we christened an on-call room."

"You, Doctor Sloan, got a very dirty mind."

She glanced over her shoulder then grabbed the front of his leather acket and tugged him close before kissing him tenderly. How she had missed the taste of his kiss.

"So… What do you say?"

"Maybe…"

They got in the elevator, hand in hand. The door was about to closed when Derek and a young woman got in.

"Morning Derek" said Kate.

"Kate… Hum, Meredith this is Kate Sanford, my… you could say she's like a sister to me…"

"The unofficial and nicest one of the lot" added Kate.

"And Kate, this is Meredith Grey… my girlfriend."

"I know. I caled your mom and Nancy was there. But don't worry, Nancy's not my favorite person and I rarely believe what she says. Anyway it's a pleasure to properly be introduce to you."

The two women quickly exchanged handhake before an akward silence filled the elevator.

"Okay guys it won't work" finally said Kate before pushing the stop button. "I'm sorry Meredith, but these two are acting like kids. Listen carefully, you two clowns, I won't tolerate your attitude. Derek, I understand ou,re mad at Mark for ruining your mariage, but look at you: I've never seen you this happy. Meredith seems to make you happy. And I know you,re mad at us for not telling you…. But guys! You're best friend! You can't throw a 30-something year-old friendship for that! I love you both more than anything and I won't have you do this to me! Here I said it. And to seal it we're gonna share drinks and have dinner together tonight like normal, responsible adults."

She pushed the button and took a deep breath. When the door opened she put a quick kiss on Mark's lips, smiled at Derek and Meredith before heading out.

"Wow. She's…" started Meredith.

"She's something, yeah" finished Mark.

"Has she always been like that?"

"Yeah. We used to call her Lady Boss when we were kids."

"And it got worse with the years, right Shep?"

The neurosurgeon noded. Finally the door opened on the surgical floor.

"So… We'll met at Joe's?" asked the plastic sugeon.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want to dissapoint Lady Boss."


	6. Chapter VI

Chapter 6

Kate's first day at Seattle Grace started real well. After being properly introduce to most of the surgical staff by Richard she had been rushed into the main OR to perform an emergency surgery on an eighteen year-old car crash victim. After 5 long hours the prognostic was good: the young man would need rehabilitation, but he would be able to start college on his two feet.

She scrubbed out and went to the board, looking for either Mark or Derek and hoping to avoid Addison. Unfortunately both men were in surgery but, luckily, so was Addison. She went to the cafeteria to grab a bite while her pager was still silent. She finally made it to the staff cafeteria after several detour. She sat down at an empty table, feeling the stares people were giving her. Hospitals, whether they were in New York, Chicago or, in this case, Seattle, were gossip mills. And the arrival of a new attending was always hot topic. And it would be even worse once they learned she had hooked-up with Mark Sloan, the resident man-whore. It seemed that his reputation had followed him to the west coast.

"This seat's taken?"

She looked up and saw a dark haired woman in scrubs waiting for her answer.

"No. Go ahead, sit down. I'm Kate Sanford, spinal surgeon attending."

"I know who you are. Callie Torres, fourth year ortho resident."

"Nice to meet you Doctor Torres."

"Please call me Callie."

The young woman smiled before adding. "Only if you'll call me Kate."

The ortho nodded and started to eat her own lunch.

"Is it me or everybody's looking at me?"

Callie laughed. "You're the news of the week. Don't worry, as soon as something else happens you'll be completely forgotten."

"Let's hope sooner than later!"

Both women laughed.

"So I hear you're from the Big Apple. You knew Shepherd, Sloan and Montgomery before?"

"Yes I… I grew up with Derek – Dr Shepherd. Our mothers were best friends. I was Addison's Maid of Honor… And…"

"Let me guess: you slept with McSteamy?"

'McStea-who? You mean Mark?" Callie nodded. "That's his new nickname around here? Well… I guess it really suit him."

"You wouldn't be the first one having made the mistake of hooking up with him. I mean he is an amazing lover, that I know for sure."

"In fact Mark and I… We've been together on-and-off for the past ten years. You could say we're a couple."

Callie was speechless. "Mark Sloan? Monogamous? You must be kidding me!"

Seeing that Kate wasn't laughing she nearly chocked.

"You're serious?! It's impossible! One woman can't satisfy him! He needs to be a man-whore, that's his nature!"

Kate sighed loudly, exasperate. "How is it that everybody thinks they know Mark Sloan when they really don't! Am I the only person to really, truly love him? He's… He's an amazing man! I mean… I know he did some terrible mistakes, but that only make him human."

"Wow you really love him… I wouldn't have thought someone would ever be able to do it. I mean, he is a man-whore, you can't deny it."

"Maybe I see past the man-whore façade, don't you think? I see the human being. Have you ever tried to talk to him? Apart from the work and the sex?"

Callie suddenly stayed quiet. Kate then smiled.

"I got my answer." She got up and, before leaving the table, added. "If I were you, I'll shut my mouth and cut the attitude. I may look like a nice girl and these hands may be worth a few millions, but I will never pass an occasion to beat the hell out of you."

And then she left, angry more at herself for causing such a scene than at Torres for being an ass. She didn't saw Mark coming to her and bump into him.

"Hey beautiful! Is everything okay? You look…"

"I need you!" she said out of breath.

He frowned, not catching what she meant.

"What…?"

"I need you! I need hot sex right now! Where's the closest on-call room? Ah… Forget the on-call room, where's your office?"

"Third floor… Katie, what happened?"

"Don't Katie me, please! I just defended your honor, I need a reward!"

She walked to the stairs but stopped midway when she realized he wasn't following her.

"Mark?"

"What do you mean, my honor?"

A sight escaped her lips. "I'm tired of hearing people referring to you as a man-whore. That's not who you are! Deep down I know it. God, I wouldn't have fell in love with you if you were."

"You love me…"

"Of 'course, you fool! I love you.. If I need to, I'll tell you everyday for the rest of my life."

He took her hands in his and said. "That's a really long time…"

"I know."

"But I'll be more than happy you hear it for the rest of my life."

He bent down and kissed her senseless.

"I love you too Katie."

She smiled and gasped when he took her in his arms and carried her bridal style up the stairs. A couple hours later they were on the floor of his office, the door safely locked , the blinds shut and their clothes scattered everywhere.

"God I missed you!" slowly whispered Kate, kissing his jaw.

"I missed you too. But what I missed the most is the vocalize you do when you reach…"

"Mark Sloan! You're… incredible!"

"I know, thank you very much."

He rolled her over and kissed her nose, cheeks, throat, all the way down to her belly button.

"I can't believe you're back… I never hoped you'd take me back."

A laugh escaped her lips still bruised by his intense kisses.

"I'm the one who should be glad you took me back. After everything I did to you…"

He stopped her with yet another kiss. "Hey let's not talk about the past. Let's start anew. It's a brand new hospital, another city… Man it's another state! Let's start fresh, will you? Hi, my name is Mark Sloan."

She laughed, shaking the hand he offered her. "Nice to meet you Mr Sloan. I'm Kate Sanford."

"Well Miss Sanford, I'm going to kiss you 'till we're both out of breath."

"That we can do Mr Sloan."

Just as he was leaning to kiss her, both their pager went on.

"Mark… baby… duty call…"

He sighed and put a quick peck on her nose. "I hate this pager."

"I do too… Come on, let's get dress before they send search and rescue."

She found her bra on the floor lamp, but couldn't find her panties.

"Mark… Have you seen my…"

She turned to him and smiled at him. He had found the said panties in the recycling bin. They got dressed and shared one last kiss before heading to the pit.

**Author Note: **Sorry for the delay! My hometown is celebrating its 400th anniversary this summer and, working in the tourism industry, it never stop for me.


	7. Chapter VII

Chapter 7

The Emerald City Bar was packed with hospital staff enjoying a few drinks after a long day at work. Kate looked around but sat down on one of the stool once she realized that neither Mark, Derek or Meredith were there yet.

"Hi… I don't think I ever saw you here before. I'm Joe, the owner of this humble bar. You're from the hospital?"

She smiled at the barman. "Yes. I'm the new spinal surgeon attending. I'm Kate, Kate Sanford. Nice to meet you."

"You're not from around here, right? You got a little hint of an accent."

She laughed. "I'm from New York. Upper East Side."

"Well that explains the shoes, the purse and the clothes. Manolo Blahnik, Louis Vuitton and Prada?"

"Oh my God! I plead guilty: I do my shopping on Fifth Avenue. How could you…?"

"My boyfriend Walter is into fashion. He read all those magazines: Vogue, Elle, Cosmopolitan…"

"I see… Could I have… Let's honor the Big Apple: a Cosmo please."

"One Cosmo for the lady!"

She took a look around and smiled at the vision. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been in a bar enjoying herself. When she was in Chicago it had been out of the question. Her pregnant state had put a stop at it. Thinking of it, her last visit to a bar must have been the night her baby had been conceived… A smile appeared on her lips at the memory of that nigh.

* * *

She never felt that nervous. Nursing a vodka martini at JFK airport, she was waiting for Mark's plane to land. He had spent the last three weeks in Toronto at SickKids working with several other specialists from all over the world on a little Afghan girl. Her schedule hadn't given her the opportunity to visit him – anyway it would have been difficult to hide it from their friends – so she had waited patiently for his daily phone call.

To make things worse she had leave for Oahu, Hawaii the next morning to attend the American Association of Teaching Hospitals annual seminar. Without counting the hours they would spend together until she board her plane they would spend five weeks apart. Of 'course they had spent longer time apart during their numerous break-up, but never that long while they were still together. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realize someone had sat down next to her. She looked at the waiter and sighed.

"Waiting for someone?"

She nearly spilled her drink all over her little black dress.

""Did you suddenly became clumsy while I was away?" asked Mark with a chuckle.

"Mark! Oh my God! How I missed you baby!"

She got up and kissed him passionately.

"I missed you too baby." was his first words when their lips separated.

"Come on, I got us a room at the nearby Marriott."

"Why not your apartment or the Penthouse?" he asked.

"Don't tell me you forgot I have to leave for Hawaii first thing in the morning!"

He sighed loudly. "I guess it slipped my mind. I don't want to think about it. How long do we have?"

"It's a quarter past 8. I have to be at my gate at 6 so… Less than ten hours. Let's go."

She grabbed his carry-on bag, him the big suitcase and left for the taxi terminal. She had already checked-in so they went directly to the room. She had arranged to have the most beautiful room with the biggest Jacuzzi possible. When he opened the door Mark was stunned. Dozen, no hundred of candles, had been lit, creating a romantic atmosphere.

"You like it?" asked Kate, biting her lower lip.

"That's one hell of a homecoming, baby."

"I'm happy you approve. I know how much you like fireplace, but they didn't have one so it's the next best thing. Oh! It got a double Jacuzzi… After all these stressful weeks and the plane ride I thought you would love to relax in it."

"You could help me wash my back… and my front."

"You naughty boy!"

She went to the living room area and opened the bottle of champagne that she had asked the staff to put on ice. She turned to him and watched him slowly strip off his leather jacket and toss it over the back of the sofa.

"What are you doing?" she asked as he started to unbutton his shirt.

"I'm getting comfortable. We're not gonna have sex tonight Katie."

She suddenly looked disappointed, like a child to whom we told he wouldn't have any Christmas present.

"But…"

"We're not having sex," he cut her "because my darling little sexy Kate I'm going to make love to you…"

At this point his shirt had already joined the jacket and he was now unbuckling his pair of jeans. Her eyes were focused on his fabulous abs as he took off his pants.

"And it's going to be hot, long and slow… Just as you like it."

He was now wearing only his silk boxers. She put the bottle on the table and walked to him, licking her lips.

"But there is a little problem." said the plastic surgeon in a husky voice.

Her hands stroked his chest as she asked, in a voice she barely recognize "What?"

He bent down, kissed her and whispered "You are way too overdress."

He reprised his kiss and unzipped the little black dress. She was now only wearing her lacy black lingerie and her Louboutin stiletto.

"That's new… You went to Victoria's Secret without me?"

"That's part of your welcome home gift."

She hungrily ravaged his lips.

"You like it?"

"Best gift ever. And the other part?"

"You'll have to work hard to get it."

He took her in his arms, her legs locked around his hips, and carried her to the bed.

* * *

She smiled at herself at the memory of this night, this fabulous night she would never forget.

"And here's your Cosmo, Miss."

She searched her purse for cash but was stopped by the barman.

"This one's on the house. Your welcome gift to Seattle."

"Thank you Joe."

"Don't you dare hit on her Joe." said a voice behind her. "The girl is mine."

"As stunning as she is, doctor Sloan, she's not my type. Same as usual?"

He nodded before kissing the young woman's neck.

"Hi beautiful…"

"Hey handsome… I guess we won't have to make an official statement… You kinda made it clear…"

"I told you: new city, new hospital – no hiding anymore."

"I bet it'll break a lot of girls hearts."

"I'm yours, you're mine…"

Joe came back with Mark scotch. 'You'll have to get a room, 'cause this is a proper establishment…"

"Don't worry Joe, we'll behave ourselves." said Kate laughing.

"I'm not worried about you, young lady. It's him I'm worried about. With his reputation and everything…"

"Well Joe you got the new and improve Mark Sloan in front of you. This woman changed me. Because of her I want to be a better man."

"My God! You did the unthinkable: you tamed the man-whore! Well good thing for you McSteamy."

Kate burst into laughed. "Where does that McSteamy nickname come from? It's totally hilarious."

"It's Grey." sighed Mark. "She and her intern friends gave it to me. Shep is apparently McDreamy and Addison has been nicknamed Satan."

"I'm the one who nicknamed her that." said Derek joining them with Meredith.

"Satan's perfect for her. As for you Derek… You do are dreamy sometimes. But Meredith you got it right with Mark: McSteamy suits him like a glove."

"I thought you and Addie were friends Kay. How can…"

Mark stopped Derek. "Addison came to my room last night and she didn't took it so well when she realized…"

"She's being a spoiled brat!" Kate said. "She can't accept the fact that we love each other. She said he was nothing but a man-whore, wouldn't change, blah, blah, blah. So now we are over. I'm now looking for a new best friend. Meredith, if you're interest, be my guest!"

The blond intern smiled awkwardly. "I… Well I…"

"I'm joking! Can we go now: I'm hungry!"

"I got us reservation at an Italian by the bay." said Mark getting up and kissing the top of Kate's head. "What's the matter Shep? Is there something wrong?"

The neuro shocked his head. "It's just… Seeing the two of you together… I mean for me it's brand new. I need time to get use to it."

"What do you mean it's brand new to you Derek?" asked Meredith.

"He didn't told you Meredith? We've been hiding our relationship for the past ten years. Up until yesterday Der thought we hated each other. He's feeling like a complete idiot right now. So can we go?"

She grabbed her purse and left.

"What's wrong with her? She's… cranky!"

"Well Shep, let's say that this afternoon… we… were kinda interrupt. Now lets got!"

"You what?! At the hospital?! You really got no shame at all!"

Mark and Meredith both laughed.

"Like we never did it at the hospital Derek."

Kate walked back in the bar, irritated. "Are you coming?"

Author note: So that's chapter 7… Please, please I'm begging you… Leave a review!!! – Lara K.


	8. Chapter VIII

Chapter 8

They were sitting on the covered patio of the Portofino, an Italian bistro overlooking Elliott Bay, waiting for their meal. Mark was in front of Derek, while Meredith was in front of Kate.

"So Derek… Your mother told me you bought a big piece of land. Thinking of building a house?" asked Kate.

"Well… Eventually. There's a lake nearby so I get to go fishing whenever I want."

"Fishing! Did you know Meredith that these two used to fish all summer long?"

"Summer in Long Island… Feels like a lifetime ago, right Shep?"

"Yeah… That's when I didn't have to baby-sit Kay."

"Hey! You had an entire Hampton villa at your disposal each time you baby-sat me! You partied real hard in that house. You're lucky my father didn't care about me that much."

"The Sanfords' villa… Kate's sweet sixteen, Trish Van Der Root and I, alone in the guesthouse!"

"Mark!" Kate sighed, punching him in the ribs.

"Sorry Katie…"

He leaned over her and gently brushed his lips over hers.

"Love you…"

"Me too, now stop, Derek's starting to get embarrass. Right Der?"

"Well… I need time to get use to it. I mean… First your relationship… Then him knocking you up…"

"Wait, you're pregnant?!" shouted Meredith.

" No… Not anymore. I was, but… I carried full term, or at least until my seventh month, and gave birth to a stillborn baby girl. Emma…"

An awkward silence fell on the table.

"That's a long story… I got scared… My family's history certainly didn't help. Luckily I had the Shepherds growing up. I don't think I would've made it through my teenage years without them."

"So Kay, what are your plan for the future?" asked Derek while taking a sip of his glass of wine.

"For the next eighteen months my future lies in Seattle. After that, God only knows. I don't think I'll go back to New York. I didn't sell the Park Avenue apartment, but nothing is keeping me there. I won't live in the same city as my father. Him and I… We're done. What he did, what he said to me, that was inhuman."

"I always had a bad feeling about your dad, Katie. I thought my dad wasn't that good but at least he cares about me. Yours a real bastard."

"Well that's me Mark: the girl whose father never gave a damn about her."

"What about your mother?" asked Meredith, curious.

Kate remained silent.

"Kate's mother died when she was nine. She…" started Derek.

"She walked me to school, gave the staff their day off and threw herself down our tenth floor terrace. She was a fervent catholic, didn't believe in divorce. But she committed one of the Church gravest sin… suicide." She sighed. "If you'll excuse me, I'll be back in a minute."

And she got up and left for the bathroom.

"The worst thing is that Kate's father didn't even took care of the funeral." explained Mark to Meredith. "He had their maid put her in a limo and sent her there alone. The bastard finally came to his wife funeral with his mistress!"

"Yeah… Remember how my mom reacted? She told him she was taking Kate with us. He was so mad he left before the service even started."

Meredith was speechless. "And I thought I had a bad family history…"

"Kay's beats everything."

* * *

She wouldn't cry. He ordered her not to. But she was scared. She was all alone in the funeral home. Her father had asked Ignacia, their Porto Rican maid, to dressed her in her nicest black dress and get her on the limo that would take her to her mother's last goodbye. Here she sat, in front of her mother closed coffin.

"Did she came all alone?" asked the priest to the funeral director.

"Yes. A limo driver dropped her half an hour ago. As I explained Mr Sanford didn't took care of the arrangement. Mrs Shepherd, the late Mrs Sanford best friends, is in charge of everything. She should be here in a minute."

"What kind of man leaves his daughter alone at such a time?"

"I don't know father. I simply don't know."

She loved her dad, she couldn't deny it. She had to love him. But today… Today she didn't know.

"What do you mean all alone?"

She turned to the entrance and ran to Helen Shepherd.

"Katherine! My sweet little thing… I'm here now."

"Mom, where's Kate's father?" asked one of the girls.

"I don't know Nancy. I don't know…"

"It's so… macabre here. It gives me the chill."

"Shut up Lizzie. It's a funeral home, we're burying Aunt Evie." said Kirsten.

"I don't know for you, but I'll try to stay as far away from that coffin even though it's Aunt Evie who is in it."

"Well Kathleen, why don't you and the others go wait at the entrance for the people to arrive." said Derek. "I'll stay with mom and Kay."

The four girls looked at their mother for approval before heading out. Derek took the little girl's hand in his.

"I know how you must feel right now. When my father… I just know how you feel."

"Derek, Katherine I need to talk to Father Owen."

"I'll stay with her. Anyway Mark said he would come with his father. We'll take care of her."

"Thank you son."

And she left too.

"You remember Mark, right Kay? He was at my house the last time you came… His dad knows yours."

"Is my mommy an angel Derek?"

He silently nodded.

"I don't want her to be one."

"I know. But she is one now and she'll always watch over you."

They sat down on the front row and watched the grieving people come in. They all stopped in front of the casket, looked at young Kate and went to talk to Helen, telling her how sorry they were.

"Look, there's Mark."

Fourteen years old Mark Sloan walked into the funeral home followed by his father. Oliver Sloan was what his son would most likely look like a couple of years later.

"Hey Shep."

"Mark, Mr Sloan. Kay, say hi to Mark and his dad…"

"Hi Mark and his dad…"

"Derek, where's Sanford?"

"Daddy's not here… He said he'd come later."

The corporate lawyer looked at the little girl, mad at her father for abandoning her at such a difficult time.

"I'll go talk to your mother young man. Son, stay out of trouble."

"Yeah, sure." said Mark, sitting next to Derek. "I… I don't know what to say…"

"My mommy is an angel now. Derek told me…"

"I bet she is Kate." gently said Mark.

"My daddy said mommy mustn't have love me. That's not true, right Derek?"

The teenager looked deep into the little girl green eyes.

"Your mom loved you very much Kay. She loved you so much that she wanted what was best for you… But your mommy was unhappy."

"I didn't make her happy?" asked the little girl.

"Of course not princess!" said Mark. "I didn't know your mother, but it's unbelievable that you made her unhappy."

The three of them remained silent until Helen came to sit down next to them when the service started. Grayson Sanford finally graced the assembly of his presence as well as his bimbo secretary.

"Helen… Can I have my daughter back? Abby will watch her."

"Gray!" sighed the bimbo. "I'm not a freaking babysitter."

"If it don't bother you, Katherine will stay with us. She needs to be surrender by people she knows, not perfect stranger."

"But she's my daughter Helen!"

"Grayson, please! You're already causing a scene by coming to your own wife's funeral with your… lover and I'm being polite using this word. Katherine will stay with us."

"Katherine is…"

"She's grieving her mother, my best friend! I made a promise to Evie when I agreed to be Katherine's godmother to protect her, even if it means protecting her against you. I know you're not a good enough actor to play the saddened widow… but for your daughter's sake, if not for Evie's memory…"

"Evie's memory? She killed herself for God's sake Helen! She was weak, a coward. I won't le my daughter end up like that useless woman."

"Sir!" shouted the priest. "Would you please sit down so we can start."

"Let's go Abby…"

"But I thought…"

"Shut up Abby and come!"

And he left, not even attending his late wife's funeral. And for the first time in her young life Kate felt all alone, abandoned.

* * *

The two couples were now in the parking lot. Kate was extremely happy with the way the evening went. Derek and Mark had been civil toward each other and she couldn't wait to call Helen to tell her.

"So.. I guess we'll see you at the hospital tomorrow." said Kate taking Mark's hand in hers.

Derek nodded. "Of course Kay."

"Thank you for the evening." said Meredith.

"It was a pleasure Meredith. Right Mark?"

"Yeah Grey that was great… Shep…"

The two men shook hands before heading to their respective car. Meredith and Kate were left alone.

"I wanted to tell you Meredith… Thank you for making Derek happy."

The young inter blushed. "It's nothing… He makes me happy as well."

"Still thank you. I better go before Mark loses his patience. See you."

She ran to Mark, grinning from ear to ear.

"Thank you for tonight."

"Why do you thank me? I should be thanking you Katie. You gave me the opportunity to reconnect with Derek."

He opened the passenger door and leaned down, capturing her lips.

"We better get back to the hotel before being arrest for indecency!" laughed the young woman.

"Right… And I'm a changed man, I can't be arrested on my first day as a changed man."

**Author Note**: Here's chapter 8… Reviews are always welcome you know! :) - Lara


	9. Chapter IX

Chapter IX

"Is it me or did we spent one the weirdest night ever?" asked Meredith when Derek parked his car in her driveway.

"No, it's not you, we did spent one weird evening. Mark looked like a puppy each time he looked at Kate. I have never seen him like that, ever!"

"Come on! A puppy? He's in love Derek! As strange as it may sound, Mark Sloan is seriously in love! Oh my God! McSteamy in love!"

"Yeah, seriously in love with Kate. I mean, she's…"

"Almost like your sister, I know" Meredith cut him. "You kept telling me all day long. And I can see why it bothers you. The guy did slept with your then-wife."

"I mean, I can get over the whole sleeping with Addison, but… if he ever hurt Kate… You know him now Meredith: he's a manwhore. He doesn't think with his head, he thinks with what's between his legs!"

Meredith let out a laugh before heading to the front door.

"Don't laugh at me Meredith Grey! I've known him for thirty plus years…"

"If I listened closely tonight I would say that they're both very much in love with each other. Why can't you be happy for them?"

She opened the door and entered the house.

"Of course I'm happy for them. After everything he has done he's still my best friend. And Kate is… she's little Kay."

Meredith got on her tiptoe and kissed his jaw.

"You know what? Mark and Kate, it makes perfect sense. Up until her sixteen birthday Kate had a huge crush on Mark."

"The guest house?"

He nodded. "And she's his type of woman. Not the type that he would easily sleep with, but the type that would interest him."

They sat down on the couch, snuggling together.

"She was Addison's maid of honor, you know? And Mark was my best man. He kissed her in front of everybody in the middle of the dance floor. I should have put 2 and 2 together. But then it was Mark, that's his M.O. or at least it used to be. I'm telling you, if her ever hurt her…"

"You know you're cute when you're all protective."

"You think I'm cute?" Meredith laughed when he kissed his way down her throat.

The door opened on Izzie, George, Alex and Cristina.

"Shut up Bambi, Evil Spawn is right. Callie is just jealous of the new doc" said Cristina.

"What could she possibly be jealous of, Cristina? And don't call me Bambi!"

"Hi Meredith, Dr Shepherd" said Izzie, going to the kitchen.

"Izzie… What's going on?"

"Ask Alex. I had enough of that for the whole evening."

Derek sighed and went to pour himself a glass of scotch.

"Alex, what are they arguing about?"

"The new attending. We saw Callie at Joe's and she didn't have good words about her."

"Callie said she was arrogant…" started George.

"All surgeon are arrogant Bambi. And the one that aren't are just not meant to be."

"Callie just feels threatened Bambi."

"Threat… Come on Alex!"

"You haven't seen her or you wouldn't say that. This Sanford chick is 10 times better than Torres."

"You're talking about Kate?" asked Derek, smiling.

"Yeah. Burke said she's one of the best spinal surgeon in the country. I'm not into neuro, but this woman is hard-core. You know her?"

Derek laughed. "I've known her all her life, we grew up together. Didn't Torres had a thing with Mark?"

"When will you forget about her lapse of judgement when she slept with Sloan!" shouted George, exasperate.

"Then I'd say that's what Torres is jealous of."

"Because that Sanford chick has a thing with Sloan?" asked Alex.

Derek kissed Meredith. "I'm off to bed."

"I'll be up shortly."

She watched him go up the stairs and turned her attention to her fellow interns.

"So? What's the big deal between McSteamy and the new doc?" asked Cristina, looking through the liquor cabinet.

"They're together. Been together for a long time."

"Wait a minute!" said Izzie coming from the kitchen wearing an apron. "McSteamy is in a relationship? As in, with only one woman? Monogamous?"

"Apparently they've been together for 10 years. And Kate is really nice."

"Okay, so you're on first name basis with her" said Cristina.

"The woman must be exceptional for keeping up with McSteamy for 10 years."

"You're right Iz, she is. And she's definitely in love with him. And he is too. In love, as crazy as it may sound."

"Then you're safe Bambi. If Sloan is in love – God it sounds weird – then there's no way that Callie will fault again. At least not with him."

"It happened once Alex!"

"That's all it takes! Anyway, maybe Sloan will let me scrubs on more surgery now. Well I'm out of here. See you at round."

"I better go too, Burke got a valve replacement first thing in the morning."

"Bye Cristina, Alex…"

Meredith yawned and went to the stairs.

"Night Izzie, George."

The young man sighed and sat down on the couch.

"I'm doing cupcake George. Want some?"

"Why not…"

TBC


	10. Chapter X

The Taming of a Man-Whore

Chapter X

Several weeks passed since the first dinner with Meredith and Derek. Quickly it became an habit: once a week they would get together and go out. The relationship between the two men was slowly going back to where it was before the whole Adisson fiasco.  
"Doctor Grey, we're still meeting at Joe's tomorrow night?" asked Kate after a surgery.  
"Yes, Izzie and Cristina should meet us there too."  
"That's great, it's been too long since I had a girls night out."  
"Well we're happy you can join us. You like tequila, right?"  
The spinal surgeon laughed. "Best and quickest way to get drunk."  
"Do you know what Derek and McSteamy has plan?"  
"Drink scotch all night long, probably. Talk about how much Seattle sport teams sucks compare to the ones in New York... Men stuff, boring stuff."  
Her pager went on and she smiled at the message.  
"Speaking of the devil: McSteamy needs me ASAP."  
"On-call room?" asked the intern with a smirk.  
"No, his office. Well I better go. See you later."  
Meredith nodded before leaving. Kate quickly made it to the closed door marked Sloan MD. She knocked and opened the door without waiting for an answer.  
"Hey, you paged?"  
He was sitting behind his desk looking extremely serious.  
"Close the door and take a seat Katie."  
"What's the matter Mark? Did you... Did you lose a patient?"  
"No... I got a call from my mother... from my father's company jet. They're on their way to Seattle. They want to see me."  
"Okay... Then what's the big deal?"  
"You haven't met my mother yet Katie. She's... She's a real witch. Compare to her the wicked witch of the West is an angel. God sometime I wonder why my father is still married to her."  
"Well at least she's coming with your father. I mean I love your dad."  
Mark smiled and took her by the waist. "So does he... After that time in Long Island I told him... about you and I, mean. You're not... mad a me for telling him I hope."  
"No! Of course not. I did told Aunt Helen after all."  
Mark sighed. "You really think you're ready to face my mother?"  
"Well, she can't be worst than my father."

* * *

_The rain was coming down in sheets as Mark stood at the window of his family Long Island estate, watching lightning skewer the sky, reluctantly facing reality. Kate had left half an hour ago after yet another fight. It seemed like that was what they did best, fighting. He could still hear her screams echoing through the empty big house. Maybe that was it; the final end of their relationship. He sighed before pouring himself another glass of scotch. He would sink his sorrow in the alcohol, he would forget her... at least he would try to. He was so lost in his thought he didn't hear the front door being opened then closed.  
"Mark..." Kate said behind him, her long wet hair stuck on her skin, her teeth scattering from the cold and her arms wrapped around herself.  
He swung around and faced her. Her eyes were puffy and red as sobs escape her lips.  
"Kate..."  
He walked to her and brushed a strand of wet hair from her face. Her shoulders shaking with tears she collapsed against him, pressing her cheek to his chest.  
"Mark, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."  
"So am I baby, so am I."  
She lifted her face and he touched his mouth to her parted lips. She leaned into him, kissing him back with desperate fervor. The bedrooms were too far away, the leather couch closer, but the Persian carpet was soft. So soft that they stayed they several hours.  
"Make up sex..."  
"Is always better" finished Kate with a smiled.  
"I love Kate. I never said that to any other woman, you know that, right?"  
"I do... And I love you too."  
"I... Do you think we could... We could go public... Tell Shep and the world. I don't care if they disapprove, I love you and that's all that matter."  
"Please Mark... I need more time... I don't want... What if we break up, for good? I don't want our friends... Derek to choose."  
"Break up for good? Look at us Katie: six years if on again/off again and still we go back to the other. I'm tired of lying to Shep... He's my best friend, you're almost..."  
"Give me time, please. That's all I'm asking for. Some time, please."  
She kissed him until he moaned and rolled her on top of him.  
"You are the most beautiful thing I ever saw... I can't believe such perfection exist."  
"Deep down inside you lies an hopeless romantic, right?"  
"Don't tell anyone, it will screw my man-whore cover." Mark laughed while caressing her smooth skin.  
"And we wouldn't want that, wouldn't we?"  
"You know, you're one hell of a woman."  
"One hell of a woman who's very hungry."  
She grabbed his shirt and left for the kitchen.  
"We're lucky the staff is away for the week-end. I wouldn't want them to found you wandering around the house half naked."  
"Mark Sloan! Aren't you possessive! Well put some pants on: I'm also very possessive."  
"Hey, wanna grab some beer on the way?"  
"Sure."  
He watched her walk to the kitchen and smiled. He started to pick up some cushions and tidied the living room. He opened the TV and tuned the sport channel. He sighed and closed his eyes, slowly drifting into sleep.  
The front door opened and wind and rain entered the house. He got up, afraid Kate might leave again, but was shocked to see his father.  
"Dad?! What are you doing here?"  
"Your mother was driving me crazy. But why is the house so dark? Where's the staff? And why are you half dressed?" asked Oliver Sloan.  
"The staff is off. You and mother weren't due back until next week."  
The corporate lawyer took a look around and smiled. "I imagine you were... entertaining someone... Where is she?"  
"Dad..."  
"Mark, do you know where I could... Mr Sloan!" Kate said, blushing.  
"Katherine Sanford. What a wonderful surprise."  
"I... I'll be upstairs."  
She ran to the second floor and grabbed her duffel bag on the way.  
"Katherine Sanford?" whispered Oliver. "Congratulation son."  
"Dad... it's not what..."  
"You're a grown man Mark, you can do whatever you want with whoever you want. The fact that you choose young Katherine only prove that you have great taste."  
"It's casual dad, nothing serious. And Kate is past the age of being call young."  
"Nothing serious? Please don't lie to me son. It seems like it's really serious. So... tell me, how long?"  
The plastic surgeon sighed before sitting down on the couch. "Six years."  
"You've got to be kidding me?"  
"I'm not. I'm more than ready to go public, but Kate is afraid... She's not ready and I won't push her. I love her."  
"My son... in love! I'm happy for you Mark. That's the best thing that could ever happen to you."  
"Please keep it to yourself, will you? Don't tell mom, you know how she is."  
"Of course. I'll go to the pool house... to give you some privacy."  
When his father left for the pool house, Mark went upstairs in search of Kate. He found her in the bathroom adjoining his old bedroom, fully dressed.  
"My father went to the pool house."  
"Oh... He didn't have to. I... I got a message from the hospital. Three residents are sick, chicken pox. I have to go back to Manhattan" said Kate, trying not to look at him in the eyes.  
"Is it true or is it because my father..."  
"You think I made it up?" Kate said. "Here, call my voice mail and listen to the message."  
She took her cell phone and handed it to him. He sighed before taking her in his arms. He kissed her forehead then captured her lips.  
"Do you want me to come with you?"  
She shook her head. "I'll drive safely. Stay with your father, do some male bonding stuff. I'll call you tomorrow."  
He took her duffel bag and walked her to her car. He kissed her one last time before finally saying goodbye._

* * *

Mark Sloan had never been that nervous, ever. Standing next to him, her hand in his, Kate was doing her best not to freak out. He took a deep breath before knocking on the Archfield's presidential suite door. The door opened on Barbara Sloan wearing an Archfield's bathrobe.  
"Ollie! Marcus is here... with a girl."  
"Marcus?" whispered Kate, trying her best not to laugh.  
"What did you said Barbara?"  
"Marcus is here with a girl."  
"There's no need to shout, for God's sake. Mark! And Katherine, what a lovely surprise!"  
"You know her? You know that girl and I don't... That what I hate about our relationship..."  
"Barbara... Shut up! And you do know her, that's Katherine Sanford; Grayson Sanford's little girl."  
"Nice to meet you Mrs Sloan" said Kate.  
"Why did you brought a girl to our suite? You never brought any girl before! Ollie how come you're not..."  
"Katherine is Mark's girlfriend Barbara" said Oliver. "Am I right Mark?"  
"You are dad. Kate and I are together."  
"And what about that redhead? The one that..."  
"Barbara, why don't you get dress. I don't believe a bathrobe is what a suitable hostess would wear to receive guests. Even if one of these said guest is your son."  
They followed Oliver to the suite and sat down on the couch.  
"I think we're square: my father hates you and your mother definitely hates me" whispered the young woman.  
"If it makes you feel better, I do like you Katherine" said Oliver, smiling.

TBC


	11. Chapter XI

Chapter XI (The real one)

Mark was tired, extremely tired. And it wasn't caused by some bedroom activities. No, the evening spent with his parents, specially with his mother, had stripped him of all the energy he had. He leaned on the nurse station and sighed loudly.  
"Hey Mark. You look like hell. Kate kept you up all night with her snoring?"  
"Don't let Kate hear you. She doesn't snore, she breath loudly. No... My parents are in town."  
"My sympathies man... I know how bad your mother can be."  
"Yeah, it seems like Seattle isn't far enough."  
"What are they doing here?" Derek asked, signing some charts.  
"My dad is meeting with the head of his firm Seattle's office. My mother, se just came to annoy me. And that she did!"  
"Still calling you Marcus?"  
"Yeah. For her it's my legal name. God bless my dad for changing it on my birth certificate. I... I officially introduce Kate to her and she just ignore her all evening long. Thank God my dad was there, otherwise she would have been left out."  
"So your mother doesn't like Kay... What about your father?"  
Mark smiled. "My dad love Kate. The daughter he never had I think. He... He knew about us in New York, even though I told him it wasn't serious. He kinda walked on us four years ago at the Long Island estate."  
"Got caught by your father? My... That must have been quite embarrassing."  
Mark laughed. "He didn't caught us in action, if that's what you're asking. We were both dressed and in different room. That was more awkward than embarrassing. So my dad loves Kate and my mother... doesn't."  
"Did you told them... about the baby?"  
"Yeah... and my mother didn't took it well."

* * *

_Barbara came back to the suite's living room dressed in an over-the-top dress and sat down next to her husband.  
"So Marcus, when are you coming back to New York? This little trip to this awful city has gone too long. And my dear friend Amelia really need a tummy tuck. Oh and there is the annual historical society charity ball that I'm presiding..."  
"I won't go back to New York, mother" Mark interrupted the socialite. "At least not for a while. I sold the practice..."  
"You did what?! How could you! Ollie, look what your son did!"  
"Everytime he does something that bothers you he is my son, otherwise he is yours" said Oliver, getting up.  
He went to the bar and poured himself a glass of whisky.  
"Son? A glass of scotch?"  
"Make it a double, please."  
"Katherine? Can I offer you something?"  
"Vodka on the rock, Mr Sloan."  
He went back to the couch and handed a tissue to his over-emotional wife.  
"My nerves! My poor, poor nerves. You're trying to kill me! I did everything, everything for you..."  
"Yeah, like hiring a nanny!" muttered Kate.  
Oliver almost choked on his whisky, trying not to laugh.  
"Who put this idea of... leaving New York in that head of yours, Marcus? I bet it's that Jezebel!"  
"Mother! I came to Seattle before Kate.. I came to Seattle thinking I could get back what I thought I needed... But I was wrong mother. What I needed... what I always needed was Kate and now we're back together."  
"What do you mean, back together? You... you once were together then you were apart? And you took her back? That Jezebel left you and still you..."  
"Mother, for God's sake her name is Kate!"  
"You're so mean, Marcus" sobbed the old woman. "It's that Jezebel! That Jezebel changed you, she..."  
"Okay, I got enough! Mark, I'm sorry. Mr. Sloan, you've got to be a saint to put up with her crap for all this time" said Kate, getting up and heading for the door. "Mrs Sloan if you want to know why I left Mark, it was because I was pregnant and I was afraid to screw up and to turn into someone like you: a pitiful shrew."  
And she stormed out.  
"Pregnant? Marcus how could you do this to me? Tell me she took care of that thing. Tell me she was smart enough to get an abortion!"  
"Abortion?! You want to know if Kate killed my child? Your grandchild?"  
The socialite got up and lit up a cigaret. "Please Marcus, don't! Any... spawn coming from that little slut..."  
"Barbara that's enough!" barked Oliver. "Do you realize you are talking about the woman our son loves?"  
"Come on Ollie, our son can't love!"  
Mark was speechless. He couldn't believe what is mother had just said.  
"For your information mother, I can. I love Kate more than my own life. And she didn't abort our baby... Our little girl was stillborn. I don't think you will ever be able to understand the pain we had to go through 'cause obviously you're the one who can't love."  
And he followed into Kate's path.  
"You're happy Barbara? You lost whatever connection you had with him."  
"As soon as he realizes what a mistake he's doing Marcus will..."  
"His name is Mark! Mark Patrick Sloan, not Marcus... I've been patient for too long Barbara. Katherine was right, I put up with you for too long. I should have asked for a divorce the day Mark turned 18..."  
"A divorce? Ollie you can't seriously think... A divorce? You can't divorce me..."  
"I can and I am."  
And he left._

* * *

"Wow. Your mother really over did herself."  
"You see, that's why I love your mother. She wouldn't put you through such a thing."  
"And how's Kay doing? That must have shock her... I mean, talking about Emma is not something that she do easily."  
Mark sighed. "You know her, she locked herself in a bubble and refused to talk about it. She says that everything is okay, but I know it's not."  
"Speaking of the devil..."  
Kate walked to the station with a big smile plastered on her face.  
"You don't look like someone who spent some time with Barbara Sloan."  
"Well I did spent some time last night with Satan's whore – no offense Mark – but I did spent my morning with the most amazing man on Earth."  
"Hey, we didn't spent the morning together Kay."  
"Shut up Derek. I had breakfast with your father Mark. He came by when I woke up."  
"Should I feel threaten?"  
"Of course not, dummy. Being with him was like having a real father." She kissed him tenderly before taking his coffee cup. "Oh and he's meeting us for lunch. See you."  
"And I thought she would be a mess. Women... I'll never understand them Shep."  
"Who ever did?"

* * *

_Kate came awake slowly, her muscles filled with a delicious lassitude. Eyes still closed, she reached for Mark... And found the space beside her empty. Mark was gone, and from the feel of the linens, he'd been gone for a while.  
When they came back from his parents' suite the night before he slowly made love to her as if he was trying to erase what his mother had done and said. And it worked. His love for her was stronger than anything his mother could think of her.  
She got up and took a look around the room. She found a simple piece of paper on the beside table on which Mark had left her a message. "Got an early surgery. See you at the hospital. Love you, M." She smiled and went to the bathroom. After a long shower she got dressed and took her time combing her hair and applying make up. She was ready to leave when someone knocked on the door.  
"I'm coming."  
She opened the door and was surprised to see Oliver Sloan.  
"Mr Sloan. Mark had an early surgery. He..."  
"I'm not here for my son, Katherine. I was hoping we could have breakfast together. Unless you are needed at the hospital..."  
"No... I was actually on my way down for breakfast. But your wife..."  
"Barbara will soon be my ex-wife. And she left for New York at dawn... Or that's what the people at front desk told me."  
They took the lift down to the Archfield's restaurant.  
"Did Mark told you what happened after you left?"  
"No, he didn't. But I know him. The look on his face was worth a thousand words."  
Taking a sip of the coffee the waiter poured in his cup Oliver explained. "Barbara went too far. She said our son couldn't love. And I know, that's not true. He loves you. A blind person could see it. Even though he tried to denied it at first. Remember that time in Long Island?"  
"Please Mr Sloan, don't. I'm still quite embarrassed by that..."  
"There's nothing to be embarrass about, Katherine. He said you were casual, not serious, but I could see he was lying. You see, he was blushing and my son only blush when he's guilty." He let out a laugh. "I only want to see my son happy and it seems like you are the key to this happiness."  
He took her hand and squeezed it.  
"It must have been difficult to lose your little girl..."  
"The hardest moment in my entire life. And because I was so afraid, Mark wasn't there with me. I... I need you to know that I wanted her. I never intended to hide Emma from Mark."  
"Emma?" asked Oliver.  
Kate nodded. "Yes. Emma Sloan, your grand-daughter."  
"My... my grand-daughter..."  
Tears were forming in his eyes.  
"Promise me something Katherine. Promise me that you'll do everything to make my little boy happy. And maybe give me a couple of grandchildren."  
"I'll do my best Mr Sloan."  
"Please... Call me Oliver."_

* * *

Meredith, Cristina, Alex, Izzie and George were in the hospital atrium enjoying their lunch break.  
"I'm on the new doc service today" said George.  
"She's been here for three months George, I think you can stop calling her the new doc."  
"Bambi's teaming with the nurses against Sanford, Meredith. They started a pool about when she'll leave."  
"Shut up Cristina!"  
"Come on George, Dr Sanford is amazing!"  
"Barbie's right Bambi. You may held a grudge against Sanford, but I admit that she could teach you so much. You really need to stop hanging around Callie."  
"Yeah, Callie spent too much time with Dr Montgomery. I heard her in the scrubs room yesterday. I can't believe how mean she can be. And they used to be freaking best friend!"  
"Jealous woman Izzie. Well at least since Sanford is here Sloan started to be a better teacher. This past week, I scrubbed on 4 different surgeries" Alex said drinking his can of pop.  
"Speaking of Sanford, here she comes with Sloan. And who's that man with them?"  
"I don't know Izzie, but for an old guy he's really yummy."  
"Shut up Cristina, there coming this way" whispered Meredith.  
"Grey, I'd like for you to meet my father, Oliver Sloan. Dad, that's Meredith Grey, Shep's girlfriend."  
"Nice to meet you Dr Grey."  
"Mm.. A pleasure Mr Sloan..."  
"Oliver, I'd like to introduce you to some of our interns. Drs Cristina Yang, Isobel Stevens, Alex Karev and George O'Malley."  
"Nice to meet you all. If you'll excuse me, I'm taking my son and this charming young lady for lunch."  
"Karev, I'll see you later for Mrs Anderson's lipo."  
"Of course, Dr Sloan" said the intern.  
And they left.  
"Well now we know where McSteamy gets his handsome look."  
"Got it right Barbie" laughed Cristina.

TBC

Author note: Oh my God! I don't know what happened by the chapter I posted was not the final 'cut'. So here it is - Lara


	12. Chapter XII

Chapter XII

Derek Shepherd was ready to go home after a long day spent in the OR. He was suppose to meet Mark for the Yankee game, but the plastic surgeon was being held up in the ER by a burned victim. He walked through the main lobby, heading for the exit, when someone called his name.  
"Shepherd!"  
He turned around and came face-to-face with Grayson Sanford.  
"Mr Sanford... What a surprise. What can I do for you? Are you looking for Kate?"  
The older man looked even more surprised. "Katherine? Katherine is in Seattle?"  
"Yes. She moved what... four, no five months ago."  
"I thought she was still in Chicago. Well, it's just going to be more difficult then."  
"Difficult? What... I don't mean to be impolite, sir, but what are you doing here?"  
The old man handed him a large Kraft envelop. "I came here because my oncologist says that you're the best brain surgeon money can buy."  
Derek took a quick look at the content of the envelop. "When was this CT done?"  
"3 weeks ago. I want the surgery done as soon as possible."  
The neurosurgeon sighed. "The tumor... It won't be easy to remove it..."  
"I don't care, Shepherd. I want it done and you will do it."  
"You do realize that there is a chance you won't make it through the surgery."  
The tycoon smiled. "Honestly I prefer to die on the table than in 4 months after horrible pain."  
Derek checked his watch and sighed. "I can admit you tonight... We can do the pre-op exam tomorrow morning then schedule the surgery for either tomorrow late afternoon or the day after tomorrow, depending on the results. You're really sure you want to do it? I can recommend great facilities in New York where..."  
"I'm not going to die surrounded by helpless, dying people. So... Are you going to admit me or not?"

* * *

Mark knocked on Derek's door and opened it without waiting for an answer.  
"Hey Shep, I thought you had already left. Ready to watch the Yanks kick the Socks back to Boston?"  
"You better sit down, Mark" simply said Derek.  
"Hey man, you're scarring me. Did something happened to your mother? Oh my... Something did happened..."  
"Relax, it's not my mom" interrupted Derek. "It's Kate's father."  
"What has the old bastard done this time?"  
"He... He came to me... He got a tumor, fatal. He wants me to perform surgery on him, but honestly either he die on the table or in a couple of months."  
Mark passed his hand into his hair and sighed. "Does he knows Kate is here?"  
"Yeah, I kinda let it slip. He doesn't want her to know he's here."  
The plastic surgeon let out a laugh. "That's going to be hard. You're on the same department and the surgical board is kinda hard to miss."  
"I know. God, we've got to tell her, you know."  
"I don't want to be the one telling her. She's been clear about it: she doesn't want to have anything to do with him. She told you about the way he handled everything back in Chicago?"  
The neuro nodded. "Yeah, but you've got to admit that they have some unresolved issues they need to deal with. And he doesn't have long left."  
Mark walked through the office, sighing loudly.  
"You take care of Kate. I'll take care of Sanford."  
"Okay. Good luck, Mark. You'll need it."  
"Just pray that I don't kill him before Kate sees him."

* * *

Kate was in the Denny Duquette Memorial Clinic treating a 3 year old toddler with Cristina Yang. The young intern was obviously uncomfortable around their young patient and the attendant was hoping to teach her how to be more confident around the young boy.  
"Now Dylan, Dr Cristina is going to listen to your heart. It won't hurt, so you don,'t need to be afraid." She turned to Cristina. "Little child can be our best and worst patient. I can clearly see how uncomfortable you are around him. I bet children are not your greatest strength, but you gotta work with it. Toddler like Dylan are curious and I'm pretty sure you were exactly like him. One way to get his attention and distract him is to explain to him what you're doing. Explain to him what you're doing... Of course, use words he will understand."  
The mother mouthed a thank you.  
"You're in good hand Dylan. Dr Cristina will take good care of you."  
She smiled warmly, comforting both the patient and the intern. She turned around and nearly bumped into Derek.  
"Hey you. Why are you still in your scrubs? Weren't you and my sexy boyfriend suppose to watch the Socks getting beaten by the Yanks?"  
"Yeah, our plans changed. Well, there is no good way to tell you that. Your father is in Seattle. In fact, he's in the hospital. I'm his doctor... He got a brain tumor. He doesn't have long left. The thing is, he may not get through the surgery."  
"So... Why should it bother me? Do the surgery if that's what he want. If he doesn't survive I'll just have to go back to New York for the funeral and the reading of the will. Not that he would leave me anything, I'm pretty sure he has disowned me. What? Do I have something between my teeth?"  
"How can you... Kate, it's your own father!"  
"He lost the right to be call my father the day he told me he took care of the body. He took care of 'it', Derek! My daughter, his grandchild..."  
Derek slowly approached her and hugged her. "Hush, sweetie... It's okay. You don't have to see him."  
"Where's Mark? I need Mark..."  
"Well... He went to talk to your father."  
"And you let him?! He'll kill him before you even have time to roll him to the OR!"  
And she left the clinic, running to the hospital.

* * *

Mark was outside of Grayson Sanford's room watching Nurse Olivia making the financial tycoon comfortable.  
"If you need anything just press the call button."  
"Thank you, nurse Harper" said the old man picking up a copy of the New York Times.  
She left the room, silently saluting Sloan on the way out.  
"I should have know that with my daughter and Shepherd around here you wouldn't be that far."  
"How does it feel Sanford? How does it feel to be on the edge of dying? To finally realize that you're not immortal?" asked Mark stepping into the room.  
"I never thought I was immortal, Sloan. I just thought I was untouchable. It seems like I was wrong. So, you came here to taunt me?"  
"No. I came to see the man who's responsible for screwing the life of the woman I love."  
Sanford laughed. "You don't love Katherine, Sloan. You lust her. Exactly like me and her excuse of a mother. I lusted after Evie. The problem was that when the lust went away the pitiful bitch trapped me: she got pregnant. You, on the other hand, got lucky. I took care of the result of yours and my daughter's little indiscretion. You should thank me."  
"Took care of... Oh, you mean that you had planned from the beginning to drive Kate to miscarriage..."  
"I'm not that evil Sloan! Come on, honestly, did you really wanted a child? What I did was simple: I got a doctor who, in exchange of a certain amount of money, agreed to perform a c-section without question and I hired a nanny..."  
"Are... A nanny? Are you... The baby... She wasn't stillborn?"  
The old man put his newspaper on the side. "You really should thank me. A man like you doesn't need a bastard to..."  
"Don't you dare use that word!" barked Mark.  
"Oh my God... Don't tell me you're that kind of man? It's just a brat Sloan!"  
"A brat? You're talking about my child, you fucking bastard! How could you be so heartless! I'm not the man you think I am. I do love your daughter, more than my own life. Knowing she had carried my child... How could you do this to her? How could you lie to her, take away her baby?"  
"Don't fool yourself Sloan. You'll get tired of being a father, I did, and you will regret it."  
"I'm going to get my daughter back and I sincerely hope you die a painful death, 'cause that's all you deserve."

* * *

He found Kate in her office walking like a lion in a cage. He softly closed the door behind him and turned to face her wrath. She finally stopped her crazy walk and faced him.  
"Tell me it was long and painful. What? Don't tell he was already dead!"  
Mark walked to her and simply took her hands in his.  
"Kate, honey... You better sit down."  
"No! I'm... I'm okay. Really, knowing he's here and dying, I don't feel a thing."  
"It's not about your father... It's about Emma."  
Kate sat down and frowned. "What did he told you? Did he call her a bastard? Love child? Don't let him get to you, he's a jerk and..."  
"Kate, please, let me talk, please." He took a deep breath. "You... You didn't saw Emma, right? He never let you saw her..."  
She shocked her head. "No, I was out for 40 + hours. When I woke up he just told me it was over and that I should forget everything. Did he taunt you with that?"  
"He... How can he be your father... You're nothing like him..."  
She kissed him softly and whispered I love you.  
"We are parents Katie..."  
"Of course we are! We'll always be Emma's parents..."  
"Emma... Emma is alive, Kate."  
The young woman was stunned. She shook her head and let go of his hand. "No, it's impossible! Mark... No..."  
He took her in his arms, trapping her in his embrace.  
"He lied Katie. He lied to you" he whispered softly.  
They stayed like this for several minutes until Kate finally calmed down.  
"Does... Does it means... We'll get her back?"  
"Yeah. I'll do anything, absolutely anything, to bring our little girl to you."  
He kissed her forehead, the tip of her nose and finally captured her mouth. When he let go of her, her lips were bruised and cherry red.  
"I'm going to talk to him" she simply said.  
"Don't... You'll only hurt yourself."  
"I have to know Mark. I need to know where my daughter is..."

TBC


	13. Chapter XIII

Chapter XIII

She had stopped crying, but her eyes were still puffy and red. Mark had walked her to her father's room but had left her in front. This was something that she needed to do on her own. Several minutes passed before she found the courage to face the man who, she now realized, had completely shattered her life. She turned the knob and pushed the door. He was lying on the bed, a laptop and a copy of the New York Times on the table. He was sleeping, or he looked like he was sleeping. She closed the door and sat on the chair at the foot of the bed.  
"I thought you never wanted to see me again" he said, eyes still closed.  
"It's not everyday the man who fathered you is dying."  
She got up quickly, looked at his IV and frowned.  
"What? You thought I wouldn't come? That Mark would have kept to himself your dirty little secret?"  
"He told you... I should have known..."  
"Where is she? Where is my daughter?"  
"Selfish girl."  
"Selfish? Because I don't give a damn about you dying? I'm a doctor... I see people dying all the time, it doesn't change a thing if it's you now. So, are you going to tell me where my baby is?"  
"She's better off without you."  
"That's what you think, but you're wrong. If I have to sue you until your last breath that's what I'll do, but I'm telling you, I'll get my baby back. Mark and I will give her everything you denied me growing up: a home, love, two parents who'll cherish her more than anything..."  
The old man laughed. "I gave you everything, you ungrateful little bitch. The best school, money, cars..."  
"Everything, but what I really needed" she interrupted him. "I know you never loved my mother, you never hide that fact. Why couldn't you loved me too? I was your child, your own flesh and blood..."  
She took a deep breath, she wouldn't give him the pleasure of seeing her overcome with emotion.  
"You were a nuisance. You still are, the proof being the love child you bore. That brat is exactly like you, a nuisance, a nuisance that I took care of."  
"You will never change... I thought... I was wrong. You're still the same heartless SOB who brought his latest mistress to my mother's funeral."  
She turned around and reach for the door, preparing to leave.  
"The Hamptons' villa. That's where the brat... your daughter is."  
She stopped and said softly. "Thank you."  
She left without a second glance.

*******

Several hours later they were back in their hotel room. Mark was sitting on the couch and was watching Kate sleep. He had made several phone calls, most of them to his newly divorced father who had agreed to go and bring his granddaughter to Seattle. A soft knock on the door took him out of his thoughts. He got up, look through the peep hole and frowned at the view of Meredith Grey and Izzie Stevens.  
"Grey, Steven... What can I do for you?"  
"The question is, what can we do for you?" said Meredith. "Derek called me at home and told me... About Kate's father... The baby..."  
"If we can help in any way..." Stevens handed him a basket full of bakery. "There's muffin, banana bread and cupcake. I thought you would appreciate. I do that, baking I mean, when someone of my family..."  
"But Kate and I are not part of your family."  
The blond intern smiled. "We are Meredith's family and Derek, by being Meredith's boyfriend, is part of the family. Seeing as you are Derek's "brother" by association, you are also part of the family."  
The plastic surgeon smiled. "Thank you... I really appreciate it Stevens."  
"Oh, Cristina and Dr Bailey are taking care of both your schedule, so don't worry" said Meredith. "And Derek talked to the Chief this morning. He said to take your time."  
"Will you thank him for us, please?"  
"Of course... Is there any news from New York?"  
"My father left the city for the Hamptons... He has book a flight later this afternoon and should land in Seattle early this evening."  
"You must be so happy. Tonight, you'll have your daughter in your arms..."  
He nodded. "I know, Stevens. And it scare the shit out of me."  
"Don't worry, you'll do good. And if you mess this little girl's life I know Kate will beat the crap out of you. And so will Derek and a lot of people too... Just for the record, I'm one of them."  
"What about solidarity between dirty mistresses?"  
"I think we can dissolve the club now" she smiled. "We both have found something special and unique."  
Out of the blue, Mark hugged her and softly whispered " Thank you... Just... Thank you, Grey."  
The two women smiled and left. Mark went back to the bedside and stroke Kate's hair.  
"Hey sleeping beauty..." He softly put a kiss on her lips.  
"Hello prince charming..." said a sleepy Kate. "What time is it?"  
"A little after noon... Did you had sweet dream?"  
She smiled. "I dreamed Emma was with us..."  
"It's won't be a dream anymore. Emma will be with us in a couple of hours. We'll be a family, at last... Like we were always meant to be."  
"Our little girl... I love you."  
"I love you too..." he kissed her forehead and hugged her.

TBC

Author note: So here's the next chapter... A little short, I know. I've been working night shift lately... The joy of being weekend supervisor, when someone's sick or, in this case, on vacation I gotta do the dirty work. So hope you love this chapter... I know having Emma is kind of... well I had planned from the beggining of having her alive, so love it or hate it. – Lara

PS: leave me a review please! I live for them!


	14. Chapter XIV

Chapter XIV

They had decided to wait in the hotel lobby instead of their room. Each time someone would enter they would held their breath, hoping to see Oliver.

"The wait is... horrible" said Kate. "I'm starting to get..."

"I know. Me too."

He tenderly kissed her lips before pressing his forehead to hers.

"I'm so scared, Mark."

"I'm here, babe. You don't need to be scared anymore. I'm here to stay."

Tears filled her eyes and she kissed the corner of his mouth.

"Thank you... For being there for me. I love you so much."

"I love you too, babe."

The door opened again and this time it was Oliver. In his arms was a pink bundle. They both got up, Kate clutching at Mark's arm.

"Dad..."

Oliver smiled, whispered something into the baby's ear and then, for the first time, Mark and Kate saw their daughter.

"Hey Emma, say hello to mommy and daddy."

Mark was speechless. His daughter was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She had Kate's tiny nose, her plump lips and long eyelashes, but her eyes were the same one her saw when he looked at himself in the mirror.

"Do you want to hold your daughter?" asked Oliver to his son.

The plastic surgeon looked at Kate who nodded and smiled through her tears. Oliver gently put the little girl in his son's arm. Mark felt awkward at first and the little one felt it.

"Hey there sweetheart. I'm... I'm your daddy. And this amazing woman is your mommy. And we're here to stay."

"We'll never let you go, baby. Never."

"And when you'll be older... When you'll be as pretty as your mommy... Daddy is going to keep you lock up" said Mark, tears falling down his cheek.

"She got your eyes Mark... And look at her little nose..."

"She looks like you, Kate... She's a mini-Kate!"

The baby yawned before putting her head on her father's shoulder.

"Thank you, dad. Words can't express how grateful I am, how grateful we both are."

"The pleasure's all mine, son." He looked at his watch and sighed. "It's not that I don't love spending time with you, but my pilot is waiting for me back at SeaTac." He kissed Emma's forehead and Kate's cheek. "Hope you'll come and visit me. Son, I'll call you later."

Mark smiled and gave his dad a hug. It took Oliver by surprise, he couldn't remember the last time he had hug his son.

"Thank you dad. Just... Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Mark hold the two women of his life in his arms and sighed. Emma was chewing his shirt collar and Kate laughed.

"She's teething..."

"There's a lot of first that we're going to experience in the next couple of weeks. You think you're ready?" he asked.

"Are you?"

"As long as you're with me, always."

******

Two hours later, they were in laying in bed with Emma between them. The baby had finally fell asleep, exhausted. The two new parents were in awe with their daughter. Mark was completely amazed by the baby and couldn't stop smiling. This little being was his. Kate and he had created this little perfection.

"I can't believe we... She ours. A part of you and me."

"Did you see how she reacted when I was talking? It's as if she recognized my voice... I was so afraid she would... I don't know... I was afraid she wouldn't like me."

"She's her daddy's little girl, it would be impossible for her not to like you" he said, dropping a kiss on Kate's lips.

"I... I'm still having trouble believing it. It's so unreal."

"But she's here, Kate. She very real."

"I know... But you've got to admit... I had made peace with the fact that she was... gone. And now she's with us. It's a miracle."

"Not a miracle, babe. That's how it should have been from the beginning."

"I know. Nothing will ever be the same, ever. You're a family man now."

"And it feel great. I never imagined myself settling down... But now I can." He took a deep breath. "Kate... I won't lie to you, I never believed in marriage..."

She stopped him with a kiss. "Then don't. We're good. We don't need..."

She was interrupt by Mark's cell phone. He quickly grabbed it from the bedside table and answered it.

"Hello? Derek... Yes, she's here..." There was a long silence. "Okay, I'll tell her."

He hang up and looked at Kate, suddenly very serious.

"Kate... I think we should go back to the hospital... Derek... I know how... It's your last chance... You... You need to make peace with him."

The young woman bit her lips and nodded. "Will you come with me?"

"Yes, of course."

They slowly got up from the bed, dressed Emma in her little pink coat, trying not to wake her, and left the hotel. The cab ride to the hospital was silent with only the sound of the radio and Emma's soft breathing. When they made it to surgical floor they were welcomed by several staff members. Kate easily spotted Derek, the interns, Bailey, the Chief and Addison.

"Is he...?"

"Not yet... I rushed the surgery to this afternoon, but when we started... There's nothing else I can do, Kay. I think he's waiting for you to... to go."

She turned to Mark, squeezed his hand, kissed Emma's forehead then walked to her father's room. A nurse was with him and the minute she saw Kate she smiled before leaving. He looked nothing like the tyrannic financial tycoon he was. She closed the door and sat down next to the bed. She took his hand in his and was surprised to feel tears running down her cheeks.

"I'm here, father. I'm here now..."

He looked so vulnerable with the breathing tube and the machines hooked to him.

"I lied to you, you know? I do give a damn about you dying... It hurt so much... I don't think I ever told you... I... I love you, father. I know you might not... No, I know that you do love me. If you didn't you wouldn't have made sure that Emma was well taken care of... I just... I want you to know that... I do love you, father. You can go now."

As soon as she said those words, he flatlined. She closed her eyes and cried. Taking a deep breath she kissed his hand and went to shut the machines. She sat down and said a silent prayer for her father's soul. Several minutes later she opened the door and told the people waiting for her.

"Time of death, 2348."

They were all surrounding the nurse station. The Chief was holding a sleeping Emma in his arm, Mark standing next to him. She walked to him and he pulled her roughly against him in a fierce embrace.

"Kate..." he said quietly.

His voice pulled her out of her trance. She rubbed her face against his chest and hold on to him. He lifted her chin and looked at her eyes, now a deep shade of blue.

"He's gone... It's over... My father is dead."

She burst into tears and Mark did the only thing he could do. He hold her and let her cry.

**Author note: So that's chapter 14... Leave a review - Lara K.**


	15. Chapter XV

Chapter XV

The next week turns out to be an emotional roller coaster for both Mark and Kate. Between adapting their lives to their daughter and planing their trip to New York for Grayson's funeral they had difficulties to find five minutes to themselves.

Luckily they had their friends to help and support them. Izzie Stevens volunteered to babysat Emma one night, giving the two parents the opportunity to relax a little. Mark found it incredibly difficult to leave his daughter with the intern, even if he knew it was only for a couple of hours. He had grow extremely close to his little girl, who had him wrapped around her little finger.

Oliver Sloan chartered his company private jet to get them from Seattle to New York. They finally reached the Big Apple around 7PM. They were welcome by Mark's father and Derek's mother and sisters.

"Katherine... Is that..."

The spinal surgeon smiled at her godmother. "Hi Aunt Helen... I'd like you to meet your... granddaughter, Emma."

The Shepherd matriarch had tears in her eyes. "She's beautiful, Katherine. She's really her mother's daughter."

"She's half mine too, Mrs Shepherd!" said Mark, giving his daughter to Helen.

"Mark Sloan a father... I never thought I would get to see this day" said Nancy, behind them.

Kate turned around and found herself trapped between Derek's sisters.

"Nancy... Kirsten... Lizzy... Kathleen... How I missed you!"

"Yeah, well that's what happened when you skip town and don't call in over two years!" said Lizzy.

"But we still love you as if you were our own little sister, so we'll forgive you" added Kirsten.

"Yeah, you're forgiven. Even if you didn't give us the chance to spoiled your little girl" finished Kathleen.

"I'm so sorry... It's such a long story..."

"That will have to wait for another time" interrupted Oliver. "I have a car ready to take you home."

"Kate's Park Avenue apartment is ready, dad?" asked Mark, taking their luggage to the black Chrysler 300.

"Yes. I would have took you to my place, but after the divorce I moved to a Penthouse. I don't think it's what you need right now. You need your own space and privacy."

"Thank you Oliver" said Kate, taking her daughter back.

"What's the planning for the next couple of days?" asked Helen.

Mark took a deep breath. "We're meeting with Kate's father's attorneys first thing in the morning. Sanford had everything planned so... The funeral are schedule in three days. Then Kate will have to take care of the succession. We'll know how long we'll have to stay in the city at the reading of the will tomorrow."

"Oh and Helen, Derek will be coming tomorrow."

The old woman smiled. "Is he coming alone?"

"Yeah, is he bringing the slutty intern?" asked Nancy.

"No, Nancy, he is not bringing Meredith. She couldn't get the days off from the hospital."

"And is Addison coming too?" added the OB-GYN.

"Addison... It's complicated, between Addie and Kate, Nancy" said Mark.

"I hope you're not mad at her for what happened, Kay. You had left and..."

"Please, Nancy... Mind your own business" said Kate, harshly. "Now if you'll excuse us, Emma is really tired and so am I. Aunt Helen, I'll call you later."

Mark took Emma back and after saying their goodbye, they left in the Chrysler. On the tarmac Oliver and the Shepherds women were left alone.

"Well... I had to see it to believe it. She really changed Mark."

"Love does that, Nancy" said her mother. "They obviously love each other and their little girl is the proof of that love."

****

After dropping Emma at Helen's they left for the office of Sanford Corporation. They were located in a downtown Manhattan high-rise. A secretary showed them to a conference room on the seventy-sixth floor where a dozen of men in dark suit were waiting for them. Mark stopped and looked at Kate. Her face were worth a thousand words; she needed him with her. They sat at the end of the long table and the oldest man did the introduction.

"Good morning Miss Sanford...."

"It's Dr Sanford, please Mr..."

"I'm Edward Bennett, Dr Sanford. I'm from _Fitzgerald, Manning, Carpenter and Bennett_. We were your late father's attorney. These are my colleague, George Fitzgerald, Maxwell Manning and Caldwell Carpenter."

"Wow... Your father must have been an important client if the Fiztgerald, Manning, Carpenter and Bennett of _Fitzgerald, Manning, Carpenter and Bennett_ are here for the reading of his will..." whispered Mark to the young woman.

"And these are some of your late father's employees" continued Edward Bennett.

"My sympathies, Dr Sanford. My name is Frederick Baxter, I'm Sanford Corporation vice-president. The gentlemen with me are members of the SC administration council. Adrian Bancroft, William Carmichael, Jeffrey Wyatt, Dexter Farrell, Benedict O'Neill, Christopher Parker and Patrick Miller."

"Nice to meet you all, gentlemen. This is Doctor Mark Sloan, my... partner."

"Now that the introduction are made, I think we should get to the reason we are all here" said Edward Bennett, getting several files from his briefcase. "Your late father had remade his last will and testament three months ago. I don't know if you were aware of it..."

"No... I didn't even know he was sick" answered the young woman, squeezing Mark's hand under the table.

"Were you aware of the content of his previous testament?" asked Frederick Baxter.

"No... My father and I never talked business together. Honestly the only thing I know about Sanford Corporation is that it buys up companies, merges them and then sells them."

"Well, we better start the reading now." Baxter sat down at the other end of the table, surrounded by his colleagues. "_This is the last will and testament of Grayson Alexander Sanford..._"

The first part of the testament was regarding his last wishes, his burial place, the ceremony, etc.

"The next part is about several donation your father wished to make, Dr Sanford. _To the Columbia Med School I wish to donate the amount of 5 million dollar in the name of Katherine Annabelle Sanford for the construction of new medical library. I never accepted her decision to become a doctor, but I now understand her choice of career. To the American Suicide Prevention Center I wish to donate 3 million dollar in the memory of my late wife, Evie Sanford._ Your father is addressing to you, Doctor Sanford. _Katherine, I was never able to help or love your mother enough. I don't ask for any kind of forgiveness, I'm not worth it. But know this, I once loved your mother very much. I wish to donate 1 million to each of these associations; the Manhattan VA hospital, the US Cancer Society, the 9/11 Victims Fund and the New York Historical Society. _The next part is regarding is estate. _To my only daughter Katherine, I leave her our house in the Hampton, our family estate in Connecticut, our island in the Caribbean and the family apartment on Park Avenue. She may sell them or do whatever she want with them. I also leave her my share of Sanford Corporation._ It means, Doctor Sanford, that with your father share and yours, you now have 80% of the company in your name."

"You're sure there's no mistake? I mean..."

"There is no mistake, Doctor Sanford. May I continue? Thank you." The attorney took a sip of the glass of water in front of him. "_I also leave to my daughter two third of my fortune._ After the donation it means he's leaving you approximately 150 millions dollar in trust fund, action and share in different other companies."

"It's impossible! My father disowned me! I'm sure he did... Mark, tell them there must be a mistake, that they must have the wrong testament!"

"You are sure there is no mistake? Kate's relationship with her father wasn't..."

"There is no mistake, Doctor Sloan. The late Mr Sanford was very clear when he made this testament" answered Bennett.

"Then he must have been out of his mind! To leave me all this..."

"Relax, honey."

"_The last third will be place in trust fund for the children of my daughter. A trust fund has already been set up under the name of Emma Evangeline Sloan, the child my daughter Katherine had. You now know that I lied to you, Katherine. Your baby is alive and well in our house in the Hampton. I did what I did because I thought, and still think, that it was the right thing to do. I name Mark Sloan trustee of Emma Sloan's trust fund. If my daughter is to have more children with Sloan, he will be name de facto trustee._"

Mark was speechless.

"The late Mr Sanford left you a letter, Doctor Sloan." Bennett handed him an envelope.

"Thank you."

Mark put the letter in the pocket of his leather jacket.

"Is it over?" asked Kate, still shocked. "I... I would like a moment... I..." she turned to the council members. "I can't take the head of Sanford Corp! I'm a doctor, I don't know how to... I..."

"If you want we can arrange to buy your share of SC" said one of the council member, Dexter Farrell.

"No! This company meant everything to my father! He preferred to spend time at his office then spending it with me. I'm keeping my share, but I'll have to name someone to represent me. I live in Seattle and I have no plan to move back to New York. I will meet with my attorney later today and we will contact you to tell you of our decision."

"And may we asked who is your attorney? With which firm you are doing business?"

"Her attorney is Oliver Sloan, from _Sloan, Austen and Associates_. Now if you'll excuse us, we have to get prepare for the wake."

"Yes, of course. Miss... Doctor Sanford, we will see you later" said Edward Bennett, smiling awkwardly.

And they left. When they entered the elevator, Mark turned to Kate and kissed her tenderly.

"Everything's gonna be okay, babe. I promise."

**Author note:** I'll just say that: PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!! Lol – Lara K.


	16. Chapter XVI

Chapter XVI

Mark was sitting at the table of the dining room of the Park Avenue apartment. After the meeting at Sanford Corporation the day before they had met his father at his penthouse. He agreed to be represent Kate at SC administration council and be her legal counselor. After much talk they had decided to put both the Park Avenue apartments, the Connecticut estate and the Caribbean island for sale, but decided to keep the Hampton house. There were way too many memories there and it was the only home Emma knew.

Emma was sleeping in the guest room and Kate was napping in the master bedroom. A bottle of scotch in front of him, Mark was starring at the envelope Sanford's attorneys had gave him. He hadn't found the courage to open it. Pouring himself another glass he tore the envelope and took a deep breath.

_"Sloan,_

_I imagine that if you're reading this it means that I'm dead. Katherine just left my room and I now realize that I have lost her, forever. I won't lie and say that I loved her like a father should love his child. As I just told her, she has only been a nuisance in my life. I never wanted to settle down and raise a family. I never was family man material. But seeing her storming out of the room I can't deny she's my child. The girl's got spirit, true Sanford's spirit._

_I'm not sorry I lied about the child. I did what I thought was the best. I believed if she thought the child was dead she would see what a mistake she had made. But then she proved that she was truly her mother's daughter. I have to admit I was shocked to see how attached she had been to the child. She said it was because it was yours..._

_You must now know that I left everything to Katherine. It was either that or leaving it to the government. Some will see it as a blessing, but Katherine will see it as a burden. SC was my life, my real child. I nurtured my company, spent all my time working on it while my daughter was either with nannies or at boarding school. Knowing her she will probably sell everything and move on..._

_You must also know that I named you trustee of the child's... Emma's trust fund. The reason why I choose you is simple. The way you reacted when you confronted me, when you learned the truth, proved to me you would protect your child... that you would do everything for her. Something I wasn't able to do for my own daughter. I don't regret my actions, as I told you I never was father material. But you... you are different. I thought you were exactly like me, a womanizer hunting women like preys. I still think you are. I just hope you will do a better job than I as a father._

_Take care of Katherine... I never did._

_G.S."_

Mark let out a laugh and finished his glass. Sanford was wrong. Kate knew what SC meant to him and, as crazy as it sounded, she loved her father. That's why she had categorically refused to sell her share of the company. The old man wouldn't have the last laugh. Kate had made sure Oliver understood what she wanted. She wanted Sanford Corporation to flourish, to continue being a top company, to be her father's legacy to the world.

Getting up, Mark went to the fireplace and dropped the letter in the flame. He jumped when he felt Kate's hand on his shoulder.

"Hey... Did you read it?" she asked, half-asleep.

He nodded. "Yeah. Do you want to know what he wrote?"

"No... That's between you and him. I hope it didn't..."

"He gave me advices. To be a better father than him... and to take care of you."

He lifted her hand, turned it over, looked at her palm and her long slender surgeon finger and then he kissed her palm.

"I love you..."

"I love you too. I'll need you tomorrow. More than I ever needed you before."

"I know. I'll be there. I'll always be there."

She smiled. "Don't make promise you can't keep."

"I always keep my promise, Katie. Always..."

He captured her lips in a long ravishing kiss. He lifted her in his arms and she circled him with her legs. He hold her like this for a long moment. Pressing his forehead to hers, they looked into each other eyes and they both smiled.

"Want to join me for a nap while our daughter is still asleep?"

"An afternoon nap?" he asked with a raise eyebrow. "You're sure we can afford to do that?"

"I'm now worth several hundred millions dollar and you are in charge of a multi-million dollar trust fund... I think we can afford do to a lot of things."

"What about a quickie?"

She burst out loud. "As long as it is a silent quickie, I think we can."

Half an hour later, they were lying in the master bedroom king size bed, sated and sweaty. He was playing with her long curls, while trying to catch his breath.

"I think I'm getting too old for that."

"Stop complaining! You're not too old. It's me who's not as fit as I used to be. I'm the one who had a baby!"

"You're as sexy and as beautiful as the day I asked you to dance, eleven years ago."

"Sweet talk... Someone's will get lucky later."

"Only later?"

"I thought you were getting too old for that..."

"Honey, I suddenly feel younger!" He plunged under the sheets.

"Mark!" she moaned.

They were interrupted by the cry of Emma from the guest room.

"I think this will happen a lot in the future..." sighed Mark.

He got up from the bed, put his boxer on and went to get his daughter. Kate put Mark's shirt on and waited for him to come back. He finally passed the door, holding a crying Emma.

"Oh, baby... You had a bad dream?"

The little girl sucked her thumb and hide her face in her father's shoulder.

"Daddy's little girl..."

"Well, I'm irresistible."

"She would have done the same thing if it had been me who had get her..."

Mark sat down on the bed and put Emma between him and Kate.

"I've never been this happy in my whole life, Katie. And I have to thank you for that." He touched his lips to the top of her head and whispered tenderly, "Thank you for our daughter."

"You're welcome. But I can't take all the credits, she is half you."

"She's the best of each of us. A masterpiece."

"Do you think we could redo such a masterpiece?" asked Kate, smoothing her daughter hair.

Mark was surprised. They had never talked about having more kids.

"You want another one?"

"Yes... I mean, not right now. We just got her back and are barely adjusting to having her with us. We're homeless! We're living in an hotel room... But yeah, I would really like to give you another child. What about you?"

"Well... Now that you're asking me..." He paused, looking at Emma with spark in his eyes. "I would very much like four or five, but I would settle for two..."

Kate smiled her big smile with sparkle in her eyes.

"And speaking of being homeless..." he started. "I spoke with Derek before we left. His land is pretty big... Big enough to build two houses."

"You want to build a house on Derek's land?" she asked, surprised.

"Why not? It's not like we can't afford it. We could get an architect, get our own plans... Build our own dream house. And we'd be close to Derek, so if you get tired of me or if you threw me out of the house, I would always have a place to go."

"You really thought of everything, haven't you?"

"So, what do you say? Do you want us to build ourselves a home for our family?"

"My home is wherever you are. But yes, I would really love a house."

"Then we'll get a house!"

**Author Note** : Please, I'm not use to beg, but I am. Please leave me a review, tell me what you think. It's really important – Lara K.


	17. Chapter XVII

Chapter XVII

Three weeks later they were back in Seattle. The Sanford Corp board of directors had finally accepted Kate's nomination of Oliver Sloan has her representative and president. The Park Avenue apartments had been sold quickly, has well has the Caribbean Island and they had just accepted a buyer offer for the Connecticut estate.

Life with a sixteen month old proved to be a real roller coaster. They spent several days wandering through Central Park, either running with the jogging stroller or just having some picnic on the green. Emma was an easy baby who didn't cry much and slept through the night.

They learned that during their absence Meredith's fake mother had died and that Burke had left Cristina at the altar. Even without them they, drama was still going on at Seattle Grace Hospital. The cardio department was headless, their interns were now residents, there was a brand new bunch of baby interns and O'Malley was one of them. So here they were, at Joe's, enjoying their first night out without their beloved daughter.

"So, I heard there was a brand new Grey at the hospital" said Mark, sitting down next to Kate.

"Yeah, Meredith's sister..." answered Derek.

"Half-sister, Derek. We only share the same father."

"Well, shouldn't you be happy to meet her?" asked Kate. "I mean, you grew up without siblings..."

"Meredith doesn't do happy, Sanford" said Yang, doing shots of tequila.

Kate frowned and whispered to Meredith. "I know she's grieving... But, the drinking... Is it normal?"

"We're tequila whores. That how we deal with grieving."

"Okay."

Stevens and Karev joined them, bringing several pitchers of beer.

"I'm surprise you were able to join us, Doctor Sanford. Where's the little one?"

"Richard and Adele kidnapped our daughter, Stevens" said Mark, putting his arms around Kate's waist.

"Adele's begged us to let her babysat Emma for the night..." Kate turned toward Meredith. "I hope we're not... I mean, with Yang..."

"Burke was a jerk. I was willing to make efforts... I went along with this whole big wedding... I went dress shopping with my mother and Mama Burke... I even wore the stupid choker... Still he left me at the altar. I'm mean, bitter, angry... But it doesn't bother me to see you and McSteamy blissfully happy. Now that I've said it, can I go back to my drinking? Thank you."

A silence fell around the table. After several pitchers of beer and a couple of humiliating stories about Kate, Mark and Derek's New York years Yang was in a better mood.

"Remember this general surgeon you wanted to set me up with at your annual BBQ..." started Kate.

"The one were you nearly didn't show up?" asked neurosurgeon.

Kate laughed. "Yeah, that BBQ."

"Wasn't it the one where Mark was 5 hours late?" asked Derek.

"That one, Shep. Well, let's just say that I needed those 5 hours. Kate nearly killed me, if you know what I mean" laughed the plastic surgeon.

"If I understand correctly, you kept your relationship secret for ten years?"

"Got it Karev. And it wasn't easy."

"But how did it started? Seriously! You knew each other for a long time... what changed everything?"

"He asked me to dance, Izzie. He's a God in the OR and on the dance floor..."

"Are you saying that Sloan can dance? I don't believe it!"

"What Karev, you need a demonstration?" asked Mark.

"Why not! That's if you're not afraid to humiliate yourself in front of everybody."

"Is it a dare?"

"Come on Mark, a dare? Isn't it a bit childish?" said Kate.

"Here's the deal, Karev. I'm coming back to the hospital tomorrow so if I can prove I'm... what did you call me, Kate? A dance God? Well if I can prove it, Karev, you won't be able to be on a plastic case for the next month. If I can't prove it, which I'm pretty sure won't happen, you'll have first pick on any of my surgeries."

"You sure you want to do it, Alex? You crave for plastic!"

"Come on, Izzie, I'm sure the dude can't dance..."

"You'll regret it, Alex" said Derek, grinning.

Mark got up, took Kate's hand in his and went to talk to Joe. The barman looked at him in disbelief, then went to the joke box. The sound of an Argentine tango filled the bar and Mark took Kate to the makeshift dance floor.

"Wow! The guy definitely can dance!" said Izzie.

"Looked at the way his legs..."

"Don't look at him, Meredith... Please" begged Derek.

"God... He's making love to her... but they're both keeping their clothes on" said Cristina, hypnotized. "It's PG-13 sex."

"They're better than the pro on Dancing with the stars!"

"That's because her mom was a ballroom dancer champion and his mother made him take ballroom dancing classes when he joined the high school football team."

"Why didn't you told me, Shepherd? Now I'm going spend a whole month away from plastic!"

"Too bad for you Alex!"

When the music stopped Mark made Kate twirled one last time before kissing her while the whole bar was cheering them. The young woman blushed when they walked back to their table.

"Seriously... That was seriously... Awesome!"

"Thank you, Izzie" said Kate, trying to catch her breath.

"So Karev... Ready for a month away from my service?"

The resident sighed before finishing his glass of beer. They all laughed, even Yang. The laugh abruptly stopped when one of the new intern came to their table.

"Excuse me... I..."

"Yes, 2?" sighed Yang.

"Hi... I'm... Well... I'm Lexie Grey..."

"Nice to meet you Lexie. I don't think we have met. I'm Doctor Sanford, attending spinal surgeon, and this is Doctor Sloan, the head of plastic."

"I know... I heard about you at the hospital."

"Derek, I'm going back home" said Meredith, putting her jacket on.

"I'll follow you" said the neuro, feeling quite uncomfortable.

"Night, Meredith..." said Kate.

"I think we'll go back home too, right Alex?" asked Izzie.

"What? Oh, yes, let's head home."

Feeling the tension, Kate added. "We better go too, Mark. What if Adele and Richard have some problems with Emma..."

"Okay, mommy. Yang, want us to drop you on the way?"

"Yeah... I think I had way too much tequila."

And they left, leaving Lexie alone. The young intern sighed loudly before picking the tequila bottle and drinking a long sip from it.

**TBC**


	18. Chapter XVIII

Chapter 18

Kate had always always been a workaholic. She really loved her job. Fixing what was broken was the most thrilling thing in the world. But as much holding a scalpel meant to her nothing could complete with the joy of motherhood.

Pushing Emma's 600$ stroller – nothing was too good for daddy's little girl – through Seattle Grace hallways made her realized how little she had missed being at the hospital. She hadn't lost her passion for blood and scalpel (she never would), but right now her priority was her little girl, her cranky little girl who was missing her daddy.

"Doctor Sanford!" cheerfully said Izzie Stevens, followed by her interns and Cristina Yang.

"Izzie, Cristina... How are you doing?"

"We're doing great! See, we have our interns!"

"Chill out, Barbie. One, Two, Three and Four, this is Doctor Kate Sanford. She's a spinal surgeon God. Be thankful if she ever agree to welcome you to her OR."

"Thank you Cristina. Hi, nice to meet you... I didn't quite catch your names...?"

"I'm Dani..."

"Ryan."

"Steve..."

"I'm Lexie... Lexie Grey."

Kate smiled. "Yes, I think we met at Joe's the other day."

"And this are my interns" said Izzie. "Graciella, Claire, Leo and Mitch."

"A pleasure."

"Da!" shrieked Emma.

"Yes, Emma-Bug, we will find daddy... Is he in surgery?"

"Yeah... He's with Meredith and Shepherd in OR 1" said Cristina, obviously jealous.

"The theatre OR? Is it a PG surgery? Do you think I could bring little miss Cranky?"

"Why not? If Sloan asked who told you, tell him it was me and that I was thinking of your daughter future surgical career."

"And if the Chief asks?" laughed Kate.

"Tell him Barbie told you!"

"Cristina!"

"I better go. I'll see you Sunday night at dinner..."

"Bye Bye Emma!" said Izzie before turning to Cristina. "You're impossible! Her surgical career? She's barely two years old!"

"Come on Barbie, her parents are two gifted surgeon. Okay, Sloan is plastic, but Sanford is a the Goddess of spinal surgery..."

The two residents walked away, still arguing.

"I knew it was too good to be true" said Graciella. "It was impossible for a guy like Sloan to be single."

"What I want to know is what a gal like her is doing with a man like him?" asked Ryan.

"I heard the nurses talking the other day" started Dani, "and apparently up until a couple of months ago, Dr Sloan was the hospital resident man-whore. I mean, he was sleeping with everything that wears a skirt."

"Old habit die hard" stated Mitch.

Lexie smiled.

"What's the matter, Grey?"

"Nothing, Leo."

"You're up to something... You have the same look as when George delivered that baby on our first day... You have that dreamy... lovey look."

"Let's just say that I'm pretty sure Dr Sloan is going to fall back to his old habit and I'm going to be there when it happens. What? I saw no wedding band or engagement ring on her left hand..."

"You're crazy, Lexie. You think you'll sleep with Sloan? The man would be crazy to cheat on such a woman!"

"I'm telling you, Steve. I'll have Mark Sloan by the end of our intern year."

"In your dream, Lexie..."

*****

"Have you finally found an architect?" asked Derek, cutting through their patient forehead.

"I think we did. Kate is meeting me for lunch to look at a selection of blueprint. Again I wanna thank you for letting us buy part of the land."

"It was nothing. The land is way too big for just one house... And nothing is too good for my goddaughter."

Meredith watched closely as Mark was suturing the patient's jaw.

"Speaking of our goddaughter, how is she doing?"

The plastic surgeon smiled. "She's doing great. Kate took her out of her crib this morning and she gave me the best wake up call ever. She climbed into the bed, put her little head on my chest and listened to my heartbeat before planting kisses on my neck."

Derek laughed. "Definitely not the sort of wake up call you're used to..."

"Very funny, Shep. Wait until you have kids of your own and you'll think differently."

"Speaking of Emma..." said Meredith looking up to the gallery. "Look who's watching."

Mark turned around, taking off his surgical glasses and smiled at the view of the two women of his life watching him doing his magic.

"Doctor Sloan's groupies" whispered one of the scrub nurse.

Kate just smiled and said something to Emma's ear that made the people sitting in the gallery laughed.

"Looks like they're having fun up there. Why don't you go, Mark? You are nearly finished, Meredith can do the last stitches..."

"You're sure, Derek?"

"Go... Wouldn't want to make your number one fan wait."

"Thanks, bro. Grey, he's all yours. Don't mess up my amazing work."

"I'll do my best. Say hi to Doctor Sanford for me."

"Will do."

And he left.

**TBC**

**Author note:** Please, please, please... Leave a review? - Lara K.


	19. Chapter XIX

Chapter XIX

The blueprints were spread across the desk of Mark's office, Emma happily playing on the floor.

"We'll need at least four bedrooms, maybe five..." said Mark, taking a sip of his cappuccino.

"Five? We don't need that many bedrooms Mark. Maybe three, for when Helen or your father comes to visit..."

"What about mini-Mark? He will need a room of his own."

"All right... So five bedrooms. We'll also need a home office. I always loved your father's study at the Long Island Estate, with the walls covered with books..."

"With all your books we will need a big library... So a double study... A big kitchen?"

Kate laughed. "I'm not much of a cook, but yeah, a big kitchen will be a good idea. What about you? Is there something you want in particular?"

"A huge master bedroom with a king size poster bed... And maybe a home theater in the basement, you know for game night."

"Sex and sport... Typically man."

He smiled. "And that's how you love me..." He softly kissed her lips. "What do you think of this one? It got a huge veranda..." He made his way down her neck. "We could put a swing... Have you ever made love... out in the open?"

Closing her eyes, she moaned. "Don't you remember Anguilla?"

"Of course I remember Anguilla..." He finally reached her cleavage and wrapped his arms around her.

"Da!"

They suddenly stopped before sighing.

"Someone's looking for attention" said Kate, breathing heavily.

Kneeling in front of his little girl Mark smiled.

"Who's daddy little princess?"

Emma smiled her toothless smile.

"Emma-bug... Try mama" said Kate, kneeling next to Mark.

The little girl frowned. "Da!"

"And that's what I get..."

"I told you, she's daddy's little girl. Right Emma-bug? You're daddy's little sweetheart..."

Kate sighed. "The next one better be a mama's boy."

"The next one? Are you...?"

"What? No... At least, not yet."

"Oh... I mean... It's for the best. We just got Emma back... We're not ready for..."

"I know you, Mark Sloan. You're disappointed."

"I won't lie to you... I would very much love to have another..."

Kate stopped him with a earth-shattering kiss.

"I would very much love it too."

Mark's pager went on. He took his phone and quickly learned he was needed in the ER.

"Duty call... I gotta go. So for the house, are we picking..."

"The one with five bedrooms, a double study, the huge master bedroom and the veranda. I'll call the architect firm, you go back to work."

"I love you..."

"Love you too. Now go before the Chief barges in!" she laughed.

With one last kiss to Emma and her mother, Mark left. When he reached the ER he nearly bumped into an intern.

"Can't you watch where you go?" he said, clearly mad

"Sorry Doctor Sloan..." apologized Lexie Grey. "Doctor Yang paged you... I'm her intern... I'm Lexie... Lexie Grey."

"Well Grey, be useful and go get me a cappuccino, bone dry."

And he went to the trauma room where Yang was trying to save her patient. Lexie sighed before leaving to the cafeteria. She would get him. She knew she would.

**Author Note: **Okay... Chapter 19 is short... That's why I'm also posting chapter 20, lol! Oh and don't you forget to leave me a review, I live for them – Lara K.


	20. Chapter XX

Chapter XX

Kate was scrubbing out after her first surgery since she came back from her parental leave. Mark had the day off and he had taken Emma to a meeting with their architect, their builder and Derek to discussed the plans for their house. She smiled at the thought of their house. If everything went well, they would be able to move in it in eight months.

"Doctor Sanford... Kate..."

She turned around and was stunned to see Addison.

"Addison... Scrubbing in or scrubbing out?" she asked.

"Out and you?"

"Out. And my day is over! Unfortunately, Mark and Emma are with Derek on his land so he has the car. I think I'll go to Joe's... And you? Are you done for today?"

The neonatal surgeon nodded.

"Want to... grab a drink with me?" she shyly asked.

"Why not."

The two women left the hospital and walked across the street to the Emerald City Bar. The place was crowded with hospital employees. They sat at the bar and both smiled awkwardly at Joe when he came to take their order.

"Doctor Sanford and Doctor Montgomery... Wow, it's a surprise to see you two here..."

"It's been too long, Joe" said Kate, smiling.

"I heard you've been busy with your little one... Meredith and Shepherd showed me her picture, she's definitely taking after her mother. One cute little lady."

"Oh... Thank you, Joe. You're too sweet. I'll take a Red Devil, please."

"Vodka on the rock, Joe."

The two women kept quiet until the barman came back.

"Can I get you anything else?"

"No, we're good."

"Okay then. If you need anything, you know where to find me!"

Kate laughed before sipping her drink.

"I missed it... You and me, together... I missed our friendship Addison."

"I missed it too... I want to apologize for my... attitude. It was wrong..."

"You don't need to, Addie. I... I understand your perspective. Mark is definitely not a saint, but I love him. I've loved him for more than ten years. You see, he's much more than the man-whore he want people to think he is."

"He changed a lot since you... well since you reappeared. And now with... with Emma... He's not the man with whom I cheated on my husband."

Kate smiled. Looking through her purse she found her wallet and handed a picture to Addison.

"I took this picture last week, at the BBQ we had when we all went to Derek's land to choose the spot for our house."

Addison took the picture and smiled. It was of Mark and Emma, both asleep on Derek's trailer deck.

"She's... a miracle. I mean, I thought she was dead! And here she is, so full of life... Mark is an amazing father. He would give the world for her. Sometime he is a little insecure, but still an amazing father."

"And you? How do you feel about motherhood?"

Kate let out a laugh before drinking the rest of her drink in one sip.

"When I found out I was pregnant, I was scared to death! I was afraid to turn like my father. That's why I left... By the time I realized what a huge mistake I had made... I was seven months pregnant. I could have call Mark, tell him about the baby. I know he would have flew to me... But I was stubborn. I decided to wait until the baby was born. That's when my father found me. Then everything went downhill." She made a sign at Joe. "Joe, I'll need a refill."

"I hope you're not driving..."

"I'm not. I'll either take a cab or call Mark... Don't worry."

The barman sighed and came back a minute later with another drink.

"Thanks..."

Addison took her glass and quietly drank. "So, when you got scared... It wasn't because of Mark?"

"No... I knew he loved kids, that he would make one hell of a father. But I was afraid of commitment. That's why we never told anybody about us... well apart from Helen, who I told after our first break-up, and Mark's father, Oliver, who found out when he came back early to the Long Island estate" she laughed at the memory. "During ten years, we had the same MO: we would be blissfully happy, then we would get into huge fights, break up, sometimes for several months – the longest was 10 months – until we would made up. I couldn't bring myself to think that would be the surrounding my child would grow up into. My parents didn't like each other, my mother didn't believe in divorce and my father was afraid of losing everything he owned if he was to divorce her. So, up until my mother's suicide I saw my parents in a loveless marriage... But now I know I was wrong. I'm not saying we'll live happily ever after, I stopped believing in fairy tales a long time ago... But I know we'll be happy. I love him."

"Then I have to be happy for you" finally said Addison.

They spent the rest of the evening chatting and making up for the lost time. After a few drinks it was as if the last couple of months had been just a dream. They talked about the past, Kate telling Addison stories about the secretive days of her relationship with Mark.

"He was my first, you know? Mark, I mean" she said, obviously intoxicated. "Well not my first first... No, my real first was Brennan Cooper during my freshman year. But Brennan was too impatient, if you know what I mean" she laughed. "After him I started to think I was a lesbian! Then there was your wedding and my dance with Mark. Man, he can dance! He's a God on the dance floor. His moves are so sexy and the way he move his hips... What was I saying?"

"You were talking about thinking you were a lesbian and my wedding" said the as intoxicated Addison.

"Oh yeah... Your wedding, well his kiss on the dance floor... I nearly fainted when he kissed me. I never felt that way with anybody, ever! After the wedding he took me out a few times." She smiled dumbly. "He picked me up at Columbia and helped me with my exams. He was really, really, really sweet. At first I thought he was doing that only to get into my pants, but he was really interested in me. He wasn't treating me like the other girls who used to stick around him. Then, one night, he walked me back home and I couldn't resist. I invited him in my apartment and jumped him! That was the best sex ever! I felt the Earth move, I swear it. He was so attentive, so gentle... Nothing like that jerk Brennan. I made love for the first time, because with that jerk Brennan it was only sex, and really bad sex if you're asking me."

"If the sex was that amazing... If you loved him as much as you say... Then why didn't you told us?"

"I wanted to wait, Addison! I wanted to wait, to be sure. But then we had a fight and we broke up. I wasn't going to tell you, you would have told me that I should have known better and you know how I hate being told I did wrong... Anyway, I saw him again three months later and we made up. The sex was even more better! And to make a long story short, that as been the same way ever since. Well, except for the last 7 months... Since I came back... We haven't fight... Or we did, but we didn't broke up... We just went directly to the make-up sex."

"Well, let me tell you something: the nurses are so jealous of you! They lost their man-whore."

"He's not a man-whore anymore, Addie. Apparently I tamed him" she laughed and got up her stool and nearly fell to the floor. "Why is the room spinning?"

Addison burst in laugh. "The room isn't spinning, Kate. You're just too drunk! Oh... I must be drunk too, because it's spinning too."

Joe came from behind the counter and took the two women by the waist, supporting them.

"Okay ladies, I think you had too much to drink. Want me to call a cab? Or maybe call Dr Sloan?"

"No!" screamed Kate, hiding her cell phone. "You can't call Mark! He'll laugh at me for getting drunk..."

"Okay... Then a cab it is."

Navigating the two doctors through the crowd, he sat them in one of the empty box before going back behind the counter. Picking up the phone he dialed the cab company.

"I need a car at the Emerald City Bar in... let's say 20 minutes. Yes, across the street from Seattle Grace. To the Archfield Hotel."

He hung up before telling one of his staff member. "Jeff, two coffee for the Doctors Sanford and Montgomery. Make them black and strong."

"Sure boss."

Kate yawned. "Is the cab coming?"

"Yes... It should be here shortly, Dr S... In the meantime you're going to drink the coffee Jeff will bring you."

"Joe..." started Addison. "If we weren't playing for the same team... and if I hadn't decided to forget men... I would date you, for sure."

"Too bad you're not my type. Here, drink your coffee."

"Addison... You're my bestest friend."

"Me too, Kate."

****

Mark entered the Archfield's suite they were renting around 11PM with Emma in his arms. Closing the door behind him he went to the couch where he sat his sleeping daughter, stripped her of her little jacket before heading to her bedroom where, trying to be as quiet as possible, he put her in her crib.

Taking his own leather jacket off and throwing it on the floor, he walked to the master bedroom. The light were out and he sighed, relieved. He stripped in the dark and went to pulled the cover when he realized someone was sleeping on his side of the bed.

"What the f..."

He turned the bedside table light on and cursed. Kate and Addison were passed out on the bed, wasted. Sighing loudly he went to the closet where he pulled out an extra pillow and a blanket before going to the living room and settling down on the way too small couch.

TBC

**Author Note:** Hope you liked it... Leave a review, please! - Lara


	21. Chapter XXI

Chapter XXI

It had been a crazy week. Between appointment with their architect and their builder and work, Mark and Kate hadn't had a minutes alone. To make matters worse the Chief made them attend the hospital M&M. Mark hated M&M. He was a plastic surgeon, his death rate was practically nonexistent.

"M&M today... Do I really have to go? I don't have any surgery schedule today and I could spend the day with Emma."

"This is a hospital. Most of us lose patient on our watch. We're not as lucky as you, baby. And that would be a very bad example if the Head of a department didn't assist to the M&M" said Kate, taking a sip of her coffee. "Is it me or they changed the coffee? It taste horrible!"

Mark took her to-go cup, tasted it and frowned. "It taste okay."

"Maybe it's me... I haven't been feeling well this past couple of days. Must have caught Emma's cold. I must look like hell."

He gave her his trademark smile before wrapping his arms around her.

"You're as sexy and beautiful as ever. Come on, Derek promised to keep us some seat."

The auditorium was packed with attendings, residents and interns. The Chief went to the mic.

"Good morning and welcome to our monthly M&M Conference. To those who aren't familiar with it, M&M stand for Morbidity and Mortality Conference..."

"Thanks for keeping us seats Derek" whispered Kate, settling down next to Yang. "I haven't been to a M&M in so long."

"They didn't do it at Northwestern?" asked Karev.

"Yes, but when they did it I was on maternity leave."

The residents' interns were all siting behind them and Yang lose it when Intern Leo opened a bag of chips.

"Hey, Barbie's intern, stop making noise. I'm trying to listen to what the Chief is saying and so should you."

"Wow Yang, you're taking this M&M thing seriously..."

"Shut up Sloan" said the young woman, turning her attention back to the Chief of Surgery.

"Let's begin... Patient 56774, died three weeks ago following the removal of a stomach tumor. Doctor Franklin will present."

Mark bent to Derek and asked. "Is one of your patient on the M&M?"

"No, but one of Kay's is."

The plastic surgeon turned to his girlfriend, surprised. "Why didn't you told me?"

"It's no big deal, Mark. It's not the first time one of my case is at the M&M and it will probably won't be the last time."

90 minutes later, Kate was asleep on Mark's shoulder.

"Next case... Patient 72499, died last month from complication of a spinal tumor removing surgery. Doctor Sanford will now present. Doctor Sanford?"

Mark shook Kate softly. "Katie... Katie..."

"It's your turn... I got up last time..."

"Baby... The M&M."

She opened her eyes and looked around her. "What? Oh.. Yeah."

She got up and yawned a bit.

"The stage is yours, Dr Sanford."

She smiled. "Thank you, Chief. I'm sorry for the little delay. My daughter was sick all night and I didn't get much sleep. Luckily I don't have any surgery scheduled today or I could still be on next month M&M."

The whole room burst in laugh. 45 minutes later and it was lunch break.

"Good job, Kate" said the Chief.

"Thank you Chief... Will you excuse me... I really need to use the bathroom" and she was running to the nearest restroom.

"Is she okay, Chief?" asked Mark, joining him on the stage.

"I don't know. Is she sick? She looks rather pale."

"Well Emma had a pretty nasty cold... She must have caught it. I better go after her..."

"Yes of course, do that. And take her back to the hotel."

"What about the M&M?"

The Chief laughed. "You didn't lose any patient this month... and I know you Mark Sloan. Take her back home and take good care of her."

The plastic surgeon smiled before leaving the auditorium. He finally found Kate in the ladies restroom, nearly passed out in one of the stall.

"Hey... I'm taking you to the ER."

"No... I'm starting to feel better. I just need..."

She tried to get up, but she was too weak. Mark scooped her and carried her out.

"It's nothing, I'm telling you. Must be the twenty-four hours bug. I'll be better in the morning. No reason to go to the ER..."

"If you say so... Come on, let's go pick up our daughter and go back to the hotel.

TBC

Author note: Leave a note if you liked it... And even if you didn't leave one anyway. – Lara K.


	22. Chapter XXII

Chapter XXII

It was past 11 when Kate woke up the next morning. The moment she got up a wave of nausea hit her. She ran to the bathroom and emptied the contain of her stomach in the toilet. She really needed to stop by the drugstore to buy some flu medicine. After brushing her teeth and taking a quick shower she got dressed and went to the living room where Mark, lying on the floor, was playing with Emma.

"Hi honey, how are you feeling?"

"I've been better." She kneeled next to him and kissed the tip of Emma's nose. "Is Derek still picking us up?"

He nodded. "But if you're not feeling well you should stay here..."

"No, you go with Derek and Emma and I will join you later. I'll stop by the drugstore to get some flu medicine."

"All right. Promise me you'll take care of yourself."

She smiled. "Always."

He got on his elbow and softly captured her lips. The knock on the door brought them back to reality.

"Guess who's at the door Emma-bug? It's Uncle Derek!" said Mark picking his daughter up.

He opened the door and welcomed Derek to their suite.

"Hey Shep, I'll be ready in a moment."

"What? Kate, you're not coming?"

"I have to stop by the drugstore. I'll join you later."

"Okay. Come here, little princess, and give your Uncle Derek a goodbye kiss."

The little girl giggled before jumping from her father's arms to Derek's.

"Bye Kay. See you later" said Derek, giving her Emma.

"See you Der."

Mark kissed the two women of his life before following his best friend. Kate sighed before closing the door behind her.

"Come on baby, let's grab your jacket."

******

Kate was pushing Emma's stroller through the alleys of the little drugstore next to the Archfield. The little girl was fast asleep, giving her mother the opportunity to shop quietly. After picking up a bag of diapers the young woman went in search of the flu medicine.

"Excuse me" she asked the pharmacist.

"Yes, how may I help you?" asked the middle aged man.

"I'm looking for the flu medicine."

"What are your symptoms?"

Kate smiled. "I can't seems to keep anything, I'm also tired all the time."

"You should really see a doctor."

She laughed. "It's a good thing I'm a doctor, then. It's nothing serious. I drink lots of water, keep myself hydrated. I'm not eating anything that could upset my stomach, but I'm always throwing up."

The pharmacist frowned. "If you weren't a doctor I'd asked you if you could be pregnant. You're not, right?"

"No. I use birth control all the time."

"I don't have to tell you that birth control are not 100% effective."

"No, I can't be pregnant. I would... No, I'm not, I... Emma, my daughter, she caught a bug at daycare and..."

"Why don't you come with me and take one of our pregnancy test? They aren't as good as the hospital blood ones, but they are more accurate than the home test ones."

"It's impossible... I can't be..."

Twenty minutes later the pharmacist's test came back positive. Kate left the drug store with tears of joy in her eyes. Forty-five minutes later, a SUV crashed into her suburban.

TBC

Author Note: Leave me a review, it's always nice to read your feedback. - Lara K.


	23. Chapter XXIII

Chapter XXIII

Quiet ER were bad omen, Miranda Bailey knew it better than anyone. A quick look at the empty room made her sighed. She had sent Stevens and her interns to the clinic, but Karev, Yang and Grey were bugging her to get assigned to attendings. She yawned before a nurse shouted.

"Three ambulances are coming! Car crash. Three victims, two in critical state."

"Get up and put some trauma scrubs" said the Chief Resident. "Grey you take the first one, Yang the second and Karev the third."

They all ran to the ambulance bay.

"Finally some action" said Lexie Grey, cheerful. "Car crash victims, have you seen anything better than that, George?"

"Well..." started the repeated intern.

"Shut up Two" barked Cristina. "Stay focus, it's three lives that will depend on us."

The first ambulance pulled in front of the entrance and the driver opened the doors on his colleague and the victim on the stretcher.

"48 year old male, unrestrained driver. He flew across the windshield. Severe head trauma and multiple fracture."

"There was several bottle of beer in his car, so I think you better test him for alcohol" said the second paramedic.

"Grey, take him to trauma 1 and page Shepherd."

"Derek is not in the hospital... He's on his land with Sloan and Sanford..." said the young woman.

"Page them all! Yang the second one is coming."

"Two, Three come with me. One and four get ready."

The second ambulance pulled behind the first and the door opened, but Cristina didn't move.

"Doctor Bailey..." started the resident.

"Move Yang!"

"Doctor Bailey, you should..."

"2 year old back seat passenger..."

The screams of the child finally caught the Chief Resident attention.

"Oh my God..."

"It's Sloan and Sanford's little girl" finished Alex.

"You know this child?" asked the first EMT.

"She's the daughter of two of our attendings..."

"She was on the other side of the impact. Her car seat and the airbags did their job. Apart from a big scare she doesn't seems to have anything."

The little girl finally saw Cristina and screamed louder, extending her tiny arms toward her.

" 'Tina!"

The resident sighed before gently picking the little girl.

"It's okay Emma... Auntie Cristina is here..."

The interns were dumbstruck.

"What? I'm no ice queen. Three go page pediatric, Two prepare trauma 5, One get the Chief down here and Four try not to be in my way. Doctor Bailey... Need me to do anything else?"

"No, good job Yang."

The third ambulance was coming and Bailey looked at Karev.

"I'm afraid to see who's coming next... Sloan... or Sanford?"

"We won't wait too long for that" said Bailey, opening the door of the ambulance.

The paramedic got out of the vehicle and turned to face them.

"Mid-thirty female. Restrained driver of the second car. She ordered us to bring her here..."

Kate was lying on the stretcher, her face covered in blood, the front of her shirt torn and bloody. Her left leg had an ugly opened fracture and she looked like she was in intense pain.

"Bailey... My little girl? Where's... Emma?" said the young woman, trying to catch her breath.

The Chief Resident took her hand and whispered. "Emma is okay, Kate. We're going to do our best..."

"I... Mark... Emma..."

"Yang is with your little girl right now and we paged Sloan and Shepherd... Karev... Your interns..."

The resident turned to his interns. "Go to the clinic, explained everything to Stevens, tell her to find you something to do and tell her to come here ASAP."

The interns all sighed loudly before leaving the ER. As they were rushing her through the ER Kate grabbed Karev by the arms and whispered.

"My baby... Don't let them hurt my baby..."

"Emma is well taken care of, Dr Sanford. Cristina is with her" he tried to calm her.

"No! My baby... I'm pregnant..."

"You're what?" said the dumbstruck resident.

"I... I just... found out... Don't let them hurt..."

"Someone page Montgomery! She's pregnant!"

************

Addison Montgomery walked into the ER, curious about the 911 she just received. She was welcome by the Chief who looked quite distraught.

"What's the matter Chief? I was in the middle of a c-section..."

"There was a car accident, Addison... One of the victim is pregnant... We need you to take a look at her."

"Couldn't you asked one of the other OB-GYN?" she said looking through the file Richard had handed her.

"She needs the best, Addison... It's Kate."

"What?! Our Kate?"

The Chief nodded and walked her to trauma 2, where Bailey and Karev were trying their best to save Kate and her baby.

"Her BP dropped and I can't find the fetal heart beat... Dr Montgomery, thank God you're here!"

"What happened?" she asked.

"A stupid drunk driver crashed into the driver side of her car. Her daughter was in the back, but she sustained no injuries."

"Hey Kate... Do you know how far along you are?"

"I just found out... I think I'm... two and a half months... maybe. Please Addie... Don't let them hurt my baby!" she pleaded, tears streaming down her cheeks.

The OB-GYN stroked her hair. "They won't, sweetheart." She turned to the Chief. "Does anyone knows where Mark is?"

"Grey said that he was meeting with Shepherd on his land. We paged them earlier... before we knew who was the victims."

"I got it, Dr Bailey!" said Karev. "I've got the fetal heartbeat."

Addison smiled at Kate, tears starting to fill her own eyes. "And it's a strong heartbeat, Kate. Your baby wants to live."

Kate closed her eyes in relief and sighed.

"We need to do an echo... Chief? Will you take care of Mark, once he gets here?"

"Of course... Addison? Please do your best for her... I don't think she'll be able to endure such a heartbreak."

"I promise Chief."

**********

The moment he walked into the ER, Mark Sloan knew something was wrong. As soon as the Chief walked to him he knew.

"Mark... Kate and Emma... They were in a car accident. Emma is okay, Yang is with her right now. But Kate... The impact was on the driver side..."

"Don't... Don't you dare tell me she's... No!"

"She's alive, Mark. Addison is with her right now."

"Addison? Why would Addison be with... Oh my God! Is she... She's pregnant?"

"You didn't know?" said Derek, who was at his side.

"She's... She's been sick, but we thought it was the flu. I mean, Emma caught something at daycare... Emma... I need to see Emma!"

The Chief made a sign to one of the ER nurse to whom he whispered to send for Yang and Emma. The resident appeared seconds later with Emma in her arms. The moment the little girl saw her dad she jumped into his arms.

"Dada!"

"Emma-bug... Daddy's here... Daddy will make everything better..." he softly whispered, kissing her soft honey brown hair.

"Kate is in trauma 2... You can go see her if you want. Derek, I think Grey's waiting for you in trauma 1... Yang and I will stay with Emma."

Mark mouthed a thank you before handing the little girl to the Chief of Surgery and the resident. He took a deep breath and walked to the trauma room. Kate was on a stretcher surrounded by Bailey, Karev and Addison.

"Kate?"

Weakly, the young woman looked at him and smiled. Addison was performing an echo and the steady sound of a heartbeat filled the little room.

"Mark... That's our baby's heart..."

He nodded and bit his lower lip before walking to her side, clutching her hand.

"Don't bite your lip... you'll melt it..." she said, smiling.

"That's a good thing that I'm a plastic surgeon" he chuckled. "I love you so much..."

"Love you too."

She closed her eyes and feel into slumber. Mark pressed his lips on her forehead and wrapped his arms around her battered body.

"She has some internal bleeding" started Bailey. "Nothing really serious. We were afraid her lung might have been collapsed, but it isn't. Her left leg is broken in several places, Torres is coming down to take a look at it. As for her face... We took off all the glass from the windshield, but the lacerations are pretty important."

"Karev, I need lidocaine and a suture kit. No one will touch her face, but me."

The resident looked at Bailey who nodded. The plastic surgeon sat next to Kate and took her hair out of her forehead.

"Don't worry Katie... I'll do my magic..."

**********

Derek and Meredith had brought Emma home with them. Despite his friend advice Mark had decided to stay with Kate. She had undergone surgery to stop the internal bleeding and to set back her left leg and Torres was very optimist on her chance of walking without a limp. Addison had monitored her and the baby through the procedure and it seemed like their baby truly wanted to live.

So here he was now, sitting by her bedside, holding her hand. Her breathing was regular, her heartbeat steady. She hadn't woke since the surgery, but it was for the best.

"Mark?"

He turned to the door and smiled at the intruder.

"Addison..."

The OB-GYN sat down on the other side of the bed and looked at the woman lying on it and said.

"She hasn't woke up yet?"

Mark nodded. "She looks so peaceful... As if the accident never happened."

"Where's Emma?"

"Yang gave her her leave so Derek and Grey took her with them... They're doing their duty as godparents, as Derek said."

"Godparents... You know, none of Derek's sisters ever asked us to be godparents. Helen never liked me and apart from Nancy, neither did his sisters."

"Don't! They do like you..."

"No... They never liked me. Me, Addison Forbes Montgomery. The girl with the trust fund. I wasn't good enough for their Derek" she let out laugh. "They prejudiced me for my money, but you and Kate..."

"That's not true..."

She sighed. "Maybe you're right and I'm wrong... You love her, don't you?"

"More than anything. She's... She's the love of my life."

Addison got up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Don't hurt her. She's my best friend."

And she left, leaving him alone with the sleeping Kate.

"Katie..." he whispered, closing his eyes. "I came so close to lose you... I can't even begin to imagine my life without you, without your smile. I'm not... I'm not good with words, you must know that now. I already told you I loved you. I don't think I ever told you I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you... You gave me Emma and now... you're giving me another child. How can I ever be thankful enough? I know you can't hear me now, but I'm telling you anyway. You tamed me. You tamed the man-whore that I was. I want to marry you. I want to grow old with you. I want you to give me a dozen children, but I'll settle for two. I love you Kate Sanford and nothing will ever change that."

She moved in her sleep and he tighten his grip on her hand.

"Hey you..." she said weakly.

"Hey beautiful, you gave me quite a scare."

"How's Emma?"

"She's well... Spending quality time with her godparents. I... I couldn't leave you. Are... Are you in any pain?"

"No... I... I was on my way to Derek's land... I never saw the..."

He put his finger on her lips. "Don't, it doesn't matter now. What matter is that you, Emma and the baby are going to be okay."

Tears started to filled her eyes. "Our baby..."

He nodded. "I never felt this happy. We're going to have another baby, another Emma..."

She smiled. "Or a mini-Mark?"

"Whatever you wish, Katie... Whatever you wish."

TBC

Author Note: Do I have to beg for review? I'm kidding, they're always welcome - Lara K.


	24. Chapter XXIV

Chapter XXIV

Mark was sitting at Joe's one evening after his shift, a month after Kate's accident, nursing a scotch. The young woman had received her leave from the hospital two weeks earlier and they had temporarily moved into Meredith's house to simplified Kate's convalescence. They had switch accommodation with Karev and Stevens with them staying in their suite and them in their rooms at what Derek had dubbed the frat house.

"Good evening Doctor Sloan..." said a voice beside him.

He turned around and frowned at Lexie Grey.

" 'Evening, Grey."

"Can I buy you a drink?" she asked, making a sign to the barman.

"No thanks, I got my own."

He turned around and went back to his musing. But Grey wasn't easily turned down.

"I watched you today... During your boob job."

"Breast augmentation."

"Breast augmentation, boob job... It's the same thing. Anyway, I was watching you and..."

He sank his drink down. "Excuse me Grey..."

"Please call me Lexie."

"Lexie... I'm very sorry, but I have to go."

"I heard you're staying at Meredith's and that Doctors Stevens and Karev are staying at your suite... They are on call tonight..."

"I don't think you understand. I'm leaving."

"We could leave together."

The plastic surgeon sighed before taking a bill from his wallet.

"I'm going back to the mother of my kids who I love very much."

"Who can't satisfy you at the moment. But I can. I know exactly what you need. We could go to the hotel..."

"I won't tell you twice, I'm leaving. Alone. And I hope this kind of situation won't repeat itself in the future. I love Kate and nothing, not even an horny intern, will change that."

Then he stormed out of the bar and went to his car. The "frat house" was dark and silent. Both Meredith's and Derek's cars were missing. Instead there was a motorcycle parked in front. He unlocked the door and switched the light on. On the couch, snoring peacefully, were his daughter and Cristina Yang. A smile appeared on his face as he took an afghan and spread it on their shoulders. He carefully walked up the stairs and opened the door leading to Karev's room. Kate, her reading glasses on the tip of her nose, was sitting on the bed, her casted leg up on a pillow, a book in her hands.

"Still up?" he asked, taking off his sport jacket and shirt.

"Couldn't sleep. Is Yang still downstairs with Emma?"

He crawled on the bed and captured her lips. "They're both asleep on the couch. I can't believe our little girl melted Yang."

"Yang is a great woman, Mark. She just had too many heartbreak. Did you know she witnessed her father's death when she was 9?"

"No, I didn't... And with Burke leaving her at the altar..."

His lips traveled down to her neck and he gently put his hand on Kate's barely visible baby bump.

"How's mini-Mark doing?"

"The baby's doing great, I think. I haven't had any nausea."

"I can't wait for him to start kicking. To feel him."

Kate laughed. "You're so sure it's going to be a boy?"

"Well... If it's a girl I'll still be ecstatic. But it'll be great to have a boy, you know to even things out."

Kate sighed. "What you really want is someone to play football with you."

"You're being sexist, Katie. Our little girl will kick ass. She's going to be the queen of soccer, football or any sport she decide to try. And we won't force her to take ballroom dancing lesson, right?"

"If you say so..."

"Why don't you put your book aside... so I can take care of you?"

Kate closed her eyes as he cupped her breast.

"You know I can't... It's too early" she moaned with regrets in her voice.

"I have a few tricks up in my sleeves if you know what I mean."

And he disappeared underneath the sheets.

TBC

Author Note: You know the drill: Leave her review ;) Lara K.


	25. Chapter XXV

Chapter XXV

Cristina Yang woke up to the sound of a child giggle. She opened her eyes to Emma Sloan's toothless grin.

"Hey munchkin... Been awake long?"

The only answer she got was the wet kiss the toddler gave her.

"Where are your parents? Still sleeping? Yeah... Sloan must have kept her awake most of the night. What do you want to do?"

"Potty."

The resident sighed. "Come on, lets get you ready for the day."

They went upstairs and, after a stop to the bathroom, Cristina dressed the little girl.

"Mama?"

"Your mommy and daddy are still sleeping, munchkin. What do you say to spending the day with your aunt Cristina? We could take a ferryboat ride."

" 'Rek! 'Erry 'oat!"

"Yes, of course. With McDreamy you sure know what ferryboats are."

After writing a quick note to Sloan and Sanford, she took the plastic surgeon's car keys and left the house.

*******

After a ride on one of the ferryboat, breakfast at McDonald and a trip to the playground where all the stay-at-home dads flirted with her, Cristina drove to the hospital. She had took the day off, but her interns had a shift at the clinic under the supervision of Sidney Heron and, though she didn't thought much of them, she knew she needed to rescue them, even if it was for five minutes.

"Come on munchkin, let's rescue some interns."

The little girl jumped into Cristina's arms and they went to the clinic. They were welcomed by the ever cheerful Sidney.

"Cristina! OMG! Is this Dr Sloan and Dr Sanford's daughter? She looks exactly like her mother... Well except for her eyes, they're McSteamy's eyes."

"Sloan doesn't like us using this name around her. How are my interns doing?"

"They're doing well. Aren't you a looker? Yes you are! Wanna come see Sidney?" she said, extending her arms toward the toddler.

The little girl frowned before hiding her face in the crook of Cristina's neck.

"She's definitely not as outspoken as her father..."

"She just doesn't like stranger... But back to my interns..."

"I'm taking good care of them. Don't worry, they're all happy campers. Do you want me to keep the little one for a while so you can go and visit you friends?"

"No, you don't need to. It's nearly her naptime and we haven't had lunch yet..."

She was interrupted by one of her intern who saved her.

"Doctor Yang, I thought you were off today."

"I am, Ryan. I'm just passing through."

"Doctor Heron, I can't put the IV!" yelled Lexie from the other side of the room.

The resident smiled. "Duty call! I'm coming Lexie!"

Ryan let out a sigh. "If you wanted to punish us, Dr Yang, you couldn't found a better way. Heron is way too... happy. And Lexie's been acting like a b... well you know, the b word, since Sloan turned her down."

"What?"

"Yeah. Last night at Joe's. She tried to made a pass at him, but the guy told her he was a one-woman man."

A smile spread across Cristina's face.

"Thanks for the piece of gossip, Ryan."

And she left. The intern turned to his colleagues and said: "She called me by my name!"

******

Navigating through the atrium with her food tray in one hand and Emma's on the other, Cristina went to the table where Izzie, Alex and Meredith were having lunch.

"Don't stay like this, Evil Spawn. Take the munchkin!"

Alex got up and pick the little girl up. "Come see uncle Alex, baby-doll. You're on babysitting duty?"

"I fell asleep on Meredith's couch and Sloan and Sanford weren't awake yet, so I kidnapped their daughter."

"Well Emma transformed you into lovey-dovey auntie Cristina"

"Shut up Barbie. Where's Bambi?" asked Cristina, giving Emma a an apple juice box.

"He's with Torres... probably in an on-call room" answered Alex, giving the little girl a piece of chips. "Callie's biological clock is ticking loud and clear apparently."

"Don't give her chips, Alex! They're not healthy" said Meredith, replacing the chips in her goddaughter's hand with a piece of carrot.

"Says the woman who indulge in tequila every chance she get" laughed the resident.

"Could you please stop bickering!" sighed Izzie. "You're giving Emma a very bad example."

The little girl looked at the adults with a cute little smile.

"Is that the McSt... the Sloan's smirk?" asked Izzie.

"It is, Barbie. She mastered it. Wait until you wake up to it and she gave you a big wet kiss."

"Kissie-kissie!" said the toddler, getting off her chair and walking around the table to give the three residents wet and sticky kisses.

"Thank you, baby-doll" said Alex, putting her back on her seat.

"Yeah, thank you Emma, that's the only kiss he'll receive today" laughed Cristina.

"Luv 'Lex!"

"You sure are a ladies' man, Karev" said Miranda Bailey, joining them.

"Mimi! Kissie-kissie."

The Chief Resident kneeled down and let Emma give her a kiss.

"You took babysitting as a side job Yang?"

"I... I'm only watching her for the day, Doctor Bailey. You know, to help Sloan and Sanford..."

Bailey smiled. "So you're spending the day with Cristina, Emma? You had fun with her, I hope... Did you went to the park?"

" 'Erry 'oat!" giggled the little girl.

"Ferryboat? Well your uncle Derek is going to be jealous of you, won't he? And is Cristina's taking good care of you?"

"Luv 'Tina! Luv 'Tina lots."

And she went back to her juice box and carrot.

"I'll leave you four to your lunch" said Bailey. "Yang... I'll call you if Tucker and I need a babysitter."

"Bye Mimi!" Emma said, waving at Bailey.

"You're going to get a reputation as a babysitter Cristina" said Meredith, smiling.

"Very funny, Meredith."

They all went back to their lunch until Emma started frowning. She pulled at Cristina's shirt and when the resident bent down she whispered in her ear.

"Again?!"

"What does she wants? Uncle Alex might be able to help you, baby-doll."

"I don't think you can help her Evil Spawn, unless you want to visit the ladies' room or take her to the men's bathroom."

Izzie got up and smiled at the toddler. "Auntie Izzie will take you, sweetie-pie."

The tall blonde, holding the tiny little girl's hand, walked out of the atrium toward the bathrooms.

"Did you heard what your half-sister did, Meredith?" asked Cristina, taking a bite of her sandwich.

"No, what has she done? Killed a patient?"

Alex smiled, having heard it from one of the scrub nurse who had been at Joe's the previous night.

"Your little half-sister threw herself at Sloan last night at Joe's."

"Seriously?!" shouted Meredith, nearly choking on her piece of salad.

"Seriously. Lexie made a very indecent proposal to McSteamy."

"You're not telling her the funny part, Cristina. Sloan totally turned her down. Told her he loved Sanford and not even an horny intern could change that. Nurse Fran, you know the one with the hole between her teeth, told me this morning."

At first Meredith felt bad for Lexie, but she couldn't help but laugh at the situation.

"I think she's trying to follow in your footstep" said Alex. "You know, sleeping with attending... She even flirted with 007."

"Stop calling George 007, Alex..."

"Sorry Grey, but the nickname will follow him to the grave" laughed the resident.

The conversation was cut short by Cristina's cell phone.

"Hello? Doctor Sloan... Yeah, I'm still alive... Of course she's okay... If you're going to mock me like that I'm going to hung up... Hi Doctor Sanford... We're having lunch at the hospital... We should be back in time for her afternoon nap... She's in the bathroom with Izzie... Okay... Don't, she's a great kid. Nothing like her dad, luckily... No problem... Okay..."

"Kate?" asked Meredith.

"Yeah. Apparently Sloan seems to doubt my capacities to take care of his daughter."

"He's just over-protective, Cristina. Mark knows you love the little one and that she loves you back. You're one of her favorite subject. She talks about you all the time. I'm even starting to get a little jealous. I'm her godmother after all."

"That's not the way I see it, Meredith" said Alex. "We're all in her life... You and Shepherd are her godparents, Cristina's got this bond with her since the accident, Izzie's always baking stuff for her..."

"And you Alex? What's your thing with Emma?" asked Meredith.

"She's his little princess" suddenly said Cristina. "He'd be willing to do anything for her, right Evil Spawn?"

The resident blushed. "What can I say, she's lovable."

Izzie choose this moment to come back to the table. "Is there something I should know? Why is Alex blushing?"

"No reason, Barbie. So munchkin, your daddy called and he's missing you like crazy. Time to say goodbye to everybody."

The little girl pouted before taking Cristina's hand.

"Wanna give a goodbye kiss to Izzie, Alex and Meredith?"

Emma nodded and hugged them before leaving with Cristina.

TBC


	26. Chapter XXVI

Chapter XXVI

It was a quiet Wednesday morning. Sitting on a deck chair on the veranda of his now finished house Mark Sloan was enjoying a cup of coffee, smiling at himself. The contractor had given him the keys the previous Thursday and, with the help of Derek, Karev and O'Malley, had spent the week-end doing paint work. He was now waiting for Derek who had gone to their storage room to pick up the furniture Kate had carefully chosen out of online catalogues.

The quiet sound of the nature was suddenly disturbed by the the arrival of two trucks and several cars in the driveway. The plastic surgeon got up and went to welcome his guests.

"Aren't you all supposed to be at work?"

"Relax McSteamy" said Yang, getting out of Grey's jeep. "We're here to help you."

"I appreciate, but... All of you? Who's covering for you at the hospital? And wasn't Stevens supposed to spend the day with Kate and Emma?"

"Don't worry, Dr Sloan" said Izzie. "I got Doctor Bailey and little Tucker to spend the day with them, you know playdate."

"We thought you could use a couple of extra hands" said Karev getting out of the second truck. "So Shepherd ask me, I told Izzie who basically told the whole hospital..."

"I didn't! I didn't Dr Sloan, I just told Meredith, Cristina and George..."

"I told Callie..."

"And I told Addison..."

Mark sighed. "Let me finished. You, Addie, told Adele who got the Chief to give you all your day off?"

Adele smiled warmly. "I always knew you were a smart boy. Ladies, why don't you help me with the food while the gentlemen get started."

"You brought food?"

"Of course we did" said Addison. "I used to live on this land Mark and I know that nobody delivers here."

"Yeah, it's pretty far away from everything, Sloan. Why couldn't you choose some place else? Is it because you make Sanford scream..."

"Shut up Torres!"

"Kids!" yelled the Chief. "Behave yourself. Karev, O'Malley, Shepherd, come and give me a hand if we want to be finished before dinnertime."

Mark smiled before rolling up his sleeves.

*********

It was twilight when Kate drove her brand new SUV down the road leading to the construction site of her house. Mark had called her earlier, asking her to come ASAP. The contractor had apparently some problem regarding the plans for the kitchen and her presence was requested. She had dropped Emma at Meredith's, Izzie Stevens had agreed to babysat her. Emma loved Izzie who would dotted on her and spoiled her with cupcake and muffin. Arriving in front of what Cristina Yang and Meredith had dubbed the McCastle, she was surprise to see only Mark's car parked in front. She got out and walked up the stairs of the veranda. The house seemed almost ready. Opening the door she was speechless. The house was in fact ready! The furniture that she had carefully choose had been delivered and a fire was even burning in the fireplace.

"Mark? Baby, where are you?" she asked.

She received no answer, but decided to explore the first floor. The living room, the double office, the dining room, the kitchen... No one. Leaving her coat on the staircase's handrail she went upstairs, looking at Emma's room, then went to the nursery. Tears started forming in her eyes when she entered the room. They had decided to wait until the birth to find the sex of the baby so the room was painted in a soft shade of yellow. An antique crib was in one corner, next to a rocking chair. A more modern-looking crib was next to a changing table. There was toys and teddy bears... Teddy bears dressed in scrubs. She walked to the master bedroom and smiled at Mark, sleeping on the king size bed. Climbing on the bed, she kissed his throat, his jaw, then his lips.

"Hey sleepy head..." she whispered.

Slowly he woke up and yawned. "Hey... How do you like your surprise?"

"I love my surprise... All my surprises. How did you get everything finished so soon?"

"Derek came and helped me. And the Chief and Adele... And Karev and O'Malley... And Addison, Callie, Grey, Yang and Stevens..."

"You did all that behind my back?"

He smiled. "Yeah. So, did I do good?"

"You did amazing. Everything is perfect, the kitchen, the living room, Emma's room... The nursery..."

"I was afraid you'd be mad at me for putting it together without you."

He put his hands on her pregnant belly and she smiled. "Well, I was surprised. I thought it would be something we would do together, but then I realized I wouldn't have been very helpful. It's beautiful."

"I hope it is! I spent only three hours putting that crib together!"

She laughed. Pregnancy suited her. She was glowing. The only remains of the car crash that could have been fatal was a tiny scar on her bottom lips, nearly visible. Mark said it was there to remind her that she shouldn't bite her lips.

"So... The house is ready. Does it means we can move in?" she asked, biting his earlobe.

"We can move whenever you want" he moaned.

"Okay... What about christening the house?"

"Later... First I have something I need to show you."

He got up the bed, took her hand in his and lead her to their private balcony. The view was breathtaking. She couldn't believe this would be the view they would see everyday.

"Wow... I mean, I can't believe how beautiful it is. I'll be forever thankful to Derek for letting us buy part of his land. We have a house!"

He looked at her, speechless. He had never seen her this happy. He sank down onto one knee, pulled a box out of his pocket and said "Kate Sanford, will you marry me?"

Looking at the diamond ring he was presenting her, she was silent for a moment. "Don't, Mark..."

"It is rather cold here," he interrupted in a plaintive voice. "Will you say you'll marry me so I can get up and we can go inside christening our new house?"

She bit her lips. "Are you really sure, Mark?"

He smiled the McSteamy smile. "Of course I'm sure, Kate. I love you."

"But you don't believe in marriage..."

"Neither do you, but I can't imagine my life without you. You make me complete. Without you, I'm nothing. Now, for the third time, will you marry me? I won't take no as an answer"

Her eyes were filled with tears.

"I already got Derek's permission, so all that's missing is a simple yes from you."

"You asked Derek?" she smiled.

"I wanted to do it the old fashion way and Shep is the closest thing to a brother you got. But I'm telling you, he's going to be my best man, so you'll have to find someone else to walk you down the aisle. Please Kate, make an honest man out of me..."

She nodded and he put the ring on her left hand ring finger. He got up and wrapped his arms around him. He kissed her as if his life was depending on this kiss.

* * *

Author Note: I made a mistake when I first uploaded chapter XXVI... I uploaded chapter XXVII instead... So here's the real chapter XXVI and I'll post chapter XXVII as well - Lara K


	27. Chapter XXVII

Chapter XXVII

The moment she left the scrub room after her surgery Kate realized something was wrong. The surgery floor was way too calm.

"Finished your surgery doctor Sanford?" asked one of the nurse.

"Yeah, patient was sent to recovery and my resident went down to tell the family. But where are everybody? The surgical floor should be buzzing. It's freezing outside and there's ice everywhere..."

"They're all down in the ER. Major car crash. They're all stabilizing the vics before rushing them to the OR."

"Thank you. If you need me, page me. I'll go downstairs see if they need an extra pair of hand."

"You take it easy, okay? We wouldn't want you to go on your maternity leave early."

"I promise!"

She took the elevator and went down. Her little one didn't seemed to like it, 'cause he started to kick her bladder. Putting her hands on her stomach she softly struck it.

"Easy baby. We're going to see daddy."

The moment she stepped into the ER she felt as if she entered a war zone. Interns, residents, attendings, nurses... They were all running like headless chickens.

"Stevens, can you brief me?"

"Car crash, 2 limousines... The Chief, Bailey and Callie are putting a man in an hypothermic state to allow him to walk again..."

"What?! Why didn't they call me?"

"I don't know. Anyway Shepherd and I are working on a woman who seems to have short term memory, Sloan is taking care of a man who had a tracheo with a pen... Oh and Cristina got stab by a piece of ice."

"A piece of ice?! Are you joking or..."

"The resident sighed. "I gotta go, I left my interns alone with Shepherd. The Chief will brief you better than me. He's in trauma 1. Don't overdo yourself."

And she ran. Kate took a deep breath before walking to trauma 1.

"Chief, what the hell is happening? Why are you putting this man..."

"Kate... I thought you were in surgery."

"I finished about half an hour ago. But... His BP is way too low, his temperature... You're killing this man!"

"We're not killing him" said Callie. "I... It's a procedure they did at Northwestern. I read about it..."

"I know, doctor Torres, I was at Northwestern when they did it. But do I have to remind you that when they did it the patient was a healthy man in his early twenties?"

"I... It will work! I'll do it... I..."

"Chief, stop this madness for God's sake and let me operate... I'm this hospital best spinal surgeon..."

"A procedure like this is what this hospital needs right now. We're number 12, Kate. With this we will be back on top. Doctor Torres knows what she's doing."

"So do I Chief! You're killing a patient that I could save!"

"Doctor Sanford, Kate..." started Bailey. "Why don't you go see if Yang is okay, she had a freak accident. We wouldn't want you to risk your health in your condition..."

"What? But wait..."

Too late, Bailey was already pushing her outside the room. She sighed loudly before tears of anger filled her eyes.

"Doctor S, are you... You're crying?" asked Karev.

"You know, those damn hormones. I hear Yang got stab by ice?"

"Yeah she's in trauma 7. Are you sure you're okay? Do you want me to go fetch Sloan?"

"No... I'm okay, really. Go back to work, I'll go take care of Cristina. Go! I'm sure there's a case you're dying to get on. Go, that's an order!"

"If you're sure. Don't work too hard, okay? Gotta think of the little one."

She faked a smile and walked to trauma 7. Addison was standing in front of the window, slowly licking her lips.

"Hey Addie, what's up?"

The OB-GYN frowned. "Were you crying? Your eyes are red..."

"Hormones. You know, pregnant chick and all... But wait a minute, who's with Yang? I saw Stevens – she's with Derek, Karev is in the ER, O'Malley's in trauma 3, Grey's in trauma 4 and Torres, the Chief and Bailey are killing a patient..."

"They're doing what?" shouted Addison.

"They're doing some... That's not the point! Who the hell's taking care of Cristina? I hope they didn't left her with her interns..."

"Doctor G.I. Joe is with her" sighed the redhead.

Seeing the lack of reaction from her friend, she turned her toward the window.

"Oh my... Look what we got here."

"His name's Hunt, Major Owen Hunt of the US Army. Came with the vics. You heard about the pen tracheo? That was his doing. You know me, I've never been into big icebox man, but him..."

"Yeah... remind me of those highlanders from my bodice reapers... What? I got tired of watching daytime soap while I was on leave."

"I'm not judging." She sighed. "I would kill to be in Yang's position right now."

The resident suddenly screamed while G.I. Joe removed the ice that was impaling her.

"I take that back, it didn't look too pleasant... I think I'll leave, babies to deliver, you know the drill. You shouldn't stay up too long Kate. And try to eat something."

"Why are you all worrying about me? I'm doing great! Morning sickness stopped a long time ago and I'm full energy. Now go! I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself."

She knocked on the door and opened it with a smile.

"Hi, I'm doctor Sanford, spinal surgeon attending."

"Major Owen Hunt, U.S. Army" said the man in military fatigue.

"Yang, how are you holding on?"

"I want to get out of here" moaned the young woman.

"Doctors makes the worst patients" said Kate laughing. "So... how is she doing, Dr Hunt... or do I have to call you by your rank?"

"Just... call me Hunt. Dr Yang here will, hopefully, get back on her feet quickly. The ice didn't hit any organs or artery. She just needed stitches."

"That's wonderful. Right, Dr Yang? Can... Can I get you something? A cup of coffee? Something to eat?"

"Shouldn't you be slowing down a little bit? And who's taking care of the little one?" asked the resident.

"Emma is sleeping down at daycare. And I know, I should slow down and that's why I was asked to watch over you."

"They asked you to babysit me?! Ouch!!!"said Yang when she tried to get up.

"Hey, don't tried to get up too fast or you'll tear your stitches!" said Hunt.

"The voice of authority. You should teach me how you do it, I could use it on my 2 year old and my fiancé."

"How... How far along are you?"

"Five months, nearly six... My OB-GYN is trying to send me on early maternity leave."

In the background Yang was groaning in pain.

"Did you gave her something for the pain?" asked Kate.

"She didn't want morphine... Said she didn't want to be high. Something about wanting to go back to work."

"Well I have bad news for you Cristina, you're getting morphine and I'll drive you back home."

"But I need to work! I need to hold a scalpel!!"

"She's a bit of a workaholic, isn't she?" said Hunt, smiling.

"That she is. She's our best resident. Too much into cardio, but I'm hoping she'll try other specialities."

"You really think I'm the best resident?" asked Yang, suddenly feeling better.

"Yes, but I'm giving you morphine so you won't remember I said it" smiled Kate.

"Didn't I ever told you you were my favorite attending? I could babysit the munchkin for you whenever you want... Do your post-op..."

"Relax Cristina. Thank you for telling me I'm your favorite attending, yes you can babysit Emma and do my post-op, but I'm still going to give you morphine..."

"You're mean!"

"You know what, you using the word mean like a teenager tells me that you really need morphine. Now lay down, take deep breath and I'll go get morphine. Could you keep an eye on her for me?" she asked Hunt.

"Yes, of course."

"I'll be back, okay?"

She left the room and the minute the door was closed Hunt shut the blind. Kate smiled and nearly bumped into the Chief.

"Kate... Any news about Yang?"

"Yes, I'm on my way to get her morphine. The army doctor, Major Hunt, is with her right now."

"What do you think of him?"

"What do I think of him?" she asked, clueless.

"Yes, as a potential candidate for Head of Trauma? I mean, we're number 12, Kate! With a man like Hunt as Head of Trauma we would probably get back our status as a main trauma hospital."

"Well... He's still in the army, right? Do you know if he still has to do another tour of duty?"

"I don't know... But I really need him, the hospital need someone like him."

"Well you should talk to him first before printing his contract. But wait until I come back, he's watching Yang for me and she's definitely not feeling well... I don't think she would like if you saw her like that."

"She's that bad?" he asked, concerned.

"Well... She's in pain and she's not used to be that vulnerable. You know how Yang is, proud and everything..."

"I understand. Then send Hunt to me when he's finished with her..."

"That I will do."

She was ready to leave, but he stop her.

"Oh and about what happened in the ER..."

"Listen Chief, I hate to defy your authority, but what you did in the ER with Torres... Never, you hear me, never do that again! I'm your principal spinal surgeon and I feel like you don't respect me when you decide to do some risky procedure in my field behind my back..."

"We got your head of department's opinion..."

"Derek's specialty is the brain Richard!" shouted the young woman. "He's the brain to-go guy and I'm the spinal gal. Now... we'll blame this outburst on pregnancy hormones. But don't think I'll forget about it, 'cause I'll never."

The Chief was speechless.

"Now, I gotta leave. I have to go to the pharmacy to get Yang some pain med, then I'll send Hunt to see you."

With that she turned around and walked away, her eyes filled with tears.

**TBC**


	28. Chapter XXVIII

Chapter XXVIII

"Maternity leave sucks!"

These words were shouted by a huge Kate Sanford. The seven month pregnant woman was sitting at one of the table of the hospital atrium, her swollen feet up on a chair, surrounded by Meredith Grey, Izzie Stevens, Cristina Yang and Addison Montgomery.

"Come on Kate! I'm pretty sure it's not that bad..."

"You're right Addie, it's not always bad. I don't get page in the middle of the night, I can read plenty of trashy novels on my deck and spend time with my daughter and fiancé. But that's without counting my swollen ankles, the fact that I'm as big as a freaking whale and that this baby seems to be a future soccer player. Oh, and the last thing I cut was the chicken at dinner last night."

"And what about the sex?" asked Cristina, out of the blue. "I heard that the hormones during the third trimester..."

"Cristina! That's not the kind of thing you ask a pregnant woman."

"Izzie Stevens you are such a prude!" laughed Meredith. "The woman drove all the way from Derek's wilderness for a quick tumble in an on-call room AND her fiancé is McSteamy."

Kate burst out loud before suddenly stopping.

"Kate.. Are you okay? Do you..."

Taking a deep breath the young woman smiled. "Did I told you about the little monster pressing on my bladder? I can't laugh out loud or else... well you can imagine what could happen. But Cristina, to answer your question, yes the third trimester hormones makes me act like a horny teenager."

They were interrupt by the three residents pager.

"We gotta go" said Izzie. "The new head of trauma is making us do some skills lab."

"You don't look too motivated Izzie."

"I don't know, Dr Montgomery... There is something about him..."

"Kate frowned. "Wait a minute... New head of trauma? Since when do we have a new head of trauma?"

"Since today" answered Meredith. "But you already met him. You remember Major Hunt? The limousines crash from a little while ago..."

"Dr G.I. Joe? Huge, redhead, hunky guy? Of course I remember him... Richard got him to leave the army? Wow... Well I won't keep you any longer. Go to your lab."

The three residents got up, pick up their stuff and prepared to leave.

"Cristina, could I..."

The young woman stopped and Kate took her by the arm and whispered.

"Don't do anything with Dr Hunt that I wouldn't do with my fiancé." Seeing the resident puzzled look, she added. "I'm pregnant, Cristina, not blind. I saw the lust in both of your eyes the last time he was here. I have a feeling he's a keeper. So you go girl and don't take prisoner."

For probably the first time in her life Cristina Yang was speechless.

"Well... Thank you... I better go now... You take it easy..."

Addison turned to her friend and asked. "What the hell was that?"

"What? Oh you mean with Cristina? I like the girl Addison and after what she went through with Burke leaving her at the altar... I want her happy! You can blame the pregnancy hormones, but if you had seen the sparks between her and Dr G.I. Joe..."

"You're thinking of changing profession and start a matchmaking business?"

"Why not? If it works between Cristina and Hunt I might even continue with you. Did I told you I got a call from Dr Feelgood himself?"

"Who? Sam? Nai's Sam?"

Kate nodded. "Needed some information about an old case of mine for his next book. But he's not Naomi's Sam anymore, you know."

"What?! They divorced?"

"You didn't know? I mean, you are Naomi's BFF and you're Maya's godmother... You really need to call her then. To make a short story, yes they are divorced, but they're still working together. They got their private practice by the beach, Oceanside Wellness Center. From what Sam's told me it's pretty great. They have almost every specialty under the same roof: family medicine, OB-GYN, peds, shrink, procreation assistance and even an alternate medicine guy. His name's Pete, he's single and, from his pic on their Website, very handsome. He is perfect, except he's in L.A. and you're in Seattle."

"You just told me my old and dear friends from med school are now divorced and you're trying to match me with a quack from Los Angeles?"

"Old and dear friends... They didn't even know about you and Derek! You know what? Go and call Naomi, or better yet go spend the weekend down in L.A., but just the weekend! Don't even think of staying down there and join their medical heaven. I can't lose my best friend another time. So go visit Naomi, check out this "quack" and, if he's to your liking, get him to move to rainy Seattle."

The neonatal surgeon laughed. "You're crazy Kate, but I still love you!"

"Let's blame the craziness on the pregnancy. Now give me a hand and help me get up. I'm going to find my fiancé and tell him I'm heading home before Chief Webber see me."

Addison helped her and hugged her.

"Call me when you get to L.A. okay?"

The redhead frowned. "How are you so sure I'm going to go..."

"I know you Addie... Bye."

After one last hug she left the atrium and bumped into Lexie Grey.

"Good afternoon Dr Grey."

"Dr Sanford... Wow you're huge!"

"Thank you..." said Kate, not so sure how to take it.

"No... I mean... You are bigger than the last time I saw you. Which is totally normal. You're in your last trimester and... The baby is growing..." babbled the embarrassed interns.

"Don't you have skills lab to attend with the new head of trauma?"

"Yes... And I'm getting late... I better go... It's great to see you... I... Have a good afternoon."

And with that she started to run down the hallway. Kate laughed a little. She still couldn't believe that she was related to Meredith. She sighed and headed to Mark's office. She found him on his couch, sleeping with Emma laying on his chest. Her eyes got all misty at the tender scene.

"Hey..."

Slowly, Mark emerged from his slumber.

"Hey, what time is it?"

"Time for me and Emma to go back to the castle and wait until the king comes back."

"I wish I could escape the dungeon earlier, but Shep and I have to go cover the ER while the new head of trauma does his "skills" lab. I'll try to come back home as soon as possible."

He got up, gently put Emma in her stroller before dropping a kiss on her cheek. He then turned to Kate and captured her lips.

"Love you, oh my ever so beautiful queen."

"I love you too, my sexy king. See you later."

They parted way at the elevator, Kate softly stroking her huge belly.

"Your mother is the luckiest woman in the world, little monster."

TBC

**Author Note:** Hope you like it. The allusions about Private Practice are for Nat! - Lara K


	29. Chapter XXIX

Chapter XXIX

The idea came to Kate one lazy Sunday morning while still in bed with Mark.

"We should host a welcome dinner!"

"To welcome who?" asked the plastic surgeon making his way from her lips to her breast bone.

"The new Heads of Department! Hunt in Trauma and what's-her-name in Cardio..."

"Erica Hahn... And where should we held this welcome dinner? At this French restaurant by Elliott Bay that you like so much?"

"Here of course! We have a huge dinning room and a high-tech kitchen that never really served..."

"Don't get me wrong, it's a really great idea, but you're nearly eight months pregnant!"

The young woman frowned. "So being pregnant means I'm not able to..."

"You know very well that's not what I meant, Kate. I just don't want the stress of planning such an event to burden you. Your ankles are swollen all the time and you have back pain when you stand for too long."

"That's why I'll get one of those chefs that cooks and serves. I won't have to lift a finger... I'll ask Adele to help me, she is, after all, the Chief's wife."

"And who are we inviting to this welcome dinner?"

Kate let out a moan of pleasure when his mouth reached her sensitive breast. "The Chief and Adele, of course... Addie, Derek and Meredith... Don't stop please... Bailey, her husband and their son... And why not Karev, Stevens and Yang... Oh and Hunt and what's-her-name..."

"That's all?"

"Yeah... Mark, baby..." said the young woman, panting. "Let's get down with business, please..."

A huge grin spread across Mark's face that disappeared as soon as he heard his daughter's cry.

"It was too good to be true..."

Still panting, Kate smiled. "Come on daddy, your daughter awaits. I'll go down and start the coffee."

Putting on some boxers he leaned down and kissed her. "Did I told you I loved you?"

"Not today..."

"Well I love you."

Not too far Emma let out a heart-wrenching daddy that made Mark's face turn sour.

"Daddy's coming, princess!"

* * *

With Adele's help, Kate was able to hire one of the city's most talk about Chef and, with Addison, she found the perfect gown. Six days later guests were lounging in the living room.

"Kay, you look fabulous!" said Derek when she walked down the stairs.

"Well thank you Derek. Is everybody here yet?"

"Almost. We're still waiting for Hunt. Come, there's someone I'd like you to met."

He offered her his arm and walked her to the living room. Cristina Yang was in a great conversation with the Webbers, Izzie Stevens was talking with Bailey and her husband while Mark was showing their impressive medical library to Meredith and Alex Karev.

"Addison, Doctor Hahn, may I..." said Derek to Addie and the tall blond woman standing by the bay window. "Dr Hahn I'd like to introduce you to Kate Sanford, my best spinal surgeon. Kay, this is Erica Hahn, the new Head of Cardio."

"Nice to meet you, Dr Hahn" smiled Kate, extending her hand.

"The spinal goddess?"

"Excuse me?" Kate was puzzled by the interrogation.

"Yang... That's what she's calling you."

A soft shade of pink blushed Kate's cheeks. "I wouldn't call myself a spinal goddess..."

Seeing her friend's embarrassment Addison interrupted her. "Kate is way too modest. She's a gifted surgeon. One of her fifth year residency's case is going to be feature in Sam Bennett's new book."

"L.A.'s Dr Feelgood?" asked Hahn, with disdain. "It's crap when you compare it to the New England Medical Journal..."

"Sam is an old friend of Derek, Addison, Mark and I, Dr Hahn" said Kate, a little annoyed by the woman snobbish attitude toward her friend. "If I'm not wrong you were one of the candidate for the last Harper Avery Award, right?"

Hahn nodded. "Yes, I was. But the Award went to a former colleague of yours, Preston Burke."

"And he got it for the Humpty Dumpty surgery he did before he left Seattle... Derek, correct me if I'm wrong, but it was the Humpty Dumpty that Cristina scheduled, studied for and nearly performed in its entirety?"

The Head of Neuro smiled and said. "You are right, Kay, it was this surgery."

"So the real recipient of the last Harper Avery Award should have been Cristina Yang and not Preston Burke. Do you realize, Dr Hahn, that you lost the Award to a surgery that was done by an intern?"

The doorbell saved Hahn from the humiliation of answering Kate's question.

"That must be Dr Hunt. Addie could you tell Mark to meet me at the door?"

"Yes, of course."

"If you'll excuse me..." She walked to the door and took a deep breath before opening the door. "Good evening Dr Hunt!"

"Wow Dr Sanford, you are stunning."

"Thank you, but please call me Kate."

"Only if you drop the Dr Hunt and call me Owen." He gave her the bouquet he was holding. "Sloan told me Callas lilies were your favorites..."

"You sure know the way to a woman's heart, Dr... Owen. Oh Mark, look how thoughtful Owen is. He got me my favorite flowers."

Mark went to stand behind his fiancée. "Hunt, this one's mine!"

The trauma surgeon smiled. "Don't worry... Shepherd told you were a fan of good scotch. I hope this one will be up to your taste."

The plastic surgeon took the bottle that was handed to him and whistled. "That's a very good bottle. I hope you'll join me when I'll open it."

"With pleasure. And this", he gave Kate a pink gift bag, "is for your little one. It's not much, just a little ballerina costume... Grey told me she was always dancing these days."

"You didn't have to, Owen."

"My mother taught me to always bring a little something when I'm invited somewhere."

"Well, Emma is upstairs with Dr Bailey's little boy and the babysitter, but they'll join us for dessert. I'm pretty sure you'll become one of her favorite person once she open your gift."

"Doctor S..." interrupted Cristina. "I'm sorry, but the Chef said he was ready to serve."

"Thank you, Cristina. Will you help me find a vase for Owen's bouquet?"

"Yes... Oh, good evening Dr Hunt."

"Good evening Yang."

"Hope you didn't have trouble finding the McCastle..."

"No, no problem. Directions were clear."

"Come on Hunt!" said Mark. "If the food is as good as it smells it's going to be delicious."

"I hope so."

The two men left for the living room while Kate and Cristina went to the kitchen.

"What's was all that? This tension between you and Owen?"

The resident sighed. "I don't know... The make out session we had after he took my icicle out was quite unforgettable, but when he started to worked at the hospital he acted like it never happened. Called me Christine and all that... I confronted him outside Joe's..."

"You didn't get much answer?" asked the attending, opening a cupboard and taking out a glass vase.

"No... I ended up with my back to the wall and his lips on mine..."

Kate was speechless. "Wow..."

"And now, he's giving me the three words treatment."

"Three words treatment?" asked the pregnant woman, putting water in the vase.

Cristina took the bouquet and smiled. "Every time he's talking to me, he only use three worded phrase. 'How are you', 'Find my truck' and even tonight... 'Good evening Yang' and 'Directions were clear'. I'm going to be honest, I've never been like this over a man! Even with Burke I wasn't like this! I'm acting like a lovesick puppy!"

Kate's eyes suddenly filled with tears. "Cristina Yang is in love! Wow..."

"Oh, please, don't cry!"

"It's just... I defended you to Hahn... She was being bitchy and snobbish... So I told her Burke's Harper Avery should be yours. And now you're telling me you're in love with Owen..."

"Please stop with the tears! You're embarrassing me!"

"I can't! It's the hormones!"

The Chef cleared his throat, making his presence known. "Excuse me Ms Sanford. I'm ready to serve the dinner."

Wiping her tears Kate found back her smile. "Thank you. You can start the service. "

TBC

**Author note:** You liked it? You didn't? Let me know by pushing the review button! Luv, Lara K.


	30. Chapter XXX

Chapter XXX

When Kate awoke the next morning, a weak sun was struggling to shine through a haze of clouds. She slowly got up, groggy from such a deep sleep, and looked to the other side of the bed. Mark was still asleep, snoring softly. She left the bedroom and went to Emma's room. The little girl, much like her father, was still sleeping and snoring. She closed the door and went downstairs to prepare coffee for her guests.

The dinner, the night before, had ended up in the wee hours. Bailey and her family were the first to leave and the Chief and Adele soon followed. Hahn had stayed until midnight before calling it a night. When the clock stroked 3AM Kate had decided, seeing the amount of alcohol her colleague had taken, to keep them for the night. Derek and Meredith went to the trailer while Owen had taken the guest room with the large queen bed and Cristina and Addison the one with the two double beds leaving the two Murphy beds of the study to Alex and Izzie.

Kate was surprised to find the kitchen patio door opened. She started the coffee, put on an old pair of ballerina shoes and went to the veranda. Owen was sitting in one of the lounge chairs admiring the view.

"Morning Owen..."

"Good morning... I hope I didn't wake you..."

She sat down next to him, smiling. "No you didn't... These days it's quite difficult to find a comfortable position to sleep. That and the fact that I get up every 20 minutes to go to the bathroom... You had a good night sleep I hope? It's a brand new mattress so I hope it wasn't too uncomfortable..."

"When you spent many nights in a tent in the middle of the desert you don't complain about a nice queen size bed. That was very thoughtful of you to keep us all for the night..."

"It was nothing. You all induced in wine and scotch and I would have been an horrible hostess if I had left you drove all the way back to the city. And it give us the opportunity to have brunch all together and get to know you better! So... What do you think of Seattle Grace?"

"It's great! I... It's a change from Iraq and the army."

"A good change?" asked Kate.

The redhead nodded. "After everything I saw back there it's... refreshing. The staff is amazing and it's great to have real O.R. and trauma rooms. And I'm not talking about the weather!"

They both laughed. Kate sighed.

"And what about Cristina?"

Owen frowned. "What about Cristina?"

"You have feelings for her right?"

"How..."

"It's pretty obvious that you like her. And she likes you too, you know. Don't be so surprise, I have experience in secret love, trust me. I just want you to know that I think you would be good for each other. Cristina is not a bright and perky person, I'll give you that, but she's been through a lot recently. Her ex-fiancé, who, just between you and me, was a complete jerk, left her on their wedding day at the altar. She was willing to change for him, but still it wasn't enough for him."

"Why are you... playing matchmaker for Cristina and I?"

She smiled. "You must have heard at the hospital that when I found out I was pregnant Emma and I got into a car crash... Well, Cristina came down and took care of Em' while I was on bedrest. My little girl really love her, so do I and, even if he'll never admit it, so does Mark. And Cristina told me last night about what happened between the two of you outside Joe's the other day..."

The redhead blushed. "She... she told you?"

"Yes she did. She also told me she had never felt that way before. But your three words treatment toward her is starting to irritates her."

"My three words..."

"Yeah, "Good evening Yang", "Directions were clear"... Use more words, for God's sake!"

"I... Everytime I... Everytime I used three words phrase it's because... because there's three other words I would like to tell her. But I can't get to tell them to her."

"I love you... That's what you want to tell her?" He nodded. "Wow... So it really was love at first sight?"

"Yes... Are you crying?"

"Don't worry. It's the hormones... They're driving me crazy these days. And told you, I really love Cristina. She's almost a sister to me." She smiled. "Growing up it was just me and my dad and he would have never won father of the year. Apart from Derek and his sisters, I never knew what having a family meant. Then I came to Seattle and finally got the family I always dreamed of..."

"You do look like a big family" said the redhead, smiling.

"For Emma we are... The Chief and Adele are the closest thing to a pair of grandparents she has on this coast. Bailey just love to bring her little boy for playdate. Derek and Meredith are, of course, her godparents. Alex will never admit it, but he's completely gaga for her, I even heard him call her his little princess. Izzie is always baking cupcake for her, doing her toenails in bright pink and braiding her hair. Addison spoils her with gifts and clothes, she even got her a tiny little Louis Vuitton purse. Cristina... Cristina has this bond with her that is just... I can't describe it. Whenever they are together, Emma seems to change her... Well that's my little girl for you, she does that to people, she brighten them."

"She's a very lucky little girl then."

"She'll be even luckier if she gets an ex-army Major uncle who'll be as protective of her as her father is... I'm sorry... I shouldn't have said that..."

Owen took her hand in his. "Don't. I'd love to be her Uncle Owen... If you'd let me, of course."

Tears quickly re-filled the young woman's eyes. They were interrupted by the soft sound of tiny footsteps on the hardwood floor. They both turned to the patio door where little Emma, dressed in a pink little Hello Kitty nightdress - a gift from Izzie of course – and carrying a blanket that obviously followed her everywhere, was smiling sleepily.

"Well hello little Miss Sunshine. Did you walk down the stairs all by yourself?"

She nodded before yawning.

"You know you can't go down the stairs unless mommy or daddy's with you."

"Daddy sleepy an' 'noring..." another yawn followed.

She passed the doorway and went to Owen, trying to climb on his laps. He smiled before taking her in his arms.

"Hello little one" he said in a soft voice. "You had a good night sleep?"

She just nodded before asking. " 'Tina?"

"Yes, Auntie Cristina also spent the night here" answered her mother. "And Auntie Addison, Auntie Izzie and Uncle Alex too. Uncle Derek and Auntie Meredith are at the tin house."

The little girl smiled at the nickname for the trailer.

"Wake 'Tina?"

The mother smiled softly at her daughter. "Auntie Cristina went to bed very late, Emma-bug, if you wake her she'll be grumpy." Seeing the sad look on the little girl, she finally gave in. "Okay, we can go and try to wake Auntie Cristina, but we won't wake Auntie Addison, she really needs her beauty sleep. Now come, mommy will take you..."

"I'll take her" said Owen, getting up, still carrying the toddler. "I mean, in your condition going up and down the stairs..."

"Thank you. Uncle Owen will take you while mommy prepare breakfast."

The smile that spread across the tiny little face was priceless. The ex-Major and her went up the stair meeting Mark on the way. The plastic surgeon smiled at the two of them before joining his fiancée in the kitchen.

"Morning beautiful. Am I hallucinating or did I really saw my daughter plotting with Hunt?"

"You didn't hallucinating. Your daughter has make another conquest." She kissed him on the jaw. "They're going upstairs to wake Cristina."

"I should have thought of that. Emma's favorite person is in the house, so of course she'll want to be the one to wake her up." He wound his hand around her waist. "I would have love to be awaken by you..."

"You were sleeping soundly, I didn't want to disturb your beauty sleep." His hand quickly went underneath her pj top, caressing her huge belly. "I love you."

"I love you more..."

He turned her around and captured her lips. Without even realizing it, Kate ended up on the counter top of the kitchen island. From her lips, Mark went to the place where his child was growing, dropping endless kiss on the now stretched skin.

"Please, keep it G rated, there's a child with us" said Cristina entering the kitchen, holding one of Emma's hand and Owen holding the other.

"Daddy!" said the little girl, running to her father.

Mark helped Kate down the island and took his daughter in his arms.

"Morning Emma-bug..."

"I and 'Wen wake Auntie 'Tina but not wake Auntie Addie, needs beauty sweep."

"Of course Auntie Addie needs her beauty sleep. And even after eight hours she'll need a good hours in the bathroom before she's ready for the day..."

"Stop making fun of poor Addison, Mark. We're not as lucky as you to be devilishly handsome all the time" playfully said Kate, groping his butt before reaching for a couple of cups.

"I'm going to be sick!" moaned Cristina. "Don't you think they're disgustingly too cute?" she asked Owen who had taken a seat next to her at the breakfast island.

The trauma surgeon smiled. "I think they're in love... Or you could blame the pregnancy hormones."

They all laughed except Emma who clearly didn't understand what the adults were talking about. They were shortly joined by clearly hangovered Alex and Izzie, then by Meredith and Derek. Addison came down 20 minutes later to the sound of Emma's laughter.

"What's the matter?" asked the neonatal surgeon.

"Beauty sweep, Auntie Addie?" asked Emma, her face full of jam.

"Look who's talking, your highness. You've got jam all over your face!"

They all sat down and enjoyed their breakfast. Sitting at the end of the table Kate smiled. She had a fabulous life, a loving fiancé, a wonderful little girl and a marvelous family.

* * *

**Author notes**: I'm so so so sorry about the delay in the update. I was pretty much under the weather for the last couple of weeks (scratch that, last couple of months). But I'm back and, hopefully, I'll post another chapter pretty soon. Lots of luv, Lara K.  
**PS** Don't forget to leave review, they are what keeps me writing. LK


	31. Chapter XXXI

**Chapter XXXI**

The last month of Kate's pregnancy ended up being quite difficult. She wasn't able to go up the stairs anymore and had to sleep in the study. Twice she had Braxton-Hicks false labor that had necessitate nightly trip to the hospital.

"I'm afraid I'll forever be pregnant!" moaned the young woman one morning before Mark left for work. "My feet are killing me and I'm as huge as a freaking whale!"

"Whaley?" asked Emma, cheerfully.

"Mommy's not as big as a whale Emma-bug. You're not as huge as a whale, Katie!" said Mark, kissing her cheek. "And pretty soon our little one will decide to show its face!"

His pager went off. After a quick look he sighed loudly.

"I have to go... Emma! Emma-bug come kiss mommy goodbye!"

The little girl ran to her mother and kissed her belly. Mark picked up his leather jacket and his daughter before kissing Kate.

"I'll try to be back by 7 and Addison will pick up Emma at daycare... Oh and I asked Hunt to come around lunch time to keep you company today."

"That's a good thing 'cause Cristina is also coming for lunch."

Mark smiled. "Have a great day, my little matchmaker."

Kate spent the rest of the morning watching daytime TV. Her back pain had started again and it was incredibly difficult to find a comfortable position to sit. She ended up laying on the couch, hoping it would fade before her guests' arrival. She must have fallen asleep because when she opened her eyes the credit of the Lifetime movie she was watching was rolling. She sat up and shut the TV before the doorbell rang.

"Come on in! The door isn't locked."

Cristina came in, carrying some take-out bags, followed by Owen.

"Hi! I'm so sorry... I must look like a mess. I was watching a movie and must have fallen asleep... I'm not even dressed!"

"No problem" said the resident, dropping the bags on the coffee table.

"Sloan called me earlier and told me you had invited Cristina for lunch so we left town together" stated Owen, blushing.

"And we stop at your favorite Italian restaurant. Are you okay?"

The pregnant woman smiled faintly. "Yes... Let me go and put something on. I don't think a nightdress is what a good hostess should wear..."

"Don't bother, Kate. It's not bothering me and I'm pretty sure it's not bothering Cristina."

"If you're insisting... I'm just having horrible back pain. Can't wait for this baby to be out..."

She moaned quite loudly and grabbed the couch as if her life depended on it. Owen looked at Cristina, worried, before asking Kate.

"How far along are the back pain coming and going?"

"Every 10 minutes I think. Why...? No... It can't be... It must still be Braxton-Hicks. It has to be Braxton-Hicks!"

Kate was starting to freak out a little. She got up and started to walk around the living room.

"See it's already finished! I am not going into labor!"

Cristina took her phone and dialed Sloan's number. "I'm calling Sloan."

"Don't! He has a tight schedule today... I don't want to worry him..."

She suddenly stopped walking and closed her eyes, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"What?" asked Cristina, dropping her phone.

"I... I think my water just broke!"

The resident opened her mouth, but no word escaped it. The trauma surgeon quickly took matter in hands.

"Where's your bag? Kate you need to tell me where you put your bag?"

"The closet... underneath the stairs..." answered the young woman between sobs.

"Okay... I'll go and grab it while you and Cristina go to my truck... Listen to me, Kate. Everything's going to be okay."

Cristina quickly snap back and dialed Meredith's number.

"Meredith, it's me... I'm at Sloan and Sanford's with Hunt... She's gone into labor... No it's not Braxton-Hicks this time... Yeah, her water broke... Tell Sloan and ask Montgomery to be ready... About 30 minutes, maybe less if we speed a little... I gotta go now... Yeah, bye." She hung up and helped Kate out of the house. "Come on Kate, we'll get you to the hospital."

"Ready to go?" asked Owen, closing the front door.

They settled Kate in the back seat with Cristina while Owen took the wheel. Adrenaline took over and they speed through the deserted road reaching the city in a time record. The former Army Major parked the car in front of the hospital main entrance and ran to get a wheelchair.

"Take deep breath, Kate" kept telling Cristina, like a mantra.

"I need to push!" yelled the spinal surgeon. "I need to push!"

She grabbed the resident's hand then screamed in pain. Cristina took a look underneath the blanket on her knee.

"Hunt! Hunt! Owen, come back right here! She's fully dilated. And she's breaking my hand!"

The redhead came back and helped the young woman sit in the chair. Letting go of Cristina's hand, Kate grabbed Owen's.

"Get this baby out of me!"

"She keeps saying she needs to push..."

"We need to get her to the Maternity Ward..."

Cristina's cell phone rang and the dark haired woman answered, out of breath.

"Meredith? We're in the lobby... Heading to the elevator... She's fully dilated and she'll start crowning... Sloan? Yeah we're in the elevator now..."

"MARK I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR DOING THIS TO ME!"

"She's doing great... Peachy..."

The elevator door closed and started to go up. There was a loud bang and it suddenly stopped.

"What the hell..." muttered Owen, hitting several bottom.

"What's happening?" asked Kate, panting.

"The elevator stopped..."

"WHAT?" both screamed the two women.

"Sloan... You have to get maintenance to elevator 3... I'm not a mechanic! Look... I have to hang up... Your fiancée is about to give birth to your child without any pain med... Just get maintenance... I have to hang up... Unless you want Hunt to deliver your baby I have to hang up!"

She closed the phone and helped Owen lay the blanket on the floor before helping the young woman down. The trauma surgeon settled behind her holding both her hands while the resident kneeled between her knees.

"Great news Kate, I can see the head!"

"I wanna die!" cried the young woman.

"Come on Kate, you can do it" said Owen. "At the next contraction you're going to push this baby out!"

"I can't do this! I can't!"

That's when Cristina lost it. She couldn't fight the tears anymore.

"You can do it, Kate! We're a team! The three of us are going to do it, we're going to bring your baby into this world! So you need to push... I'm begging you, Kate. I need you to be strong for me because I'm terrified right now!"

"Come on Kate" softly said Owen. "You can do it. We can do it."

The young woman took a deep breath and pushed.

"I HATE YOU MARK SLOAN!" she yelled.

"Another push, Kate. Another push and you'll have your baby in your arms..."

"Promise me you won't ever let Mark touch me!" she begged Owen.

"What?"

"Just... Just promise me you'll never let him touch me again!"

The trauma surgeon looked at the resident who just nodded.

"Okay... I promise... Now one more push Kate!"

She let out a heartwrenching scream that ended with the baby's cry.

"It's a boy!" said Cristina, through her tears.

Kate let out a sigh of release before dropping on Owen's shoulder.

"You did it, Kate... You have a beautiful baby boy..."

Cristina wrapped the baby in the yellow blanket and kissed the tiny forehead before handing him to Owen who settled him into his mother's arms.

"Hey little one..." softly said the trauma surgeon.

The three surgeon were all crying when the elevator door opened 45 minutes later on a very worried Mark Sloan and most of the surgical staff.

"Katie..."

"We have a son, Mark!" sobbed the young woman, smiling.

"Oh my..."

He kneeled next to his fiancée and kissed her passionately. Cristina and Owen exchanged a meaningful glance before exiting the elevator cabin. Chief Webber approached his resident and Head of Trauma, smiling.

"You did an amazing job, the both of you."

"I didn't do much" said Owen, clearly moved by what had happened. "Kate and Cristina are the one who did everything. I just hold Kate's hands and let her yell as much as she wanted. Cristina's the real hero."

"I'm very proud of you, Yang."

The young woman burst into tears and threw herself at her boss. The older man let out a small laugh before wrapping his arms around her, hugging her.

"I'm proud of you, Cristina... Very proud..."

* * *

Later that night the whole surgical staff congregated to Kate's private room. It quickly filled with flowers and balloon, the most impressive bouquet coming from Mark's father and Derek's mother.

"He's just precious" said Izzie Stevens handing the infant back to his father.

"He looks just like Mark" proudly told the new mother.

"Then you'll have to watch him closely when he'll grow up" joked Addison.

"Very funny Montgomery! My son will be the most well behave boy once he grows up."

"Then you won't have to worry for him to be just like Mark, Kay."

The whole room burst into laugh at Derek's remark. Meredith, who was holding a sleeping Emma, got up from the bed and let Mark sit next to Kate. Alex, the Chief, Adele, George, Callie, Owen and Cristina were all trying to get a look at the newborn.

"And what are you going to name the new addition to your little family?" asked Adele.

Mark looked at Kate, smiling softly.

"Kate and I talked about it..."

"We had made a list of names... If it was a girl we would have called her Elizabeth Helen Sloan..."

"And if it was a boy..." continued Mark, "which it is, we had chosen Oliver Sanford... But, in light of how he came into the world, we decided that there was a better name for this little guy."

They all waited for the answer, Kate and Mark keeping them on their toes.

"We'd like to introduce you all to Hunter Christian Sloan."

Owen and Cristina both gaped.

"You're naming your son..." started the tall redhead, but too shocked to finished his sentence.

"Yes, we are naming him after you and Cristina."

Mark walked through the room and placed his son into the former Army Major's arm.

"And we'd like to ask you to be his godparents. You brought him to life, literally... We couldn't choose better people..."

Cristina looked at Kate, as shocked as Owen. "Are you... You can't..."

"We are, Cristina. Without the two of you, I wouldn't have been able to get through all that. I know you'll do an awesome at being Hunter's godparents. I mean, knowing you, Cristina, he'll end up being to most hardcore little boy ever..."

Owen turned to the young woman and handed her their new godson.

"Think we can pulled it up?"

The hardcore resident looked up at him then down at the little bundle she was holding and just nodded. Mark went back to sit next to Kate, wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

"Look at our family, Katie. We made it... Create it..."

"And it's perfect" whispered the young woman through her joyful tears.

**Author Note: **Hope you'll like this chapter. Please, please leave a review. They're what keeps me writting. Luv, Lara K.


End file.
